Bloowari: Renascida
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Presente para Luci E. Potter Novos desafios se intrometem na vida das Bloowari e agora Kahlan está pronta para renascer e é a missão das Bloowari encontrar e proteger a nova encarnação da Fênix do mal maior que está na forma de Meldrem, filho da bruxa.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens não pertence a mim, citações e outras referencias usadas sempre serão portadoras de seu devido crédito. A história e toda sua trama me pertence, a fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> nossa história não começa gloriosa como a de tantos outros. Nosso inicio não foi honroso na visão de alguns, já que por decisão de nossa mãe, minha família se tornou protetora de outra, o que era visto como escravidão pelo povo o qual nós protegemos e também nos alimentamos.

**C**riaturas peculiares, os humanos. Eles sobrevivem por gratidão da minha gente, eles servem de alimento para o meu povo, e eles nos acham a pior praga existente. Mas tudo isso foi antes de Meldrem desertar de seu clã e se virar contra sua família e seus protetores.

**I**sso não melhorou a nossa reputação, já que de nosso seio surgiu o ser mais perverso já existente, mas agora o medo de ser dominado por ele era tanto que fazia com que os que nos odiavam ao menos nos respeitassem, mas não é esse o nosso começo.

**K**ahlan Minervus foi e é a bruxa mais poderosa que existiu. Há mil anos, uma mulher chamada Aurora Bloowari jurou proteção eterna à bruxa, que por motivos que apenas as duas conheciam, transformou a família de Aurora em um Clã, dando as filhas dela vida eterna, força, agilidade, habilidades extraordinárias e uma enorme sede por sangue; esse foi o legado de minha mãe para suas filhas e com ele veio o fardo de proteger pessoas que nem ao menos conhecemos.

**A** única que mantém contato direto com Kahlan é Madelayne, e mesmo assim ela não conhece os filhos de Kahlan, apesar de os proteger com sua vida e alma. Assim como Lily e Marlene, as filhas diretas de Aurora, que também há mil anos foram treinadas para que no momento em que o ultimo suspiro de Kahlan fosse dado, saíssem em uma importante missão: encontrar o próximo hospedeiro de Kahlan. Nenhuma das irmãs tinha noção de quão perigosa e complexa essa missão seria, mas ninguém esperava pelo ataque direto de Meldrem, que por saber do segredo da mãe, também conhecida como Fênix, jurou encontrá-la antes de nós e assim escravizar a todos. Foi no minuto em que o corpo da Fênix desvaneceu, que a caçada começou.

**E**mmeline e Alice foram recrutadas para a missão, assim como três filhos de Kahlan: Sirius, o mais velho; Remus, o mais novo; e James, que iria nos manter focadas na nossa jornada. Ele havia herdado da mãe o poder de controlar a nossa sede e era completamente imprescindível para qualquer viagem que poderíamos cogitar fazer.

**E**ntão um mês antes da morte da Fênix, começou o nosso treinamento. Nós não víamos os filhos de Kahlan por uma razão singular: se não estivéssemos preparadas para isso nós morreríamos como meros humanos. Então, à beira da morte, Kahlan contou às três irmãs seus segredos e a elas e suas primas ensinou como não sucumbir ao poder de seus filhos. Ensinou-lhes a dominar os elementos e lhes contou do pacto feito com a mãe delas, e então aí as cinco se prepararam para seu destino, sendo pegas de surpresa quando tomaram conhecimento de uma visão de Emmeline, que previa a destruição de todos, causada pela sede de poder de Meldrem, que conseguiria antes delas recuperar Kahlan.

**E** tudo isso teria acontecido se as vampiras, que era como eram conhecidas pelos humanos, não soubessem de seus planos. Obviamente não éramos vampiras como nos mitos já existentes, nada nos afetava... Nem luz solar, água benta, terreno sagrado, cruz, igreja, bíblia, ou algo do tipo, e apenas nos alimentávamos de sangue porque precisávamos repor o que perdíamos na guerra, o que não era pouco. Tomávamos, também, porque com o tempo o nosso sangue enfraquecia, o que fazia com que nos alimentássemos de sangue com frequência, então não éramos muito receptivas a esse apelido.

**A** pele pálida era fruto dos treinamentos pesados e dos próprios genes familiares, o corpo resistente era consequência do mesmo, e a necessidade de lutar era provida de uma mistura do que éramos com o que nos tornamos, fazendo de nós seres possivelmente sombrios.

**C**ada mulher nascida no nosso clã tinha seu companheiro, e eventualmente eles se encontravam. Fazia parte do pacto com a bruxa que com medo de amaldiçoar as mulheres com a infertilidade, lançou um feitiço que garantiria a cada uma a sua alma gêmea, fazendo assim com que todas encontrassem seu par e consequentemente tivessem mais filhas guerreiras.

**A **missão em seu todo não seria fácil, todas estavam conscientes disso quando aceitaram seus fardos, ao nascer. O que era uma honra, também o era um fardo. Elas conviviam com o perigo e a morte, mas nada as prepararia para o que viria em suas direções.

**N**ão só Meldrem como também outros perigos e outras ameaças à vida de Kahlan. Nada as prepararia para o que seriam obrigadas a enfrentar, nada nem ninguém as prepararia para o que passaram. E só a férrea força de vontade das guerreiras as manteria com vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Oláa pessoas. Bem eu disse que ia postar essa fanfic essa semana e postei o/ A demora como vão ver ali embaixo é culpa da minha beta, a minha Carina (Nanda Evans) que tem todos os capítulos que já escrevi prontos e não beta eles! Eu tenho cinco capítulos e estou escrevendo o sexto já, meus amores. Então cobrem dela *pisca*. Ah sim, essa fanfic, como toda a série Bloowari é um presente para minha Mummys mais linda e ciumenta do mundo. Ela é classificação M e vai _sim_ ter várias cenas fortes, de todo o tipo. Os que não se sentirem cômodos com: incesto, sangue, luta, mortes violentas, rituais mágicos, e etc; por favor fechem a fanfic grande parte dela é com tudo isso.

Como sei que todos vão me perguntar, a série é composta por quatro fanfics, dependendo da resposta de vocês para essa eu postarei as outras. Cada uma delas eu _planejo_ que tenha 30 capítulos, pode ter tanto mais quanto menos. Eu planejo postar entre toda semana e a cada duas semanas, só depende das reviews de vocês.

Beeijos meus amores!

1 Lily Evans.

**N/B**: Hey, povo. Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e betei essa fic. Depois de séculos a minha Catita (1 Lily Evans) me pedindo, minha preguiça em carne e osso resolveu, numa adorada manhã de sexta-feira, atender. Essa história promete, não acham? Fiquei louca para ler o resto, e olha que malvada que sou: to cheia de caps aqui pra ler, vocês não! Shushaua okay, parei. PS: Essa foi minha última betagem como menor de idade \o/ VICTORY!

Nanda Evans.


	2. Capítulo O1  Kahlan

**N/A: Leia a Nota no fim do capítulo antes de ler ele.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Kahlan<strong>

* * *

><p><em>3894<em>_, __A__lgum lugar do mundo._

**S**eu fardo parecia tão pesado com o passar dos anos, tudo parecia tão mais difícil e sombrio. O futuro caía por suas costas com a força de raios e o grande momento por fim chegava, tudo parecia mais estranho e mais sombrio como se já não pertencesse a esse tempo e a esse corpo. Kahlan puxou o ar com força e retirou de seus pulmões tossindo com força. Os olhos vermelhos e sábios brilharam de raiva por alguns segundos, sempre que seu tempo em uma vida se aproximava do fim tudo lhe era rejeitado: comida, água, até mesmo o maldito ar!

- Kahlan? – perguntou em um tom respeitoso e cheio de reverência um de seus filhos. Kahlan se permitiu um leve levantar de lábios e olhou para uma de suas crianças. Seus lábios se levantaram verdadeiramente ao ver à sua frente Charlus, um de seus mais velhos filhos.

- Charlus. – a bruxa disse inclinando a cabeça e permitindo que ele entrasse em sua "cabana", este o fez e se ajoelhou diante da mulher que lhe dera à luz em duas encarnações anteriores.

- Tenho um pedido... uma súplica a fazer. Se não for causa de desrespeito... – Kahlan se pôs a prestar bastante atenção e seus olhos vermelhos se focaram em Charlus vendo mais que a faceta de respeito mostrava: no interior de seu filho o medo e o amor lutavam com iguais forças.

- Fale. – disse simplesmente. Não era uma mulher de muitas palavras, pelo menos não nessa vida.

Charlus tomou o fôlego pensando em como dizer à esta mulher dura e forte, com seus sagazes olhos vermelhos que estava simplesmente _errada_ em mandar seus irmãos nessa louca e suicida jornada das Bloowari.

- Acredito que _envolver_ mais nossa família no clã de Aurora Bloowari seja um erro. Acredito que se _uma delas_ permitiu que Meldrem escapasse as outras podem muito bem fazer o mesmo.

Rápida como uma flecha a mão de Kahlan foi ao rosto de Charlus e este olhou para sua "mãe" em choque, por mais ríspida e severa que fosse Kahlan _jamais_ havia tocado em qualquer um dos filhos. Mas agora os olhos vermelhos dela escureciam e chamas pareciam sair de todo seu corpo que parecia ondular conforme os lábios se crispavam e a irritação dela aumentava.

- _Nunca_ duvide das minhas escolhas. _Eu_ escolhi as Bloowari porque sabia que seriam leais e firmes no trato que fiz com Aurora, _que não cabe a você saber qual é_. Uma delas nos traiu isso é verdade, mas **foi** punida _com a morte_. E não acontecerá novamente. Acha que **eu** não teria visto se fosse acontecer?

Charlus estremeceu com as duras palavras e sua cabeça, que estava abaixada depois do golpe, se levantou ante a última frase de Kahlan e ele soltou sem pensar:

- Mas você não viu Meldrem nos traindo, _viu_? – somente ao sentir as mãos de Kahlan em sua garganta a apertando impiedosamente Charlus percebeu seu erro.

O rosto moreno de Kahlan quase tocou o de Charlus e os olhos dela pareciam queimar sua alma enquanto ela apertava mais sua garganta, sangue escorria de onde as unhas de Kahlan se cravavam.

- Nunca fale o nome dele em minha presença! – sibilou ela cheia de raiva. – _Se_ eu vi ou não sua traição não é, nunca foi, e _certamente_ nunca será da sua conta. – ela o soltou e Charlus caiu de joelhos ofegante de frente para a mãe.

Olhando o filho favorito no chão Kahlan suspirou e se ajoelhou do lado dele, ergueu de leve uma das mãos e as feridas do filho imediatamente sumiram. Charlus a olhou surpreso e Kahlan sorriu e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

- Não posso me permitir duvidas ante sua lealdade Charlus.

Este a olhou surpreso e somente com a surpresa e a ingenuidade em sua voz se permitiu dizer em voz baixa.

- Eu nunca a trairia, _mãe_. – Kahlan acariciou os vastos e bagunçados cabelos do filho e sorriu de leve, aquele simples levantar de lábios que ela chamava de sorriso.

- Eu sei disso. – então ela tocou o peito dele direto sobre o coração. – Mas _ele_ sabe disso? Uma vez uma cria do meu sangue da minha carne me traiu, o que o impediria de fazer o mesmo?

Charlus sentiu uma profunda vergonha ao ser lembrado de seu irmão. Nenhum dos filhos da Kahlan falava sobre Meldrem, em hipótese alguma e principalmente na frente da mãe. Era um assunto sombrio e proibido e os irmãos dele que haviam conhecido Meldrem se envergonhavam do fato e eram os mais cheios de ódio e rancor do irmão.

- Eu nunca a trairia. – repetiu cheio de certeza daquilo.

Kahlan levantou o rosto dele e disse simplesmente enquanto seus olhos vermelhos se cravavam nos negros dele.

- Eu sei. – e então ela colou seus lábios nos do filho.

* * *

><p>Era sempre um choque elétrico quando Kahlan tocava alguém principalmente <em>dessa<em> forma, para muitos pareceria escandaloso uma mãe beijando seu filho com tamanha possessão, tamanho desejo e fome, mas ela só tinha um companheiro por encarnação e Charlus era o dessa vida.

Geralmente seus companheiros eram humanos que morriam logo depois da consumação do ato amoroso onde Kahlan tinha as proles daquela encarnação. O coração e a mente deles era fraca demais para aquela junção total que exigia se unir à bruxa mais poderosa do mundo e esse fora um dos motivos dela evitar Charlus.

Ela não queria que ele morresse. Porque mesmo que _nesse_ corpo e _nessa_ vida ela não fosse mãe dele as lembranças dele como um bebê de bochechas rosadas permanecia em sua mente. Sentia-se perversa cruzando essa linha, mas sabia que um importante guerreiro nasceria de sua união com Charlus. Nasceria um menino tão forte e tão cheio de poderes que era imprescindível na luta contra Meldrem.

Enquanto sentia as mãos de Charlus hesitando em tocar seu corpo, gemeu levemente angustiada ante o que faria. Ainda em dúvida se era realmente necessário que o fizesse, a visão tomou seu corpo e sua alma...

_Cabelos arrepiados e castanhos muito escuros, olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhavam cheios de animação enquanto o garoto corria pela floresta com os irmãos atrás dele. Rindo sempre como se nunca houvessem motivos para infelicidade e logo um cervo grande, imp__o__nente e poderoso tomou seu lugar._

_Um dos__ seus__ filhos que o seguia riu alto o que mais pareceu um latido e se transformou também, mas sua forma animal era um enorme cão, tão grande e tão parecido com um lobo que somente poderia ser filho dela. O terceiro pouco mais jovem também corria, mas em seus lábios um sorriso triste estava sempre presente logo ele gritou alto e sua transformação ocorreu: um lobo._

_Sirius. James. Remus. Os escolhidos. Frutos de sua ligação com Charlus._

Separou-se bruscamente de Charlus e tocou seu rosto de leve, ambos estavam ofegantes. Mas agora que sabia _de__sse_ futuro, sabia que apesar de não ser pelas razões que ele pensava, Charlus estava certo. Escolhera os filhos errados para aquela difícil missão.

As crianças certas eram as que viriam dele, de seu Charlus.

Saber disso, ter consciência disso, fazia com que seu coração materno quebrasse em mil pedaços. Fazia com que lágrimas caíssem impiedosamente por seus olhos vermelhos, dando a eles uma fragilidade que aumentava seu poder de sedução.

Charlus secou de leve as lágrimas de Kahlan sem entender direito o que acontecera. Sabia que o horror deveria ter lhe percorrido ao se sentir _possuído_ por Kahlan, por sua magia e poder, mas algo nele se erguera e respondera a toda aquela paixão em igual medida.

- Porque está chorando? – perguntou realmente sem saber. Apesar de saber ser errado tudo que podia pensar, era em como seria se unir a ela. E então uma verdade caiu sobre si como uma bomba.

Kahlan nunca tinha amantes. É claro que ele sabia ter um pai, todos eles tinham. Mas Kahlan _não tinha_ um amante, não um permanente e ele se lembrava da história quando era pequeno, contada por seu irmão mais velho: Arthur.

_- Eu tenho um pai, Arthur?_

_- Todos nós temos pai Charlus. Até mesmo você. – o irmão ruivo disse rindo e dando um peteleco no nariz de Charlus, que na época era uma criança ainda._

_- Se temos pai onde ele está? – os olhos sorridentes de Arthur ficaram sérios enquanto ele pensava se deveria contar ou não._

_- Conte __a__ ele, mal não pode fazer. – a voz cortante de Lucius disse de maneira irritada. Charlus se encolheu ligeiramente, havia algo sobre seu irmão Lucius muito estranho e muito sombrio, ele o assustava._

_- Certo. – Arthur suspirou e ao verem que ele iria contar os outros irmãos, mais jovens que não sabiam dessa história se juntaram ao redor da fogueira e olharam concentrados para o ruivo._

_- Quando descobriu sua magia, Kahlan era uma jovem ainda e isso foi há __**muito**__ tempo atrás, mais do que qualquer um de nós est__á__ vivo. Ela era linda, forte e poderosa. Atraiu r__a__pidamente a atenção de vários homens, era uma época em que as mulheres não tinham muito poder de escolha ou eram "ladies" ou eram "plebeias"__.__N__ossa mãe vergonhosamente era uma plebeia. Mas como sempre foi poderosa__,__ nenhum homem pode forç__á__-la a aceit__á__-lo. Mas logo ela se interessou por um homem, era um jovem forte e leal, tinha um sorriso bon__i__to e era muito carismático. Mamãe disse que se apaixonou por ele. – nesse momento todos os irmãos fizeram um rosto muito surpreso e Arthur riu, ninguém além de Charlus notou o revirar de olhos de Lucius. Então Arthur continuou – Ela começou a mostrar sua prefer__ê__ncia por ele, e por ser tão linda e poderosa__,__ ele também se apaixonou por ela. Os pais dele não gostaram disso, mamãe era uma bruxa e naquela época bruxas não eram bem vistas._

_- Você sabe o nome do homem? – o pequeno Fred perguntou esfregando seus olhos__.__O__ gêmeo dele__,__ George__,__ fitava Arthur ávido por informação sobre a estranha e misteriosa mãe que tinham._

_- Não, ninguém sabe. – um sorriso de desculpas apareceu nos lábios de Arthur. – Mas continuando, mamãe e esse homem começaram a se encontrar escondido. E então um dia eles consumaram sua união, um mês depois ela teve duas noticias: estava gr__á__vida e seu amante havia morrido de maneira estranha e sobrenatural. Todos __a__ culparam claro, e no fundo ela sabia que o havia matado. Sem intenção, mas fora feito. A criança nasceu pouco depois, era um menino e seu nome era..._

_- Não diga o nome dele! – a voz de Lucius cortou Arthur e este suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo já se irritando com o irmão._

_- Eles merecem saber._

_- Não sobre _ele._ – Arthur revirara os olhos se levantara dali e saíra em silencio do local._

Kahlan encarava Charlus sabendo que a verdade finalmente caíra em sua mente. Sorriu triste para ele enquanto não conseguia se impedir de afagar seu rosto, e ele não podia se impedir de se inclinar na mão dela, aceitando o carinho.

Charlus tocou a mão de Kahlan, daquela que era e não era sua mãe. Sua mãe a mulher de quem nascera há muito estava morta, mas esta, _esta_ era a reencarnação dela e, portanto a respeitava e lhe dava sua lealdade, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia por ela esse estranho desejo, essa conexão. E por fim decidiu, aceitaria seu destino fosse qual fosse.

Se fosse morrer nos braços dela, ou em um campo de guerra ele morreria com prazer entre aqueles braços quentes, acolhedores e poderosos.

- Tome de mim o que precisar. Eu _quero_ isso, quero você. – Kahlan o olhou ainda em duvida então vendo a determinação em seus olhos aceitou o que destino mandara.

Ambos se levantaram e lentamente começaram a soltar suas roupas. O vestido de couro que Kahlan usava caiu com um leve farfalhar no chão e Charlus encarou maravilhado aquele corpo moreno coberto de tatuagens ancestrais que já nasciam no corpo de Kahlan, os seios proeminentes, as pernas longas e morenas, o cabelo negro caindo bagunçado e selvagem por sobre os ombros dela.

Antes de se aproximar dela, Kahlan deu um passo à frente e tocou seu coração.

- Você _sempre_ será lembrado como um herói. Como o _pai_ de um herói. – E com um sorriso e aceitação em sua mente, alma e corpo Charlus se entregou para a bruxa.

* * *

><p>Horas mais tarde Kahlan levantou seu rosto ofegante e olhou para Charlus, lágrimas caíram de seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão tocava seu ventre, colou sua testa na dele e a sentiu fria, <em>morta<em>.

Charlus se fora, sua união com ele o matara, mas as crianças, os filhos de Charlus cresciam em seu ventre e eles juntos seriam imbatíveis.

Força, lealdade, coração, inteligência, dor, vida e morte cairiam sobre os ombros das crianças em seu ventre.

Kahlan, a bruxa, se levantou ainda nua e cobriu seu corpo suado com um roupão. Seus olhos recaíram novamente sobre Charlus e dessa vez não se encheram de lágrimas, ele cumprira seu dever, seu destino. Agora era a vez dela.

Saindo da cabana Kahlan cantou para a lua com a mão no ventre, poucos segundos depois toda a cabana pegou fogo e ardeu.

Charlus tivera seu funeral. Um funeral digno de um rei. O destino começava sua jornada e Kahlan sabia que ela seria sombria, mais sombria do que previra inicialmente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Antes de fecharem a fanfic e pararem de ler ela eu quero deixar bem claro: Charlus **NÃO ERA** filho da Kahlan, não _dessa_ Kahlan, como eu deixei claro no capítulo ele é filho de UMA encarnação dela, que não é essa. Então antes de me crucificarem por causa do incesto entre filho-mãe prestem atenção que eu deixei claro os sentimentos deles no capítulo. Lembrando, essa fanfic vai ter continuação. Na verdade na minha mente é uma série que tenho toda estruturada na mente. Serão quatro histórias se eu receber comentários, claro. A primeira é essa: Renascida. A fanfic é "M" porque haverão cenas de sexo, sangue, tortura, TALVEZ incesto (não entre mãe-filho, talvez entre irmãos, primos e etc). Os nomes dos personagens aqui querem dizer exatamente eles mesmo. Arthur é Arthur Weasley e o Lucius é o Lucius Malfoy. Mas a fanfic é totalmente UA, então não esperem que eles tenham esse sobrenome.

Ahh sim, a fanfic e a série inteira são dedicadas a minha adorável Mummys (Luci E. Potter). Mummys Fran eu disse que ia fazer algo pra você;

Um agradecimento SUPER especial pra minha linda e adorável Baybe, que sabe quem é. Sem ela eu não teria tido essa ideia maravilhosa. Obrigada por ter escrito o prólogo comigo, amor!

Sem mais nada pra dizer, eu só espero que leiam, comentem e me deem suas opiniões. Mesmo que seja pra falar que esta uma porcaria, certo?

Beeijos!

1 Lily Evans.

**Nota da ****'**_**beta**__**alternativa**__**'**_: Uma betagem '_e__xpress'_ só para a Nini poder postar o capítulo. o/ Acho que fiz o serviço direitinho apesar da pressa... haushuahsuahsua Caso não, é culpa minha não da Nini!

Enfim, se você já leu até aqui, deixe review que a Nini fica feliz e volta mais rápido com o próximo capítulo desta fic fantástica! _Não vejo a hora dos meus marotinhos amados pint__a__rem por aqui!__!_

Beijinhos de chocolate,

Luci E. Potter.

**PS da Nini:** Meus amores eu e minha querida família Pevensie - Luci's Family - estamos criando um concurso de fanfics! Deem uma conferida no meu perfil para terem mais informações queridas, além das que vou deixar aqui, claro.

Pessoal, eu e algumas autoras estamos lançando hoje um concurso de fanfics. Os prêmios serão:

**1º lugar: uma capa e um trailer para uma fic de sua preferência, podendo ser sua ou não.**  
><strong>2º lugar: um trailer para uma fic de sua preferência, podendo ser sua ou não.<strong>  
><strong>3º lugar: uma capa para uma fic de sua preferência, podendo ser sua ou não.<strong>

O shipper é livre, mas a fic tem alguns elementos obrigatórios, além de elementos bônus.

Se você quiser se inscrever, mande um e-mail para 'concursofanfics (_arroba_) hotmail (_ponto_) com' até o dia 20 de setembro. Você receberá na resposta do e-mail as regras do concurso. O prazo de entrega da fic começa a valer a partir do recebimento do seu e-mail de confirmação de inscrição até o dia 30 de outubro. O resultado será divulgado até dia 30 de novembro.

Você pode inscrever uma fic inédita, ou uma que já tenha sido postada em algum site, desde que obedeça aos critérios do concurso.

A princípio a ideia do concurso é fic no universo HP, mas se você tiver vontade de participar com uma fic de outro livro ou série, mande suas dúvidas para o e-mail citado acima. Iremos analisar se pelo menos duas pessoas da mesa avaliadora conhecem a obra para poderem julgar devidamente.

Qualquer outra dúvida mande-me uma review, PM ou um e-mail para o endereço de cadastro.

Espero que bastante gente se cadastre, é uma maneira interessante e divertida de divulgar sua fic. ;D

Então, comentem, xinguem a autora e se cadastrem no concurso =D

Beeijos e agora a resposta das reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das Reviews.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mammá Sana - <strong>Acho que todos vão compartilhar do nosso amor pelo Meldrem, mammá _=X_ SAUSAHSAUHSA E você é minha _VIP_ favorita mammá, pode ter certeza =D hsuahsausuah e me deixa _trii_ animada pra escrever sabendo que você fica ansiosa e surtando sempre que o _nosso_ Meldrem aparece, ele é com certeza magnifico e gostoso e tudo de bom, _tácaley_. E _siim_ mammá vamos manter os outros longe do _nosso_ Meldrem _/mal5faca. _E coom certeza foi completamente maravilhoso ter escolhido você pra fazer a _playlist_ ela ficou absurdamente perfeita e totalmente a cara da fanfic! *-* E pode deixar mammá, não vou deixar nossa preguiça crônica familiar me tomar! Beeijos mammá, amo você 3

**Luci E. Potter - **Ahh Mummys você merece *-* E siim, Bloowari original era _muuito_ boa, mas está parada, por enquanto meu foco vai ficar nessa versão de Bloowari que é diferente da original, e siim, o ciumes deve ser de família porque eu definitivamente sou uma caçula muito ciumenta! shuahsahusa E eu te farei se acostumar com sangue, luta, mortes e tudo mais! Eu faço eles de um modo diferente aqui em Bloowari - é tudo pesquisadinho bonitinho, pra não fugir _muuito_ da realidade - e sei que vai amar os próximos capítulos! *modestia manda lembranças* Ahh pra te deixar curiosa: os Marotos aparecem no próximo capítulo e obrigada pela betagem maravilhosa desse capítulo Mummys, não esquece depois - ainda essa semana - de dar uma olhada no meu perfil, a _playlist_ de Bloowari vai estar lá e você vai amar ela! Beeijos, _amo você_!

**Mariana E. Potter - **Heey, obrigado por comentar e ai está o capítulo! Espero que continue lendo. Beeijos querida, não esqueça de ainda essa semana dar uma conferida no meu perfil pra checar a _playlist_, ela ficou muuito boa!

_1 Lily Evans._


	3. Capítulo O2  Primeira Missão Parte I

**Capítulo 2 – Primeira Missão Parte I**

* * *

><p><em>3912, Algum lugar do mundo.<em>

**D**ezoito anos haviam se passado e para seu próprio inferno pessoal a morte não chegara ainda para Kahlan. Ela ainda vivia apesar de seu corpo cada vez mais e mais enfraquecer, agora mal podia respirar. Comer e beber água era sempre uma luta, seu corpo sempre rejeitando tudo.

Em todas as suas encarnações seu parceiro só sobrevivera tempo suficiente para ela conceber a criança, e ao contrário do que todos acreditavam, o corpo de Kahlan por conta de suas mudanças espirituais e poderes não suportaria uma gravidez normal e longa, a primeira criança da relação nascia mais ou menos dois ou três meses depois de ser concebida.

A segunda criança nascia depois de mais três meses e a ultima criança nasceria somente depois de cinco meses. Por isso haviam tantas crianças, pois a cada reencarnação nasciam três delas. Todos os filhos de Kahlan eram homens, guerreiros em sua maior parte e todos tinham um parte do poder da mãe. Nem todos eram imortais como Kahlan, e nenhum deles passava pelo processo de reencarnação, pelo que ela agradecia.

O crescimento de todos eles ocorria de forma natural, e ela apesar de nunca demonstrar tinha muito orgulho de todos os seus filhos. Ela era fria e sempre exigia respeito deles, mas isso somente ocorria por suas lições passadas. Confiara cegamente em um filho, lhe ensinara _quase_ tudo e o deixara fazer o que quisesse. Agora tinha toda uma guerra nas costas.

A verdade é que Kahlan se culpava por nunca ter visto o que Meldrem se tornaria, mas nenhuma mãe quer pensar mal de suas proles então porque ela – apesar de todo o poder e força – seria diferente? Meldrem fora um bebê lindo, talvez o mais lindo que tivera. Crescera para se tornar um garoto forte, rebelde e ainda assim devastadoramente lindo e devoto à mãe.

Tudo que Meldrem viera a saber fora ensinado por Kahlan, ele fora seu primogênito e um de seus maiores orgulhos, sempre a fizera sorrir.

Enquanto lentamente voltava ao presente, a Fênix suspirou. Para os de fora, seria ouvida aquela respiração que pessoas idosas dão antes de morrer, mas para a Fênix era só mais um estágio antes de sua morte. Kahlan conhecia de longas eras o processo de reencarnação e apesar de cada vez ser diferente da outra, eram sempre as mesmas bases.

- Kahlan? Eles estão prontos. – Ela ouviu ao longe a voz de um de seus filhos, não quis identificar o que viera roubar sua paz, mas então o que ele disse fez sentido para seu cérebro ancião e ela abriu os olhos.

Os mesmos olhos vermelhos de outrora, mas agora tão carentes de vida que chegavam a ser frios, e com um fardo tão grande que, antes sábios, agora pareciam simplesmente cansados. O tipo de olhos que viram muito, e a maioria das coisas vistas não eram agradáveis.

Kahlan se levantou, tomando seu tempo para que seu corpo voltasse a responder a suas funções básicas. Ela movimentou-se lentamente com o caminhar de uma velha. Apesar do rosto continuar o mesmo jovem, forte e arrogante de sempre, ela estava diferente.

Em breve a Fênix arderia em chamas pronta para renascer.

Ela caminhou até chegar à praça central do acampamento onde todos moravam, o mundo antes tão moderno e cheio de tecnologia agora era novamente um lugar primitivo onde as pessoas eram separadas por clãs, raças, hierarquias. Toda a tecnologia fora destruída em uma grande explosão milhares de anos antes, quase toda a raça humana fora morta junto da tecnologia na explosão.

Na praça central encontravam-se quase todos os seus filhos. Sirius, James e Remus estavam parados no centro sob um palanque, suas expressões não revelavam nada, somente uma máscara severa ante o desafio que viria.

Todos os filhos de Kahlan passavam por uma missão de teste antes dela poder decidir o que este filho faria e ver seu destino. Não importava que ela já soubesse o lugar de James, Sirius e Remus, eles tinham que se mostrar merecedores de sua missão.

- Estão prontos? – Perguntou com a voz forte, prática, como um general falando com seus soltados. Completamente ao contrário de seu interior.

O olhar de nenhum deles vacilou por um segundo sequer e responderam juntos uma coisa somente.

- Sim.

Buscando forças dos recônditos de seu ser, Kahlan olhou em volta confiante, a missão deles teria de ser maior e mais perigosa do que a de qualquer outro filho seu. Eles tinham de ser os mais fortes, mais bravos, mais corajosos, mais inteligentes. Isso, é claro, se quisessem sobreviver.

- Todos antes de vocês passaram por uma missão. É algo que testara _todas_ as suas habilidades. Em qualquer momento vocês podem ser testados, até mesmo agora pode ser um teste. _Quem_ e _o_ _que_ vocês são será decidido nessa missão. Fracasso não é aceito, não tolerarei erros por menores que sejam. Cada momento de vocês a partir do segundo que entrarem naquela floresta será vigiado.

Kahlan os observou calmamente vendo que efeito suas palavras trariam para eles. Era quase invisível, mas para ela era fácil de se observar a _excitação_ e a antecipação nos rostos fortes e jovens. A Fênix observou seus filhos atentamente, vendo suas fraquezas e seus pontos somente nessa breve observação.

Sirius era o mais velho, mas certamente não era o mais responsável. Tinha uma natureza tão imprevisível quanto o mar e estava sempre se metendo em problemas. Sirius também era devastadoramente bonito, um tipo de beleza completamente máscula e levemente selvagem. Com olhos azuis piscina e cabelos negros e longos Sirius atraia todo o tipo de mulher.

James era o filho do meio e era tão responsável quanto o irmão mais velho, ambos sempre que podiam se metiam em todo o tipo de problemas. James também era bonito, mas ao contrário do irmão não tinha o mesmo charme e a graça do outro. Seus cabelos ao contrário eram sempre uma massa desalinhada, mas que lhe dava certo charme e seus olhos eram de uma cor exótica, um avelã forte e com um risco de verde musgo correndo por ele.

Remus, o filho mais novo, era mais centrado e responsável que os irmãos, mas ainda assim vivia em problemas com eles. Remus, na verdade, era o mais destoante dos filhos de Kahlan, a bruxa não entendia ainda como ele pudera nascer daquela forma. Tão incrivelmente cheio de poder, é verdade, mas ainda assim amaldiçoado. Nunca ocorrera antes, e Remus com seus cabelos dourados de anjo e olhos tão dourados quanto os cabelos não aparentava ser o que era: uma criatura amaldiçoada.

Todos eles eram o encaixe de uma mesma peça, a chave do enigma. Sirius era a fúria apaixonada, a parte mais instável da missão; James era o que garantia a segurança de todos, o que seria no fim o controle necessário para que tudo fosse até o fim; Remus, por fim, era o perigo disfarçado por sobre a camada de refinação.

- A cada tarde vocês vão encontrar na clareira água limpa, terão de dividi-la e vão caçar para se alimentarem ou irão ficar com fome – ela continuou explicando todo o processo para eles. – O primeiro teste acontecerá ao anoitecer de hoje. E depois do fim dele a qualquer momento pode vir o segundo e o terceiro testes. Vocês têm três dias para completar a missão ou falhar perante seus irmãos e a mim.

- Não iremos falhar. – Sirius disse mal contendo seu sorriso e sua animação. Kahlan balançou de leve a cabeça apesar de por dentro se divertir com a natureza juvenil e brincalhona de seus últimos filhos.

- Eu realmente _espero_ que não.

Então a Fênix fechou seus olhos e ergueu as mãos para o céu e começou a cantarolar em um idioma tão antigo e ancestral que feria os ouvidos dos animais que estavam ali perto. Todos os filhos de Kahlan fecharam os olhos e se balançaram no ritmo da voz da poderosa bruxa. Sirius, James e Remus tremeram de leve ante todo o poder que pulsava em volta de Kahlan.

- Vão – a voz dela era firme e clara enquanto dizia e os olhos vermelhos brilhavam como dois rubis na luz do sol.

Os três jovens bruxos correram em direção a floresta rápidos como o vento e logo desapareceram sob a mata. Alguns minutos depois deles terem entrado na floresta, mais dez dos filhos da Fênix foram atrás deles. A missão dos escolhidos começara.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius e Remus pararam de correr depois do que pareceram horas e se apoiaram em seus joelhos enquanto tentavam retomar o fôlego. Sirius olhou em volta procurando perigos imediatos e ao não ver nada riu com sua risada mais parecida com um latido.<p>

- Finalmente chegou nosso dia!

Remus revirou os olhos e se endireitou, passando a mão nos cabelos loiros e os tirando de seu rosto. A face dourada do loiro estava suada e ele aparentava um leve cansaço. Seus olhos dourados, entretanto eram tão animados quanto os de Sirius, apesar de ele ter sido mais contido ao demonstrar isso.

- Só você podia estar ansioso pra isso Sirius – disse James divertido, passando a mão nos cabelos rebeldes. Sirius revirou os olhos e empurrou o ombro do irmão de brincadeira.

- Como se você não estivesse tão ansioso quanto eu com tudo isso!

James riu e deu de ombros sabendo ser verdade. Apesar dele e de Remus reclamarem, os três garotos falavam dessa missão desde que tiveram conhecimento dela. Era algo que esperavam e pelo que treinaram por toda a vida.

Se conseguissem completar a missão com êxito seriam heróis, mostrar-se-iam dignos de serem filhos da grande e poderosa Fênix, mas se falhassem a vergonha mancharia seus nomes para sempre. Era o ultimo ritual necessário para que fossem declarados homens, para que finalmente pudessem saber e aprender os segredos por trás da magia ancestral da mãe. Para que aprendessem a controlar os dons que tinham.

- O que vocês acham que vamos ter que fazer? – Remus perguntou, olhando com mais atenção que Sirius para tudo à volta deles. Sirius deu de ombros, parecendo animado demais para pensar em problemas, consequências ou nas advertências da mãe.

- Ela disse que deveríamos tomar cuidado e que os testes poderiam ocorrer a qualquer minuto – James lembrou pensativo. – Eu só queria saber se vamos ser testados sozinhos ou juntos.

Remus parou para refletir no que o irmão falou e coçou o queixo enquanto pensava.

- Acho que vão ser uma mistura de ambas, James.

Sirius sentia sua nuca coçar e olhava em volta a todo instante. Ele sabia: estavam sendo observados. Puxou Remus pelo braço para cima forçando o loiro a levantar e fez o mesmo com James, ambos o olharam interrogativamente, mas Sirius fez um gesto de silencio e logo fechou os olhos, tentando apurar os ouvidos e ouvir algo que indicasse onde estava a pessoa os observando.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Vamos sair daqui – disse nervoso, sentindo necessidade de se mover. Os outros concordaram tão desconfiados quanto Sirius, então os três se enfiaram ainda mais na floresta.

* * *

><p>Já anoitecera e nada ainda havia acontecido. James acendera uma fogueira para afastar os animais selvagens e para que eles pudessem ter uma visibilidade maior de qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar. Sirius estava resmungando consigo mesmo e jogando pedrinhas e lascas de madeira na fogueira. Remus tinha seus olhos fechados em concentração enquanto tentava meditar.<p>

De repente, um barulho ligeiro de passos é ouvido por eles. Os três se levantaram e com movimentos sincronizados se colocaram em posição defensiva. ao mesmo tempo em que olhavam tudo a sua volta tentando captar o mínimo movimento, ver algo além da densa escuridão da floresta.

- Boa defesa – veio a voz que eles não puderam reconhecer por soar abafada, como se algo pressionasse a boca de seu dono, os três procuraram de onde ela vinha.

- Não tão boa assim – ouviram outra voz negar o que a primeira disse. Sirius rosnou irritado com essa crítica.

- Apareçam e nos enfrentem como homens! – O mais velho rosnou irritado com aquela enrolação.

Risadas vieram de todas as direções da floresta, deixando os irmãos tensos pela provável quantidade de pessoas em volta deles. Segundos depois uma pedra atingiu a nuca de James que praguejou altamente enquanto tentava novamente descobrir de onde vinham todas aquelas vozes.

Remus se mantinha de olhos fechados, completamente concentrado, então ouviu com sua audição aguçada: um batimento de coração à sua direita. Sem precisar abrir os olhos correu naquela direção atacando a pessoa ali.

Sirius e James viram o momento em que Remus achou um e logo tudo desandou. Vários homens entraram na pequena clareira que os irmãos estavam e imediatamente começaram a atacá-los. A causa da voz abafada deles era que todos usavam mascaras, representando diferentes animais.

- Ora, ora... Não é que eles sabem lutar _Cain*_?

O provocador atacava Sirius impiedosamente e o moreno devolvia o ataque na mesma altura. James e Remus também lutavam perto do irmão, mas de formas extremamente diferentes. Remus mantinha seus olhos fechados e usava uma técnica de luta onde ele acertava principalmente os órgãos e músculos mais importantes do inimigo.

- Eu acho que eles foram bem treinados _Hefestos_**! – respondeu o que lutava com Remus, um deles que se contentava em provocar os garotos riu.

- Exibidos – resmungou o chamado de Hefestos. – Vamos ao que interessa.

Sirius, James e Remus prestaram uma atenção redobrada em tudo ao deixarem de ser atacados. Ao verem Hefestos sacar uma espada, ficaram alertas. Kahlan não permitira que _eles_ usassem armas durante a missão, mas nunca dissera nada sobre os outros.

Um deles, com a mascara representando um corvo bufou audivelmente e se sentou em uma pedra que estava ali, tirou de um bolso uma maçã e uma adaga e se pôs a descascar a maçã metodicamente. Remus sem nenhum tipo de explicação fixou seu olhar no que parecia ser o mais inofensivo de todos os homens.

- Porque não pulamos logo para o teste Hefestos, essa enrolação me cansa. – o homem da maçã disse. O chamado Cain riu alto.

- Sempre impaciente, _Ulisses***_?

O chamado Ulisses deu de ombros prestando total atenção em sua maçã como se ela fosse seu bem mais precioso. Sirius estava impaciente novamente, seu sangue ainda quente pela recente luta, pedia por mais ação. James não estava em um estado diferente e Remus ainda olhava com curiosidade para Ulisses.

- Certo, vamos direto ao ponto então – um dos homens não nomeados disse parecendo entediado.

- Como Kahlan disse vocês tem a primeira parte da missão agora. É a luta, o desafio de força. Se vocês passarem nós deixaremos vocês irem e indicaremos o caminho certo, se não... – Outro homem não nomeado falava monotonamente, e deu de ombros no final, rindo sombriamente.

- _Se não_ o que? – exigiu Sirius irritado.

O chamado Ulisses por fim se levantou e deu uma mordida em sua maçã, a adaga ainda em sua mão. Olhou diretamente dentro dos olhos de Sirius e disse calmo.

- Eu vou poder brincar com vocês – os olhos de Ulisses eram frios como gelo em uma cor azul pálida quase branca, olhos que penetravam fundo e viam sua alma, viam seus mais profundos segredos. Eram olhos capazes de congelar o inferno.

Inconscientemente Sirius estremeceu e o sorriso de Ulisses aumentou ao perceber essa reação. Remus estreitou os olhos e mexeu os pés impaciente, James contava mentalmente as chances dele e seus irmãos ganharem e revivia em sua mente a luta anterior tentando descobrir fraquezas dos "inimigos".

- Vamos começar então. – Remus exigiu. – Vocês pararam por estarem cansados e quererem recuperar suas forças.

Hefestos olhou para Remus e fez um aceno que supostamente deveria ser respeitoso, mas da forma que ele o fez o que disse depois mostravam toda a zombaria por trás do gesto.

- Acha que precisamos estar descansados para vencer _vocês_? – O "vocês" foi proferido de forma que fazia parecer que o homem não achava Sirius, James e Remus grande coisa.

- Chega! – James disse se jogando em cima de um dos homens que ele ficou sem saber o pseudônimo.

Logo a luta recomeçou. Ulisses, o homem da maçã, manteve-se à parte dela, somente observando os movimentos de James, Sirius e Remus. Seus olhos frios e inteligentes prestavam atenção até no mínimo gesto e nada passava despercebido por seus perspicazes olhos.

Passaram-se horas e a luta parecia nunca acabar, logo o sol começou a amanhecer, no entanto nenhum dos lados desistia. Até que o barulho de ossos se quebrando destruiu o barulho da luta silenciosa. Um grito masculino logo foi ouvido, e todos pararam de lutar para ver um dos homens sem nome segurar com força o braço e olhar com ódio para Sirius que riu em sua risada-latido.

- Nunca falamos que lutamos justo, companheiro.

Ulisses ergueu a sobrancelha e um sorriso de canto de lábio apareceu em seu rosto, agora a luta era de certa forma igual. Três contra três, o homem ferido viera para o lado de Ulisses e se sentara no chão, avaliando o dano ao braço e descansando da longa batalha.

Suor escorria dos seis rostos dos lutadores, todos ofegavam altamente, mas ninguém parecia disposto a desistir. Um sorriso meio louco estava nos lábios de Sirius, James e até mesmo Remus. Depois de mais algum tempo James segurou a cabeça de seu oponente e levantou seu joelho acertando o queixo dele e o deixando desacordado.

Remus rodeou seu oponente que cansado demais não conseguiu impedir o loiro de agarrar seu pescoço. Remus apertou a garganta de Cain com força até esse não ter forças para lutar contra o aperto então o loiro o soltou e chutou o estomago de Cain que caiu a dez pés longe de Remus e ficou no chão.

Só faltava um agora, Sirius deu soco atrás de soco mais motivado ao ver que este era o ultimo oponente. até que o homem que lutava contra ele caiu, também desacordado.

Ulisses bateu palmas para os três irmãos ofegantes e riu, então em movimentos lentos e talvez ensaiados tirou a mascara revelando um rosto cheio de cicatrizes com o par de gelados olhos azuis e cabelos da cor de palha um pouco longos.

- Alastor! – disseram os três juntos, surpresos.

Por mais que soubessem que eram os irmãos debaixo das mascaras e da falsa identidade de "inimigos", ainda era difícil acreditar que Alastor, o _Olho Tonto Moody,_ fosse participar de algo assim. Um sorriso de puro orgulho estava estampado no rosto do Olho Tonto.

- Parece que fazer os três idiotas desobedientes treinarem até cair deu certo no final das contas! – A voz de trovão de Alastor que até pouco tempo atrás estivera abafada e levemente rouca voltou ao normal.

- Então nós passamos? – Remus perguntou quase surpreso.

Alastor jogou a cabeça para trás e riu do jovem e inocente espanto de seus irmãos mais novos.

- É claro que passaram, garoto! Vê mais algum oponente aqui? – Remus, Sirius e James deram sorrisos tímidos e então seus sorrisos aumentaram conforme a enormidade do que fizeram os atingiu.

- Nós conseguimos! – Gritou Sirius animado e em sua empolgação de um pulo socando o ar.

Alastor revirou os olhos para o irmão.

- Sempre o mesmo.

James suspirou e se esticou, estava totalmente dolorido. Remus esfregou a coluna, sentindo-se em frangalhos. Sirius então bocejou, pensando que poderia dormir por um mês inteiro e ainda assim estar cansado.

- Vocês conseguiram passar pra próxima fase, eu já vou entregar a água para vocês e levá-los pelo caminho certo.

- Você vai conosco? – James perguntou levemente esperançoso. Alastor sorriu de lado e deu de ombros.

- Só parte do caminho. É um caminho longo. – Sirius novamente sendo Sirius disse confiante para o irmão mais velho.

- Nós chegaremos até o fim dele.

Alastor gargalhou.

- Eu espero.

Jogou um odre contendo água fresca para cada um deles e começou a andar. Ao ver que nenhum dos irmãos o seguia, Moody gritou com sua voz de trovão.

- Vocês pretendem chegar ao final parados? – Logo os três jovens se colocaram a seguir Alastor.

* * *

><p>* - Cain o irmão malvado que matou Abel, <em>segundo<em> _a_ _bíblia_.

** - Hefestos é um Deus Grego filho de Zeus, é o Deus ferreiro, ele quem criou a armadura de Atenas, o raio de Zeus, a carruagem de Apolo entre outras coisas.

*** - Ulisses é um dos heróis Troianos, ele quem teve a ideia do cavalo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Não matem a autora pela demora! Matem a beta dela! *pisca* Que acharam da aparição dos Marotos? Espero que gostem e se a Nanda betar os capítulos em tempo semana que vem tem mais um! Suasuahhusa Ameei a quantidade de comentários que recebi, estou ficando muito feliz com a repercussão que essa fanfic está tendo, ela é minha menina dos olhos de verdade. Logo, logo as Bloowari aparecem. E desculpem a autora pela falta de 'ação', mas rapidinho os Marotos e as Bloowari vão se encontrar e vocês vão perceber o quão insana eu consigo ser! Bem, comentem amores.

A proposito, deixo desde já meu pedido de desculpas se ofender alguém por causa das referencias bíblicas e tals. A verdade é que eu não acredito nela, então tenho tendências a ser sarcástica sobre o assunto, qualquer um que se sentir ofendido me perdoe, por favor.

Agora deixo vocês com a nota da beta mais enrolana e perfeita do mundo: Nanda Evans!

Beeijos

_1 Lily Evans_.

**N/B:** Hey, povo! Então, podem continuar a me culpar, sou uma preguiçosa cara-de-pau que enrolou a Catita (1 Lily Evans) até não poder mais pra betar esse capítulo, mas o fiz antes que perdesse o posto novamente. Acontece que agora que engajei na leitura, percebi que sentia falta do FF! Então me usando da maravilhosa fic da minha Catita, faço a propaganda de que talvez em breve eu volte a habitar esse site! (Nenhum de vocês deve me conhecer, mas deixa a criança sonhar, certo?) Sem mais delongas, comentem em mais esse maravilhoso capítulo ou farei vocês sentirem uma dor dos infernos essa noite! *sorri resplandecentemente* _Baci, baci! _('beijos' em italiano, caras-pálidas - sou um doce, né?)

**Nanda Evans**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry lindas, sem resposta das reviews. Prometo que no próximo respondo todas! Beeeijos, <em>

_1 Lily Evans._


	4. Capítulo O3  Primeira Missão Parte II

**Capítulo 3 – Primeira Missão Parte II**

* * *

><p><em>3912, Algum lugar do mundo.<em>

**A**lastor estava silencioso enquanto pensava que talvez Kahlan tivesse finalmente enlouquecido, mandar três jovens como James, Sirius e Remus para as mãos das Bloowari era suicídio. O homem apesar de não demonstrar tinha certa predileção pelos três jovens.

Ele nunca vira nenhuma delas, nenhuma das ultimas crias de Kahlan vira, essa era a verdade. E agora a bruxa simplesmente decidir entregar os três de bandeja não parecia certo. Mas Alastor tinha mais juízo que tentar contestar a mãe.

- Você esta calado demais. – Remus disse de repente, surpreendendo Alastor.

- Não, não estou. – Alastor retrucou e continuou olhando para frente.

- Na verdade você está sim. – Sirius respondeu bem humorado pela ultima vitória.

- Calem a boca, eu preciso pensar. – Alastor resmungou.

Todos ficaram em silencio por todo o caminho depois, não era sábio irritar Alastor. Um dos únicos filhos de Kahlan á já ter se envolvido com humanos, ninguém realmente sabia o porque ou como e quando, simplesmente sabiam que Alastor fora jogado no mundo humano e permanecera nele por vários anos. Pagando por um crime, alguns diziam, outros acreditavam que fora uma escolha do homem, para que pudesse ser mais forte e mais poderoso entre as proles da Fênix.

Existiam mundos coexistindo no planeta terra, pequenos e particulares mundos. Nenhum deles era seguro, nenhum deles era _realmente_ civilizado. Mas de longe o mundo humano era o pior, o mais sádico e o com mais sede de poder.

As bruxas, criaturas quase míticas se escondiam e treinavam seus poderes novamente em Avalon, a antiga ilha e local sagrado das bruxas ressurgira. Mas diferente de antes _nenhum_ homem era admito lá, não em séculos. O poder de Merlin e de certa forma sua traição em forma de amor á Arthur fora uma dura lição aprendida por todas as bruxas.

Kahlan e suas crias tinham seu próprio lugar no mundo, ninguém sabia exatamente onde ficava, não eram permitidas a entrada de nenhuma espécie ou raça além das crias da grande Fênix e de em casos extremamente necessários as Bloowari.

_Bloowari_. As filhas e descendentes de Aurora também tinham uma ilha própria, mas mantinham humanos lá, afinal _alimento_ era necessário, mas fora os humanos-comida e as eventuais visitas de Kahlan á ilha das Bloowari era completamente fechada, cercada por encantos e proteções dados pela própria Fênix.

Lobisomens, fadas, sereias e todas as criaturas mitológicas haviam se espalhado pelo mundo, escondendo-se na maior parte do tempo. Alguns tentando entrar no perigoso mundo humano, outros tentando descobrir e localizar outras criaturas dotadas de magia. Tentando ganhar o poder supremo sobre todos, querendo destronar Kahlan.

Meldrem. O nome sussurrado, aquele de quem nunca se era permitido falar. Um nome tão temido, tão coberto pela camada espeça de medo e dor que causava arrepios só de se pensar. A mais pura e completa forma da maldade, um assassino cruel e mercenário. Seu único objetivo era ter _tudo_ _e todos_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ano da destruição...<strong>_

_Humanos gritavam e corriam, completamente desesperados enquanto meteoritos caiam sobre o planeta destruindo virtualmente tudo que alcançavam. Crianças chorando, gritando. E então se destacando em meio á todo o caos e toda a destruição uma mulher e um homem, completamente parados um de frente para o outro._

_Cabelos chocantemente ruivos e longos caiam por sobre os ombros pálidos da mulher, olhos azul gelo que se cravavam cheios de um ódio e um amor absoluta__mente puros no homem alto á sua frente. A constituição dela era delicada, seu corpo mignon, mas sua alma gritava e lutava. Aquela era __**a**__ Fênix era Kahlan a bruxa das bruxas. A mais sagrada e poderosa criatura._

_A sua frente estava seu primeiro. Seu primeiro filho, seu primeiro escolhido, seu primeiro e ultimo traidor. Meldrem tinha cabelos negros e longos, olhos escuros quase negros como sua alma brilhavam enquanto ele sorria. Ninguém ousaria dizer que Meldrem era algo além de irresistível, mas Kahlan sabia melhor que seguir á aparência. Tudo aquilo era um disfarce para a verdadeira maldade._

_- Você ousa por os pés em meus domínios? – chiou a bruxa furiosa. Meldrem simplesmente sorriu sarcástico._

_- Ora _mamãe_ achei que ficaria feliz em me ver. – a voz dele go__tejava de seu sarcasmo, mas seus olhos eram absolutamente frios. Não demonstrando sentimento algum._

_- Vá embora Meldrem, e permitirei que viva. – Kahlan disse firmemente, sua voz dura enquanto seus cabelos ondulavam a sua volta enquanto seu poder era chamado pela força de suas emoções._

_- Ou o que ó poderosa Fênix? Vai _me matar_? – o deboche na voz de Meldrem era insultante e Kahlan rosnou cheia de ódio daquela criatura que colocara no mundo e moveu o pulso._

_Sangue escorreu por todo o peito de Meldrem enquanto cortes apareciam e escorriam até as pernas dele, nenhuma reação do bruxo foi vista, ele continuava a sorrir e olhar dentro dos olhos de sua criadora. Ou pelo menos nos olhos de uma encarnação dela._

_- Você sabe que não pode me matar. – ele riu dela enquanto dizia o que ambos sabiam ser verdade, não era o destino de Kahlan destruir a vida do mal absoluto que colocara no mundo._

_- Não significa que eu não possa ir contra o destino criatura desprezível. – ela rosnou, mas Meldrem simplesmente riu sabendo que Kahlan nunca iria contra o destino._

_- Você se acha tão poderosa... – ele mais uma vez debochou._

_Uma visão cobriu a vista de Kahlan deixando por segundos a bruxa vulnerável até ela recuperar o controle de seu corpo mesmo enquanto tinha a visão._

_**Me**__**ldrem parado de frente para uma cachoeira, olhos vibrantes e verdes olhando para ele. Tristes olhos, o vento sussurrou para Kahlan. Era uma mulher, era uma **_Bloowari!

_**Kahlan enquanto conectada á visão percebeu e sentiu o vínculo entre seu filho e ela, um amor sublime que ia além de tudo, da parte de ambos. A Bloowari não se importava com as vidas que ele tirara. Não se importava com nada, era claro para Kahlan.**_

_**- Meldrem... – a voz dela era cristalina e suplicante. Kahlan sentiu a escuridão se elevar em seu filho e seu peito gritou pela dor de sua alma materna ao sentir aquilo.**_

_**- Sua hora chegou, **__meu amor_. _**– e com isso a mão fria e pálida de Meldrem se cravou dentro do peito da Bloowari, segurando, literalmente, o coração da vampira. Uma única lágrima esc**__**apou dos olhos dela enquanto lentamente e dolorosamente morria.**_

_**- Mesmo assim, mesmo destruindo e acabando com minha vida. Meldrem, O Primeiro, eu amo você. Eu sempre serei sua. – Meldrem gritou enquanto sua alma lutava pelo bem e contra o mal. **_

_**O coração da vampira foi arrancado. O corpo sem vida caiu no chão, Meldrem gritou e sua alma perdeu o ultimo pedaço.**_

_Um sorriso vitorioso veio aos lábios da bruxa e ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, deixando aparecer nos olhos de Meldrem uma centelha de irritação._

_- Seu destino corre para você Meldrem. – ela disse cheia de satisfação as palavras vendo-as atingir seu primeiro filho._

_- Você não sabe de nada! Nada! – ele rosnou e se jogou contra ela. Os poderes sombrios de ambos se combatendo._

_A grande explosão__ nuclear que criaram separou todo o mundo e o deixou como viria a ser no futuro: completamente dividido._

* * *

><p>Depois de andarem até quase anoitecer Alastor deixou James, Sirius e Remus em frente á uma trilha. Entregou outro odre de água cheio e deu um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta, os olhos azuis cristalinos do mais corajoso dos filhos de Kahlan brilhavam.<p>

- Eu _realmente_ espero que consigam passar pirralhos. – ele rosnou com sua característica voz mal humorada.

- Nós vamos. – Sirius disse confiante. Remus deu um sorriso concordando e James se manteve impassível, mas em seus olhos ardia o que acreditava ser verdade: ele e os irmãos iriam conseguir.

- Lembrem do que eu disse, certo? Vigilância...

- Constante! – os três jovens disseram juntos, divertidos fazendo Alastor revirar os olhos.

O homem mais velho e mais sábio se virou para partir e disse de costas para os três jovens á quem respeitava e em quem colocava sua confiança, não se importando com o que os outros disseram sobre eles serem os escolhidos de Kahlan.

- Existe uma chama dentro do peito de vocês, ela _arde_ e ardera ainda mais quando descobrirem seu destino. Até lá, mantenham seus corações, almas e corpo focados na missão que vão receber quando passarem por esse teste bobo. Muito está por vir, e vocês no final estarão sozinhos.

Nenhum deles entendeu as palavras de Alastor, mas as acolheram e guardaram em seus peitos, sabendo que se o irmão dizia ser útil algum dia. Assim que Alastor sumiu de suas vistas eles respiraram fundo e entraram dentro da trilha caminhando em silencio.

Não havia o que falar, não havia o que fazer além de caminhar e caminhar. Estavam cansados, mas não parariam, não enquanto não soubessem e sentissem ser o certo a fazer.

Horas e horas depois todos eles caminhavam, o céu já escurecera e caminhavam na escuridão quando escutaram passos. O que estranharam era que não tentavam ser disfarçados como se seu dono não se importasse em ser descoberto. E isso significava duas coisas: ou quem os seguia era muito tolo ou muito poderoso. E os três irmãos apostavam na segunda opção.

- _Remus_... – uma voz suave, feminina clamou pela noite, cantando pela alma de Remus, tentando seduzi-lo. O loiro simplesmente fechou os olhos e continuou caminhando forçando Sirius e James á o seguirem.

- _James_... – outra voz suave, mas igualmente feminina chamou por James fazendo o moreno parar por instantes e dar um incerto passo em direção á voz, mas logo balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar.

- _Sirius..._ – o moreno parou e tremeu enquanto uma rajada de puro desejo percorria todo seu corpo ante a voz doce e perfeitamente feminina ia até seus ouvidos, ignorando os protestos dos irmãos seguiu a voz até que se encontrou dentro de uma pequena clareira e nela havia um rio, pequeno, mas de aparência fundo. Uma mulher nua estava dentro dele, parada simplesmente olhando para Sirius com olhos quentes e convidativos.

A mulher tinha cabelos muito longos, que iam até abaixo da bunda, eles eram cor de mel queimado como os olhos dela, ela tinha um belo corpo, completamente formado e deliciosamente feminino. O corpo de Sirius respondeu á ele. A mulher riu e sua cascata de cabelos balançou envolta dela.

- Você pode me ter se quiser. – ela disse e inconscientemente Sirius deu um passo à frente e então ela continuou na mesma voz sedutora. – _Se_ você me der algo antes.

- O que você quiser. – Sirius disse cego pelo desejo e a mulher mais uma vez riu fazendo uma rajada elétrica percorrer todo o corpo de Sirius.

- Talvez você não seja forte o bastante para pagar o preço jovem Sirius. – a mulher continuou calmamente e saiu da água que escorreu por seu corpo enquanto ela caminhava e parava diretamente em frente á Sirius tocando os lábios e a garganta dele. – Você me daria sua _alma_? Daria, Sirius? – os olhos cor de mel dela queimavam Sirius deixando a garganta dele seca enquanto tudo que podia pensar e sentir era o calor do corpo dela.

- E-eu... – Sirius começou a falar então as palavras de Alastor vieram a sua mente. _Mantenham seus corações, almas e corpo focados na missão q__ue vão receber quando passarem por esse teste bobo.._

- Sirius? – ela ronronou no ouvido do moreno e então ele abriu os olhos.

- Não, eu nunca daria minha alma para _você_.

Os olhos dela se cerraram, mas logo um rosnado estranho saiu por seus lábios e as mãos dela começaram a lentamente se transformar em garras e o rosto dela a se alongar e encher de pelos, o próprio corpo da estranha mulher cresceu, alongou e se transformou. Logo em frente para Sirius estava um gigantesco – pelo menos três vezes o tamanho normal – leão.

- Como você _ousa_ me negar filhote medíocre e humano? – o leão rosnou, mas sua voz era definitivamente a da mulher de uma maneira assustadora e completamente antinatural.

Sirius tinha seus olhos arregalados enquanto a criatura prendia suas garras em seu ombro e estomago e apertava, fazendo sangrar e consequentemente o moreno gritar alto. Remus e James não conseguiam chegar ao irmão o que os deixava desesperados, mas aquela era a batalha de Sirius e ninguém pode lutar a batalha de outras pessoas.

- Eu posso deixa-lo viver. – ele/ela começou a falar novamente fazendo Sirius estremecer e se concentrar nele/nela.

- O que você quer? – a voz do filho de Kahlan era hostil agora. O leão pareceu sorrir e se inclinou deixando o bafo quente cair no rosto de Sirius.

- Que você descubra a resposta do enigma.

- Tudo bem. – o moreno disse se sentindo sufocado.

- São três. Uma fia, uma vê e uma corta. Todos são vistos, fiados e cortados, três vezes encontradas e três vezes perdidas, vida e morte controlam. Tudo por elas passa, controlam o tecer e o cortar. Quem elas são?

Sirius começou a suor frio enquanto pensava desesperadamente, não era como Remus que tinha cérebro rápido e privilegiado, as respostas lhe vinham... eventualmente. E esse era o problema, não podia dizer para a criatura a sua frente que precisava de tempo para pensar.

- E-eu... – começou incerto, mas então a voz feminina vinda do animal o parou novamente.

- Pense bem no que vai dizer, filhote. Não dou segundas chances. – Sirius concordou e fechou os olhos se concentrando somente em sua respiração enquanto estremecia.

O que poderiam ser? Eram três... Uma fia, uma vê e uma corta... _Tecer_, _cortar_... Sirius se permitiu um pequeno sorriso enquanto a resposta lentamente lhe vinha a mente.

- Eu sei sua resposta. – o moreno disse o orgulhoso a criatura olhou dentro de seus olhos e lentamente saiu de cima do corpo de Sirius fazendo o moreno gemer de dor sentindo mais que antes seus ferimentos.

- Qual é a resposta humano?

- As Parcas. – o leão jogou sua enorme cabeça para trás e grunhiu alto fazendo os pássaros voarem, logo estremecia e tremia, então voltava a sua forma humana e a deslumbrante mulher olhava para Sirius levemente surpresa então o orgulho veio á suas feições novamente humanos.

- Eu sabia que conseguiria, Sirius. – então os olhos cor de mel quente brilharam e ela se inclinou em direção ao corpo de Sirius lambendo a ferida dele e a fazendo fechar lentamente. – Vou cuidar de você, filho da Fênix.

O sussurro dela mal foi ouvido por Sirius, que logo perdia a consciência.

* * *

><p>James e Remus estavam extremamente preocupados com Sirius, mas não conseguiam se mover para sair da trilha e as estranhas vozes femininas haviam parado de chama-los á horas de modo que estavam novamente em silencio, tudo que ambos podiam pensar era em perder o irmão.<p>

- James... Você acha que...? – Remus não conseguiu completar seu medo. James estremeceu então tocou o ombro do irmão mais novo e disse com uma firmeza que não sentia.

- Ele vai ficar bem. É o Sirius, não é? – Remus sorriu levemente relaxado então disse depois de alguns segundos provocando uma risada em James.

- É isso que me preocupa.

Eles gargalharam um pouco, mas novamente ficaram preocupados e voltaram a caminhar, os pés de ambos doíam e a trilha parecia nunca acabar. Era estreita e rodeada por árvores, arbustos, flores de todos os tipos e pequenos animais.

Uma risada alta e sarcástica soou na escuridão, James e Remus ficaram alertas e logo um homem grande e musculoso, com cabelos longos e completamente selvagens apareceu. Presas, não de vampiro, mas ainda assim presas estava em seu rosto.

- Qual dos garotinhos vai me enfrentar? – James deu um passo a frente, mas Remus segurou o braço do irmão e foi em direção ao estranho ergueu o queixo e disse orgulhoso e firme.

- Eu vou. – o sorriso do homem aumentou conforme um alto rosnado vinha na noite ele jogou a cabeça para trás e uivou exatamente como um lobo causando arrepios de alerta em Remus.

_Lobisomem._

- Lobisomem. – sussurram os filhos de Kahlan ficando ainda mais alertas sentindo o aumento drástico do perigo.

- Fenrir Greyback, á seu dispor. – o lobisomem fez uma curvatura debochada ante os dois.

- Vai James, eu vou cuidar dele. – a confiança na voz de Remus não poderia ser contestada e com seu coração apertado James apertou o ombro do irmão e voltou a andar sabendo que logo o _seu_ desafio apareceria.

- Somos só nos agora, loirinho. – Fenrir disse com seu sorriso cheio de dentes e presas.

Remus sentia medo, mas sabia que tinha de continuar, estreitou os olhos e se colocou em posição de luta. Fenrir riu mais uma vez e também se colocou em posição, por vários minutos um somente avaliou o outro.

* * *

><p>Kahlan apareceu na frente de James fazendo o moreno parar imediatamente e se curvar de leve, respeitoso. A bruxa olhou para o filho tão parecido com Charlus e seu coração fraco palpitou erraticamente enquanto a velha culpa lhe corroía, mas a Fênix fechou seus olhos e fez o que sabia ser necessário.<p>

- Eu matei seu pai James. – o moreno imediatamente negou com a cabeça.

- Não, não _mãe!_ Você não tem culpa do que acontecesse quando você dorme com um deles... – o moreno falava rapidamente, nervosamente, mas a risada da Fênix o parou e os olhos vermelhos de Kahlan brilharam distantes.

- Você acha que eu não poderia impedir se quisesse? _É claro_ que eu podia James, sempre pude, mas _sempre_ optei por não fazer.

Os olhos de James estavam atormentados enquanto encarava sua mãe, não querendo acreditar naquilo, mas algo sussurrando em sua mente que era verdade. Afinal, Kahlan era a mais poderosa bruxa do universo como poderia simplesmente não salvar uma vida humana?

- Eu _exilei_ seu irmão, James. – o sorriso no rosto da bruxa era assustador. E James estremeceu ao ouvir indiretamente a mãe falando de Meldrem.

- Pare com isso! Pare! – James disse angustiado levando as mãos aos ouvidos, então Kahlan segurou ambas as mãos do filho e olhando dentro dos olhos dele ela revelou.

- _Eu_ permite que o mundo se desintegrasse. E eu e somente eu coloquei em _suas_ costas o fardo de ter que matar Meldrem. Eu sou a_ senhora do destino_.

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de James enquanto as palavras de Kahlan entravam em sua mente, então claro como cristal lhe veio a resposta para tudo que a mãe lhe falava.

- Não importa. – o sussurro de James mal foi ouvido. E Kahlan disse, ainda o testando, ainda precisando saber se James passaria no teste, em seu ultimo teste.

- Eu entreguei Remus para Fenrir Greyback e Sirius para uma esfinge. Arquitetei todas as provas e desafios que passaram. Eu criei esse mundo como ele é atualmente.

James tremeu, enquanto ódio enchia seu peito. Uma escuridão rondava sua alma, procurando somente uma pequena brecha para poder inundar o próprio James de maldade e ódio, Kahlan esperou, sabendo que essa era a pequena luta de James: lutar contra os mesmos demônios que Meldrem. _Talvez_ se tornar no próprio Meldrem, caso perdesse. E se elevar mais poderoso e magnifico se ganhasse.

Os olhos avelã de James se abriram e ele sussurrou, com lágrimas caindo por seus olhos.

- Eu te amo mãe.

Kahlan sentiu seus olhos arderem e puxou James para seus braços. Ele passara.

* * *

><p>A luta entre Remus e Greyback era desigual, o lobisomem tinha muito mais força por conta da grande lua cheia no céu. Remus grunhiu irritado enquanto continuava desviando dos golpes de Fenrir e atacando de volta.<p>

- Não vai desistir loirinho? – Fenrir debochou. – Chamar a mamãe?

- Lute mais, fale menos. – Remus grunhiu.

- Cansei desse jogo Remus. – Fenrir disse de repente e em um movimento que Remus não registrou Fenrir estava atrás de si e mordia com força seu ombro, cravando os dentes na carne e fazendo o sangue jorrar.

- NÃO! – Remus gritou sentindo todo seu ser se desintegrar enquanto Fenrir cravava os dentes em seu ombros e arranhava suas costas fazendo a pele rasgar e o sangue jorrar.

A risada demoníaca de Fenrir soou nos ouvidos de Remus e este caiu no chão respirando com dificuldade, sentindo-se arder e queimar.

- Não... – sussurrou. Fenrir se ajoelhou do lado de Remus e lambendo a bochecha do loiro sussurrou.

- Agora você é como eu, _meu pequeno Lupin_.

Fenrir desapareceu na escuridão, largando Remus sozinho para morrer ou se transformar, pois não eram todos que aguentavam a carga do veneno da licantropia. O corpo do jovem tremia enquanto ele se sentia queimar e mudar, as cicatrizes em suas costas permaneceriam, lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Remus.

Dor, dor, era tudo sobre a dor.

* * *

><p>Meldrem se levantou da cadeira elegante onde estava sentado, seus olhos brilharam na escuridão da sala onde estava, olhou diretamente para a pintura que mantinha de Kahlan em uma de suas encarnações, ninguém sabia ao certo qual.<p>

- Está quase na hora, _mamãe_; – o sorriso em seus lábios era cruel, frio e cheio de ódio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oiii lindas!

Não apedrejem a autora e sim a _beta_ dela! Tudo culpa da Nanda! Sim, sim, sim! hsuahsusa O capítulo está sem betagem, _sorry_! Dá uma dozinha dos nossos Marotos favoritos aqui não? T.T Meldrem finalmente apareceu o/

Gostaram do meu vilão favorito? shuahsua Ahh algo que não lembro se disse, as visões da Kahlan, elas não acontecem _exatamente_ como ela as vê. Então atenção porque elas podem passar e vocês nem veem! *pisca* Bem, não vou reclamar da quantidade de reviews porque eu demorei. Mas como de _seis_ reviews por capítulo pulamos pra _três_? Tentem comentar nesse okay? Se eu tiver mais que três comentários prometo que semana que vem betado ou não tem um novo capítulo. E antes que eu me esqueça, por favor, perdoem os erros grotescos certho? Ahhhhhh antes que me esqueça confiram a _playlist_ de Bloowari no meu perfil, vocês vão amar as musicas escolhidas pela minha mammá Sana!

Bem, deixe-me ir responder as reviews.

Beeijos.

_1 Lily Evans._

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mammá Sana - <strong>Maaammá! Verdade, todos eles são /hoho. Eu amei todos os atores que você escolheu, pode ter ceerteza! =D Ohh _inceeesto!_ *pulando aqui* e com afilhados! Essa é nova pra gente, não? Não lembro de incestos com afilhados antes, sahusuahsau. Ahh aposto que você escrevia lutas boas sim! Mas confesso que amo as que escrevo e amo escrever lutas apesar de achar elas deveras dificeis. Dona Alecrim não apareceu pra esse, mas hei de ter certeza que ela ficou honrada com o elogio =D Beeijos mammá, até o próximo! Amo você 3

**Mariana E. Potter - **Own! Obrigada pelo elogio eu também amo suas reviews! Espero que comente nesse de novo e deixe sua opinião sempre. Beeijos.

**Luci E. Potter - **Muummys! *abraça de volta apertado porque apesar de ter falado com a Mummys hoje já esta com saudades* sahushauhas Só assim mesmo pras enrolações da minha Carina serem boas o/ Pelo menso você conseguiu comentar! =D Ahh acho que mostra bem o que o Moody sentia nesse capítulo. Ele realmente se orgulhou dos irmãoszinhos! Mas também, com irmãos como esses quem não se orgulharia? Espero que goste desse tanto quanto dos outros! Ahh a Kahlan não envelhece _fisicamente_ so o corpo dela que com o tempo fica fraco e começa a não aguentar a carga do poder dela, ahh sobre a playlist ela está no meu perfil. Amo reviews grandes fale o quanto quiser. Beeijos Mummys! Amo você.


	5. Capítulo O4  Sobrevivendo

**Capítulo 4 – Sobrevivendo.**

* * *

><p><em>3913, Algum lugar do mundo.<em>

Cabelos arrepiados e castanhos muito escuros, olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhavam cheios de animação enquanto o garoto corria pela floresta com os irmãos atrás dele. Rindo sempre como se nunca houvessem motivos para infelicidade e logo um cervo grande, imponente e poderoso tomou seu lugar.

Um dos filhos que o seguia riu alto o que mais pareceu um latido e se transformou também, mas sua forma animal era um enorme cão, tão grande e tão parecido com um lobo que somente poderia ser filho dela. O terceiro pouco mais jovem também corria, mas em seus lábios um sorriso triste estava sempre presente logo ele gritou alto e sua transformação ocorreu: um lobo.

Sirius. James. Remus. Os escolhidos. Frutos de sua ligação com Charlus.

Um ano se passaram e Kahlan ainda se culpava interiormente, a forma natural de Remus seria sempre a de um lobo, mesmo antes de Fenrir, mas agora, por culpa do maldito lobisomem a cada transformação Remus sofria de uma dor terrível e sempre perdia o controle de si mesmo nas luas cheias.

Alastor parou do lado de Kahlan e perguntou em um tom de voz baixo.

- Você vai contar á verdade para James? – os olhos da bruxa endureceram e ela disse friamente, com olhos ainda pregados nos três filhos mais jovens.

- Eu disse a verdade para ele. – Alastor suspirou e então disse concordando.

- É claro. – ele se afastou da bruxa, mas a voz cheia de comando de Kahlan o fez parar.

- Alastor.

- Sim, Fênix? – ele perguntou educadamente, mas cheio de raiva por dentro.

- Se James souber de _qualquer coisa_ você será culpado, não importa se é inocente ou não.

Alastor estremeceu ante as palavras dela, mas abaixou a cabeça sabendo que não deveria se intrometer nos assuntos da Fênix.

- Saber de que? Eu por mim mesmo não sei de absolutamente nada.

- É bom que continue assim. – a voz de Kahlan ainda era dura e cheia de autoridade. Não dava margem para qualquer tipo de discussão ou contestação. Assim que as palavras saíram da boca dela Alastor sabia que por mais que achasse simplesmente errado James não saber a verdade não poderia falar nada. Suas mãos estavam atadas. Então disse alto e rancorosamente.

- Como sempre você nos mantem em suas mãos como peças de um jogo de xadrez, Fênix. – Kahlan não se dignou a olhar para ele enquanto respondia.

- Quando eu pedir sua opinião, Alastor, você saberá.

* * *

><p>No meio da tarde Kahlan caminhou decidida até a praça central e grunhiu irritada e sem folego, seu coração mais fraco que antes.<p>

- Soltem meus lobos, eu irei ver as Bloowari. – a voz da Fênix era carregada de autoridade enquanto ela esperava impaciente que cerca de seus trinta lobos fossem todos soltos.

Todos estremeceram ante o nome dito e soltaram ainda mais rapidamente os lobos de Kahlan que correram uivando alto em direção à dona e causando comichões na pele de Remus. Kahlan fechou os olhos e sussurrou palavras que nenhum deles entendeu, depois de meio segundo Kahlan e os lobos haviam desaparecido como fumaça.

Remus olhou para baixo sentindo sua pele queimar e arder, tocou seu ombro em um gesto costumeiro e velho. Depois de sua luta com Greyback sempre que se sentia nervoso ou tenso ou com qualquer outro tipo de emoção muito forte seu ombro queimava e doía e o lobo, o _lobisomem_ dentro de si grunhia e lutava contra as amarras da humanidade de Remus, querendo a todo custo se libertar.

Seu encontro com Greyback seria inesquecível de uma forma horrível e distorcida. Estaria sempre preso em sua mente, dentro dela no mais profundo de seu ser. Habitando seus pesadelos e povoando sua mente em maus momentos. A voz de Greyback ainda soava em sua mente durante seus sonhos.

_Um dia garoto, vamos nos reencontrar... E então você vera que seremos e__xatamente iguais. Eu já fui um jovem ingênuo um dia enganado por uma mulher poderosa, creio que quando você perceber o mesmo que eu podemos tentar uma aliança._

O loiro suspirou e se virou em direção a floresta. O que mais machucava em suas transformações não era a dor física em si, mas sim o fato de saber em alguma parte escondida de si mesma que Fenrir Greyback estava certo.

Um dia eles seriam iguais.

* * *

><p><em>3913, Ilha Bloowari<em>.

Uma mulher gritava a plenos pulmões em uma sala de parto e várias outras estavam em volta dela, cuidando da mãe e do bebê. Kahlan estava encostada na porta observando a sincronia das filhas de Aurora.

A Bloowari que dava a luz era extremamente bela, como todas as Bloowari eram. A pele pálida, os olhos azuis de guerreira e os cabelos vermelhos flamejantes, os gritos da mulher eram desesperados, mas Kahlan não interferiria ela sabia o que devia acontecer.

Magnésia, a Bloowari que dava a luz agora devia morrer. Junto da criança em seu ventre. A criança traria desgraça e morte para o seio de suas vampiras, e Kahlan não permitiria que isso acontecesse, não enquanto as vampiras servissem á seus propósitos.

- Fênix! – a voz irritada da líder atual das Bloowari voou até onde Kahlan estava parada e a bruxa olhou para cima curiosamente, olhando a líder das vampiras.

- Ajude-nos! – a voz de Madelayne era nervosa enquanto todas as mulheres ali percebiam que a vida de Magnésia e da criança estavam quase no fim, Kahlan continuou parada ignorando o alarme das mulheres então Magnésia levantou a cabeça e disse em um sussurro, os olhos gritando de ódio.

- Eu amaldiçoo você e sua missão se não me ajudar Fênix. – Kahlan riu alto.

- Já estou amaldiçoada o suficiente para todas as minhas vidas, Bloowari. Uma maldição á mais ou a menos não me fara diferença.

Magnésia gritou mais lutando para dar a luz e sobreviver, mas no fim as palavras de Kahlan estavam certas: a vampira e a criança morreram. Os olhos da líder eram cheios de fúria e ela foi em direção á Kahlan furiosa.

- _Como você pôde não __salvá-la? Você não tem o direito de sacrificar meu povo!_ – a voz dela era afiada e cheia de raiva.

- Controle sua língua, Bloowari. Ela e a criança tinham de morrer, só trariam desgraça para todos vivas. – Kahlan disse calmamente então se virou e partiu, deixando a líder e as outras Bloowari com um enorme e preso sentimento de vingança no peito.

A Fênix sabia que não devia se preocupar, as Bloowari nunca á trairiam. Se certificara de deixar isso garantido em seu acordo com Aurora. Mas se esse fosse o caso, Kahlan, como sempre, tinha uma carta extra na manga. Com um sorriso perigoso a bruxa tocou seu pulso acima da veia os olhos vermelhos brilhando de maneira perigosa enquanto ela caminha através da fronteira ignorando os olhos dos humanos e de outras Bloowari sobre si.

Os lobos se moviam inquietos nos limites da floresta, Kahlan coçou a cabeça do alpha da manada e então falando claramente com o animal a bruxa disse com sua voz desinteressada e mais perigosa que nunca.

- Cuidem para que eu não seja traída.

* * *

><p><em>3913, Algum lugar do mundo.<em>

Sirius estava levantando peso e se exercitando, tanto e tão brutalmente que o suor caia de seu rosto sem que ele se importasse. Seus olhos azuis estavam completamente frios e ressentidos, ele não falava com ninguém além de James e Remus. Ele sabia que seus irmãos mais novos seriam os únicos á realmente entendê-lo.

- Chega dessa merda Sirius. – James rosnou puxando o ombro do irmão com força. – Estou cansado de ver você e Remus se fecharem em si mesmos e me deixar de fora. Que merda irmão, me conte o que diabos aconteceu!

Sirius se afastou de James violentamente então olhando dentro dos olhos de seu irmão ele exalou fortemente e então fechou seus olhos tentando obter controle, mas logo a imagem de grandes e quentes olhos cor de mel queimado apareceu para si e Sirius tremeu de leve.

- Me deixe ajudar você, Sirius. – James suplicou ao irmão, agoniado de vê-lo tão fechado, mesmo depois de um ano.

- Eu fui capturado e torturado por uma esfinge. – Sirius sussurrou. James arregalou os olhos e apertou de leve o ombro do irmão o incentivando á falar. – Ela me fez por horas responder á todo o tipo de enigmas e cada vez que eu errava ela me torturava de uma maneira diferente.

- Sirius, eu... – James começou a falar buscando palavras para confortar o irmão.

- Não, deixe-me terminar James. Não eram sempre torturas físicas, psicológicas... Ela era diabolicamente linda como humana completa James, sedutora até o ultimo fio de cabelo, ela tomou tudo que conseguiu de mim.

Sirius abriu os olhos azuis e eles estavam distantes enquanto se lembrava de seu corpo sendo usado e abusado pela esfinge a cada enigma errado, por mais que houvesse odiado ser usado daquela forma sentira um desejo terrível a cada toque dela, correspondera as caricias ousadas da criatura.

- Remus foi pego por um lobisomem. – James disse em um murmúrio para Sirius, fazendo o mais velho cambalear de choque.

- Ele...? – Sirius não completou, mas James simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

- Foi mordido, por isso ele sente dor ao se transformar. – Sirius fechou os olhos novamente e quando os abriu eles brilhavam de ódio e sua voz era perigosamente escura ao dizer as palavras que condenariam para sempre Fenrir Greyback.

- Vamos matá-lo por ferir nosso irmão. – James concordou novamente, seus olhos também duros.

- Fenrir Greyback não saberá o que o atingiu.

Ambos os irmãos olharam para Remus e então concordaram mais uma vez silenciosamente ao verem o irmão antes tão alegre e brincalhão, sério e pálido. Magro demais, também. Sirius e James se entreolharam então concordaram silenciosamente, colocaram sorrisos em seus rostos e correram até Remus prontos para distrair o irmão.

Fenrir Greyback realmente nem veria o que iria atingi-lo quando os escolhidos de Kahlan o encontrassem, a vingança ardia na alma dos irmãos e não deixaria de queimar até que o lobisomem morresse.

Mas mesmo enquanto decidiam isso, enquanto planejavam acabar com a vida de Greyback Sirius sabia que não era nada além de um mentiroso, porque o que acontecera com a esfinge estaria para sempre em sua mente, mas a parte mais irracional de sua natureza nunca deixaria machucar a criatura, porque aquela, ele sabia, era para ser a missão de sua vida.

Aquela seria a história pela qual seria realmente lembrado. Seria o momento em que poderia enfim fechar seus olhos e descansar na eternidade. No momento em que matasse a esfinge que matara o antigo Sirius, que destruíra tudo em que o moreno acreditava.

* * *

><p>Kahlan estava parada em frente á uma grande marca antiga de queimado, a terra naquele local se tornara infértil e as manchas pretas na terra continuavam ali como sombras do que acontecera lá dezenove anos antes.<p>

- Eles estão quase prontos, Charlus. – a bruxa sussurrou olhando o horizonte parada no local onde Charlus fora cremado. – Eu os treinei o máximo que pude, e apesar da desgraça de Remus todos eles são fortes, mas algumas coisas me preocupam e só posso admiti-las para você. – os olhos vermelhos de Kahlan brilhavam de uma maneira perigosa enquanto ela se abaixava e sentava suas pernas não aguentando mais o peso de seu corpo. – Sirius fechou sua alma e coração, pelo menos para qualquer um que não sejam os irmãos. Isso pode prejudicar a jornada deles, Remus esta preso com a culpa acreditando que falhou quando sobreviver ao veneno e a dor e ainda assim ficar com a mínima transformação foi seu ganho... James é quase como você, Charlus. O teste dele foi aplicado por mim mesma, pessoalmente. Tinha que garantir a lealdade dele e a força dele em resistir ao chamado maligno que o tentara durante todo o tempo. Ele é a fina linha que manterá as Bloowari em controle, não posso correr riscos com ele.

- Talvez eu venha sendo dura demais com todos eles, mas este corpo já deu tudo que tinha que dar e esta cansado e velho, mas está se recusando á parar e libertar meu espirito para a nova jornada, me pergunto porque já que minhas visões estão bloqueadas pela maldita fraqueza que este estado me dá. Meldrem está espreitando na escuridão, somente esperando e não posso ver seu próximo passo Charlus. Isso me enlouquece.

A Fênix continuou falando por várias e várias horas "com Charlus". Kahlan sempre ia aquele local quando precisava de esclarecimento, pois ali era o único lugar onde a essência do que Charlus fora permanecia viva, a presença dele era facilmente sentida para alguém como a bruxa.

O coração de Kahlan estava fraco, errático. Sua respiração e pulmões cada vez mais debilitados, mas seu corpo recusava-se a se entregar e permitir a morte da poderosa bruxa, o motivo escapava do conhecimento dela, mas a fazia odiar a espera, mais que o normal. Vivia anos e anos com o mesmo corpo, quase séculos dependendo da encarnação, mas quando estava na hora de reviver sempre havia a mesma luta e cada vez ela era mais dura. Seu corpo negava-se a desistir e qualquer tentativa de acabar com sua vida mais rápido faria com que ela não renascesse, então sobrava-lhe somente sentir a dor e esperar o _melhor_.

Kahlan se deitou na terra queimada, ignorando a sujeira em suas roupas e cabelo, fechou os olhos e tentou respirar calmamente. Tossiu e sangue caiu em sua mão, um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios da morena enquanto um sinal de que seu fim estava mais próximo aparecia.

O sangue continuava em sua mão quando Lucius apareceu, Kahlan olhou para um dos filhos e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo enquanto seus olhos encontravam os cinzentos de Lucius, algo sobre ele havia mudado e a bruxa queria descobrir o que era.

- O que faz aqui Lucius? – o sorriso que apareceu nos lábios dele foi assustador, os olhos dele brilharam e ele se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido da Fênix.

- Trouxe um recadinho de Meldrem.

Tudo que a bruxa viu em seguida foi escuridão e dentro de seu peito a única coisa que ocorreu foi a sensação de raiva queimando e ardendo, enquanto ela passava pela traição de seus filhos, mas dessa vez a bruxa não ficaria parada e deixaria os idiotas fugirem, ela os mataria ou daria o pior destino possível para quem quer que a traísse.

Nunca cometeria os mesmos erros duas vezes e se algo que Meldrem a ensinara era que nunca poderia deixar traidores sobreviverem.

* * *

><p>Kahlan jogou a cabeça para trás fazendo os cabelos negros voarem por sobre seu rosto, os olhos vermelhos da Fênix eram perigosamente vermelhos enquanto olhava seus filhos traidores, um sorriso frio e sarcástico apareceu em seus lábios enquanto via a frustração deles por ela não ter morrido ainda.<p>

- Não é tão fácil quanto parece me matar. Seria de se pensar que Meldrem os avisaria disso. – zombou deles.

- Quieta! Você está sob nosso poder e podemos matá-la quando quisermos! – rosnou completamente irritado Lucius fazendo Kahlan rir alto, zombando dele.

- Deem uma lição para essa vadia. – Lucius grunhiu para um dos irmãos que estava ali com ele, Rosier.

Rosier era alto e com cabelos negros e olhos verde oliva, moreno e razoavelmente bonito. Um sorriso cruel e sádico estava em seu rosto no momento e ele se aproximou de Kahlan com uma faca nas mãos e deixou-a lentamente deslizar pela bochecha da bruxa fazendo o sangue jorrar e Kahlan o olhar com ódio, mas nenhum sinal de dor sendo demonstrado.

Lucius grunhiu novamente de ódio enquanto via aquela demonstração de desdém por parte da bruxa, ele arrancou a faca das mãos de Rosier e puxou o pulso de Kahlan com rudeza cortando facilmente a pele e fazendo novamente o sangue dela jorrar.

- Posso ficar nisso o resto da vida Lucius, é tudo que você tem? – a mão do loiro acertou em cheio o rosto de Kahlan e os olhos dela brilharam de uma maneira estranha, então lentamente ela colocou a língua para fora e lambeu o rastro do próprio sangue no rosto.

- Lucius... – Rosier disse em tom de aviso.

- Calado! – Lucius rosnou completamente furioso então ainda mais irritado enfiou a faca no estomago de Kahlan fazendo a bruxa revirar os olhos.

- Não vai conseguir me matar idiota, não sabe onde deve acertar ou como. É burro o suficiente para não estudar seu inimigo, nem mesmo acredito que coloquei tamanho asno no mundo. É completamente estupido, por acaso? – Kahlan disse cheia de desprezo enquanto mais sangue escapava de seu corpo.

Alguém parado nas sombras riu alto chamando á atenção de todos eles e fazendo Kahlan sentir todo seu corpo se contrair, a bruxa levou seus olhos para as sombras e então ofegou enquanto via um rosto que esperava nunca ver de novo.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. _Tom_ _Riddle_.

A bruxa ofegou em choque pela primeira vez mostrando seu choque, seus músculos travaram e ela sibilou como uma cobra para ele, pronta para dar o bote completamente esquecida da faca em seu estomago.

- Olá Kahlan, parece que nos reencontramos de novo. – a voz dele era macia e carregada do poder que o _humano_ Riddle conseguira adquirir. Pela primeira vez desde que fora capturada a Fênix temeu por sua vida.

Pois Riddle era o único que sabia onde estava o corpo de Dumbledore, a chave para a destruição total da Fênix. Agora a vida de Kahlan estava por um fio, ou melhor dizendo... por uma pessoa.

- Tom... – a bruxa sussurrou em choque. O sorriso de Riddle aumentou.

- Parece que temos que acabar com uma vida, não é? – Kahlan fechou os olhos e então clamou em silencio.

- _Meldrem... me ajude_.

Tom Riddle olhava para ela de maneira divertida, um sorriso leve em seu rosto bonito. Poder rodeava o homem como a própria sombra dele, magia negra impregnada em cada parte do corpo de Riddle. Kahlan lambeu os lábios pensando em todas as suas chances de sair daquele local com vida.

Agora tudo, todo o futuro completamente planejado, cada detalhe e pequeno plano esquematizado pela Fênix dependia tão somente de seu inimigo, dependia de seu primogênito, dependia de Meldrem e do quanto ele estaria disposto a vê-la morrer pelas mãos de outra pessoa que não ele.

- Acho que me devia boas vindas melhores Kahlan. Considerando que somos... velhos amigos.

Os olhos da bruxa se estreitaram, mas ela sorriu sarcástica e fez uma curvatura com a cabeça, mesmo amarrada.

- Já que somos tão bons amigos, Tom, que acha de me soltar? Assim podemos nos cumprimentar como se deve.

Os olhos do humano brilharam de maneira perigosa e ele falou as palavras lentamente, como se as saboreando.

- Acho que não, eu gosto de tê-la sob meu poder querida Kahlan. Faz relembrar os velhos tempos, não acha?

- Naquela época a situação era inversa. – um sorriso sarcástico e cheio de ironia pintava os lábios da Fênix.

* * *

><p><em>2009,<em>_ Escócia._

Kahlan coçou a cabeça de uma águia que pousara perto de si com os olhos castanhos escuros brilhando de curiosidade, a bruxa tocou de leve a cabeça da ave querendo aprender o máximo possível sobre aquela predadora.

Assim que terminou de ler e visualizar toda a vida da criatura, seus hábitos e seus instintos a bruxa tirou a mão da pequena cabeça do animal. Assim que tirou suas mãos dela a águia deixou a cabeça tombar, morta.

- Tanto poder... – uma voz hipnotizante disse de perto. Kahlan que era atualmente morena olhou para o homem que falara e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- O que _você_ saberia de poder, humano? – o humano deu de ombros e levantou as mãos como se indicando que era inofensivo.

- Nada como o que _você_ sabe, eu tenho certeza. – os olhos dele brilharam e ele completou – Kahlan Minervus.

A bruxa ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele e disse de maneira leve.

- Você sabe quem eu sou.

O humano se aproximou dela e tocou a águia morta então sussurrou algumas palavras, logo o animal retornava a vida e saia voando. Os olhos dele brilharam enquanto a viam voar e se afastar no horizonte, quando Kahlan olhava para eles sentia algo dentro de si revolver, algo como um comichão ou um aviso. Talvez ambos.

- Como eu poderia não saber? – Kahlan riu dele.

Os olhos dele, grande e azuis brilharam ante o som da risada da Fênix e ele, corajoso, se aproximou mais. Teria no máximo trinta anos, cabelos chamativos e ruivos caiam sobre os olhos dele, dando um charme especial ao homem. Eram cacheados e bonitos, Kahlan em seu lado mais humano e carnal achou adorável.

- Acho justo que já que sabe quem sou me diga quem é.

O homem fez uma mesura e estendendo o braço para o ar falou enquanto a águia que acabara de salvar pousava sobre seu dedo. Os olhos azuis brilhando acolhedores e sinceros na direção da bruxa.

- Por favor, me chame de Albus... Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Não me matem por favor! Eu sei que disse que ia postar naquela mesma semana, mas tive alguns problemas com meu Alfredo *computador* ele não queria ligar e eu só tenho Bloowari nele, mas juro que vou passar logo para o Fly II *notebook* e espero que gostem desse capítulo. Cheio de mistérios huh?

Eu _acredito_ que fiz muitas revelações nesse capítulo, gostaram do tio Dumbie aparecendo? Ele está sem betagem, a props. Então me perdoem desde já, mas minha querida Nanda está sem computador não pode betar. E para compensar hoje estou postando um capítulo e de noite irei postar outro, só não postarei agora porque tive alguns problemas com ele. Agora, vou responder as reviews.

E para as ansiosas pelas Bloowari, um aviso: elas aparecem _realmente_ no próximo capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lala–e.p<strong> – *––* Que bom que está gostando. Aqui está o capítulo, fique ligada pro próximo. Beeijos!

**Luci E. Potter** – Muuummys! SAHUASHUSAUSA Não direi se é "daquela" Bloowari, é claro. Só se lembre que existem várias Bloowari's de olhos verdes, Lily sendo uma delas /pp E eu imaginei que você estaria, eles são meu casal favorito também, UHSAUHASUHSAHUSAHUSAUSAHUSHAU ameei o 'Melzinho' suasahusauhu Como você logo percebeu eu _nunca_ deixo as coisas mais claras, fácil assim. Suahsua E você está desaparecida, estou preocupada aqui! Sirius sempre volta quando tem mulheres de vozes sedutoras envolvidas! SUAHUSAHUAS Com certeza estava fácil demais e eu nunca deixo as coisas fáceis demais pra ninguém *pisca* Amei que você adivinhou o enigma! Eu lembro quando tive que pensar em um e as Parcas eram a única coisa que minha vinha em mente. Pobre Sirius, as pessoas pensam tão mal dele! USAHUASU Okay, ele faz por merecer. Eu acho, que apesar de ter sido ruim pro Sirius e pro Remus, a tortura psicológica do James de certa forma consegue ser pior, e eu deixo você abraçar ele sim! Eu ainda gosto do Greyback, da minha maneira estranha de gostar dos personagens. Meldrem apareceu sim, mas foi bem pouco. Nesse ele aparece mais! o/ Amei sua lista de motivos pra você já amar o Meldrem. E pode falar dele sim, eu adoro ele totalmente. FREDDY NÃO É HORROROSO! Eu disse que não seria fácil /pp e apesar de amar o Freddy, eu não daria informações assim tão fácil! Acredito que você já sabe que não posso/vou responder a pergunta das visões. Entregaria o futuro da fic, e quero saber as três alternativas diferentes, fiquei curiosa aqui! Desculpe pela demora e ter demorado Mummys! SUAUASHUAS tadinho do meu irmãozinho, levando a culpa! E espero que consiga ouvir logo a playlist, ela é perfeita! Own *––* Aii você desaparecida me deixa ansiosa pra ler a cena, estou imaginando milhares de coisas que você pode ter escrito, absurdamente curiosa aqui! De nadinha, sempre que precisar de explicações que eu possa dar pergunta e nossa sua resposta de review esta enorme! E sim, os marotinhos nos enchem de orgulho! Ainda mais pro tio Allie que os treinou! Bem, acho que é isso. Beeijos! Amo você e o maninho também e apareça logo, estou preocupada!

**Mariana E. Potter** – suashausau oii! Acho que você me considera ainda mais má por ter acabado demorando mais que o planejado. Mas como disse antes, tudo culpa do meu Alfredo que resolveu estragar bem antes de eu poder postar o capítulo! Lily aparece no próximo capítulo, hsuauashu não caia da cadeira! E pode falar a vontade, eu AMOOO reviews longas, e obrigada pelos elogios *––* Espero que goste do capítulo.

**Mammá Sana** – Maaaaaaaammá! Suhaasusauh Acredito que todos em breve enfretarão sua fúria mammá se tentarem roubar _nosso_ Meldrem. E eu AMO a cena da visão também, hoho. Mas acho que isso faz parte do fato de eu saber o que exatamente acontece com ela. SHAUSAHUSAHU Eu também me pergunto a sua reação, mas como sabemos, a real ação está beem próxima ;D E estou tão feliz de Bloowari ser sua obra favorita, é a minha também *–––* Beeeijos, amo você 3

**AnneSL** – Espero que goste desse capítulo também. E como eu disse antes, as meninas vem no próximo capítulo! Espero que você as adore como eu *––* Siim, foi uma cena terrivelmente triste a do Remus, e obrigada pelos elogios *––* Beeijos!


	6. Capítulo O5  Um Começo e um Fim

**Capítulo 5 – Um Começo e um Fim**

* * *

><p><em>3913, Ilha Bloowari.<em>

Uma mulher com longos cabelos loiros estava sentada sobre uma pedra, seus olhos estavam fechados e ela parecia profundamente concentrada, nem mesmo o som de sua respiração era ouvido, o mínimo movimento não podia ser identificado nela. Nenhum real indicativo de que ela estava viva além do fato de suas pálpebras tremerem muito levemente.

Madelayne Bloowari estava meditando, como fazia todos os dias no mesmo horário, a loira precisava manter sua conexão com o mundo e natureza e controlar a si própria, por isso a meditação. Ser a líder das Bloowari não era a tarefa mais fácil do mundo, principalmente quando as Bloowari eram "vampiras" guerreiras que tinham uma constante necessidade de lutas e sangue.

Lentamente a loira abriu seus olhos e grandes orbes verdes encararam tudo a sua volta sem piscar por vários segundos então ela exalou fortemente e se levantou com movimentos graciosos. Sem se virar Madelayne disse tentando esconder um traço de irritação de sua voz.

- O que foi Lily? – Lílian, ou Lily para os próximos era uma das três filhas diretas de Aurora Bloowari, a mais nova das três.

- Faz cinco horas, Madelayne. _Cinco horas_. Você fica cada vez mais aqui simplesmente parada! Isso não é absolutamente normal! – a voz da ruiva carregava sua preocupação com a irmã mais velha e líder.

Madelayne crispou seus lábios e se virou olhando dentro dos olhos verde esmeralda de Lily vendo a sincera preocupação da irmã, mas para a loira não era bem vinda, ela simplesmente queria paz e a pequena clareira que encontrara era sagrada para si e não queria a presença de Lily á bagunçando.

- Eu não disse que não queria ninguém aqui além de mim, Lílian? – a voz da líder das Bloowari carregava reprovação fazendo a ruiva corar e abaixar a cabeça.

- Eu e Lene ficamos preocupadas com você, Lay. – Madelayne amoleceu de leve e disse mais gentil.

- Eu só preciso do meu tempo comigo mesma Lily, simplesmente isso. Vamos sair daqui irmãzinha.

Lílian concordou e deixou a irmã ir na sua frente olhando para trás preocupada deixando seus olhos percorrerem a aberta clareira, mesmo que morassem em uma ilha isolada Madelayne poderia ter sido facilmente atacada e morta de tão vulnerável que estava.

Se Madelayne morresse sem um herdeiro escolhido... Isso certamente traria guerra para as Bloowari e essa era uma perspectiva sombria quando estavam nas iminências da reencarnação de Kahlan e se preparando para a mais difícil missão de suas vidas.

Madelayne morrer simplesmente não podia ser uma opção, não exatamente pelo problema com a guerra interna que seria criada e sim porque Lily não sabia se aguentaria viver sem sua irmã e mentora. Afinal desde quando nascera Madelayne estivera com ela e a protegera, para a ruiva seria absolutamente impossível e doloroso encarar um mundo sem a irmã mais velha.

Não, definitivamente não era uma opção Madelayne morrer.

- Lily, vai ficar ai? – a voz de Madelayne despertou a ruiva de suas divagações sombrias e ela correu para acompanhar os passos rápidos da irmã.

- Desculpe por interromper... – começou Lily disposta a se desculpar.

- Não. Você tem razão, eu tenho responsabilidades e ficar tanto tempo fora sozinha e desprotegida é infantil da minha parte. – os olhos verdes da mais velha das Bloowari se cravaram na irmã e Madelayne disse de maneira fria e decidida – Eu não esquecerei mais meu dever, Lílian.

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Lay. – Madelayne olhou para a irmã e disse de forma afiada.

- Não importa realmente Lily, a realidade é o que é.

* * *

><p>O som de espadas se chocando foi à primeira coisa que Lily e Madelayne repararam assim que chegaram á praça central da ilha. No centro dela duas mulheres lutavam com uma roda de várias outras em volta.<p>

Uma das mulheres lutando tinha cabelos louros escuros e vibrantes olhos azuis, um sorriso divertido estava em seus lábios enquanto ela levantava sua espada e rebatia o golpe que acabara de receber. A mulher a sua frente tinha cabelos castanhos tão escuros que se passariam por negros e olhos de um tom castanho esverdeado bonito, seu rosto estava concentrado enquanto erguia seu escudo defendendo o golpe da loira.

A loira era Marlene Bloowari a filha do meio de Aurora Bloowari, a morena era Emmeline. Logo uma mulher de cabelos pretos e curtos chegou perto das irmãs e disse impaciente.

- Elas estão lutando desde de manhã! Sem parar! Madelayne você tem que as fazer descansarem e comerem algo ou vão desmaiar de exaustão. – a mulher, ou melhor, vampira que falava rápida e irritadamente era Alice, prima de Madelayne, Lily e Marlene e irmã de Emmeline.

Madelayne suspirou e então com passos decididos caminhou até onde a irmã e a prima lutavam e ficou entre as duas ao mesmo tempo em que elas investiam uma na outra, ambas ficaram desesperadas ao ver que iriam acertar Madelayne, mas era tarde demais para controlar o golpe. Antes que as espadas pudessem tocá-las Madelayne segurou cada uma em uma mão segurando o golpe e no caminho cortando sua mão e fazendo o sangue escorrer pelo cabo de ambas as espadas.

- Sem. Mais. Lutas. – rosnou a loira se afastando de uma Marlene e Emmeline atônitas.

Alice caminhou até as duas, seus olhos azuis brilhando perigosamente, ela parou entre as duas e falou de uma maneira calma, mas ainda assim carregada de comando impossível de ser contestada.

- Área de treinamento, já! – Marlene e Emmeline suspiraram e se afastaram sabendo que seriam castigadas por "brigarem" no meio da praça central.

Lily rosnou irritada também e então com os olhos duros caminhou para onde Alice e as outras tinham estado e disse para as companheiras Bloowari que ainda estavam ali, sua voz cheia de uma gelada irritação enquanto os olhos verdes perfuravam tudo á volta dela.

- O que diabos estão fazendo aqui ainda? Vão fazer suas tarefas, ou querem ser castigadas como as duas idiotas? – todas as Bloowari ali tremeram ante a fúria de Lily – Vão! – a ruiva gritou impaciente fazendo com que as vampiras se dispersassem rapidamente.

Dentro do palácio onde morava com as irmãs, as primas e os membros do conselho Madelayne observava tudo de longe, irritada e impaciente. A loira virou as costas para tudo e caminhou para sua sala e assim que atravessou a porta esta se fechou sem que a loira precisasse ordenar.

- Certo mamãe, contemple a desgraça que você criou. – a loira rosnou olhando o quadro da imponente Aurora Bloowari.

Aurora Bloowari fora uma mulher mais do que extraordinariamente bela, com cabelos longos e ruivos como os de Lily e o par de olhos azuis de Marlene a mulher fora além de aristocraticamente bela muito inteligente. Ela junto de Kahlan Minervus criara o acordo que mantinha todas as Bloowari presas á bruxa mais poderosa do mundo, apesar de todos os pontos bons, Madelayne se ressentia enormemente de ser obrigada a fazer qualquer coisa que Kahlan pedisse.

Era a única que via a bruxa, a única com quem a Fênix falava por ser a filha mais velha de Aurora. Madelayne não sabia quem fora seu pai, só sabia que ele não era o pai de Lily, nem de Marlene. Aurora quando humana havia se casado cinco vezes, as pessoas não sabiam na época, mas a esperta Aurora só ficava tempo suficiente com seus homens para tirar o máximo possível deles e assim conseguir mais poder para si própria e suas filhas, as únicas coisas que apreciava ou ao menos era o que mostrava em alguns de seus raros momentos de sentimentalismo.

Madelayne era a única das irmãs que se lembrava totalmente da mãe e talvez por isso fosse que a que mais sentisse falta dela. Pois apesar de sua sede de poder, Aurora sempre fora amorosa e completamente boa como mãe _pelo menos para ela_.

A loira voltou ao presente ao ouvir uma batida hesitante na porta, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e esfregou as têmporas sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça se infiltrar em sua mente.

- Entre. – uma das vampiras do conselho, Pamella olhou tímida na direção de Madelayne e entrou no escritório não olhando nem por um segundo para o enorme quadro de Aurora Bloowari.

- Mestra... É sobre Andrômeda, ela esta tendo visões novamente e se recusa a se alimentar _de qualquer forma_ porque quer que o bebê morra.

Madelayne suspirou e se levantou, olhou impaciente para a vampira que finalmente entendeu o recado e começou a andar guiando Madelayne para onde Andrômeda estava sendo mantida presa. Andie, como todos carinhosamente chamavam havia encontrado seu companheiro, mas não amava, pois em uma visita aos povoados humanos se encantara por um deles, Ted Tonks, e com isso se recusava a aceitar seu verdadeiro companheiro, Rabastan.

O problema real aparecera no momento em que Rabastan cansado de esperar por Andie a reivindicara e engravidara sem o consentimento da própria. Madelayne o matara pessoalmente, pois não aceitava estupros entre as suas, mas a criança nada tinha a ver com isso e a loira forçaria Andrômeda a perceber essa realidade.

Andrômeda era uma das mais bonitas vampiras da ilha Bloowari, talvez fosse a mais bonita. Ela tinha cabelos longos e castanhos escuros que faziam conjunto á um par de olhos azuis e um corpo de sereia, fora a aparência Andie era doce e sempre gentil. Cativava á todos com um único olhar, mas apesar de sua aparência de princesa Andrômeda em todas as batalhas ficava na linha de frente, pois era uma das melhores lutadoras de Madelayne.

Madelayne puxou o copo de sangue da mão da parteira e caminhou até a vampira deitada na cama em estado avançado de gravidez, obrigou Andrômeda a se levantar e com sua voz dura, decidida e carregada de autoridade ordenou.

- Beba. – Andrômeda protestou fracamente, mas não tinha a força necessária para recusar o que seu corpo tanto precisava de forma que quando Madelayne obrigou-a beber Andie bebeu todo o sangue sofregamente.

Assim que percebeu o que fazia lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Andrômeda, mas Madelayne continuou firme empurrando copo atrás de copo para a adorável morena. Assim que tomou seu décimo copo de sangue Madelayne sentou-se ao lado da morena e disse mais suave.

- A criança não tem culpa do sangue que carrega, Andrômeda. – os olhos da morena arderam de ódio enquanto ela praticamente rosnava.

- Eu não a quero. – Madelayne suspirou cansada.

- Dê a luz á criança e eu mesma a criarei. – Um ofego geral pareceu tomar conta do quarto e Andrômeda olhava assombrada para sua líder.

- Você vai criar a criança? – Madelayne concordou calmamente.

- A criarei como se fosse minha própria, desde que você pare de tentar matá-la e se matar. – Andrômeda olhou desconfiada para Madelayne e disse provocando uma exaltação geral no quarto novamente.

- Faça o juramento sagrado e nada acontecerá a essa criança.

Madelayne se levantou displicente e levou o pulso até os lábios rasgado a carne a pele fazendo seu sangue precioso e puro escorrer, com calma e deliberação a loira o ofereceu a Andrômeda que o tomou em pequena quantidade.

- Eu juro por meu sangue, minha carne e minha alma Andrômeda Elizabeth Bloowari que a criança que está em seu ventre agora será criada por mim com todos os direitos que minha posição podem dar a ela e se nenhuma criança vir a nascer do meu ventre essa criança será minha herdeira de direito.

Andrômeda rasgou o próprio pulso e ofereceu a Madelayne que bebeu uma pequena quantidade de sangue, então a voz decidida de Andie soou no quarto.

- Eu juro por meu sangue, minha carne e minha alma Madelayne Sophia Bloowari primeira de Aurora e escolhida da poderosa Fênix que nada acontecera à criança até o dia em que ela for entregue a você.

Madelayne concordou silenciosamente com o juramento de Andrômeda então se virou para sair, quando estava na porta à loira virou e disse incisivamente.

- Eu espero que a partir de agora você cuide bem do _meu_ filho, Andrômeda. – todas as vampiras ali tremeram sobre a voz gelada de sua líder.

Andrômeda assim que Madelayne saiu olhou para seu ventre e fechou os olhos vendo algumas partes do futuro da criança que era completamente entrelaçado ao da líder das Bloowari, abrindo os olhos a morena suspirou aliviada sabendo agora que sua líder cumpriria com toda a certeza sua palavra e a livraria da criança culpada pela morte de seu Ted.

* * *

><p><em>2001, Londres.<em>

Uma mulher de aparência comum caminhava pelas ruas apressadamente, ela vestia calças pretas de couro e um agasalho resistente para o frio do inverno londrino e sua chuva, os cabelos dela eram castanhos claros quase loiros e seu rosto era de alguma forma simples e ao mesmo tempo aristocrático. Ela chamava a atenção em meio á uma multidão por sua aura de força e poder.

Ela não olhava para nenhum dos lados, simplesmente caminhava seus olhos cinza chumbo examinando tudo a sua volta com absoluta frieza, logo ela avistou uma catedral que se você não chegasse a conhecer passaria despercebido. Alguns segundos depois a mulher fechava a porta da catedral silenciosamente.

Um par de braços fortes a enlaçou e ela rodeou a quem lhe abraçava com os braços retribuindo com força o toque, os olhos cinza chumbo se encontraram com quentes e doces olhos castanhos e ela se permitiu um leve sorriso, o homem que a abraça sorriu de volta e levou seus lábios aos dela de leve.

- Você não deveria ter vindo, é muito perigoso. – pontuou ele sabiamente, a mulher revirou os olhos e disse cheia de arrogância.

- Nenhum desses humanos inúteis poderia me causar o menor arranhão.

O homem suspirou sabendo ser impossível discutir com ela e concordou calmo, ela deu um sorriso vitorioso e voltou a colar seus lábios nos dele o beijando calmamente, com uma sedução patente e perfeita em seus lábios viciantes.

- Porque nunca me deixa ir além? Você gosta de me torturar? – ele perguntou ofegante minutos depois, os olhos da mulher ficaram distantes e ela acariciou o rosto dele com carinho, um gesto que não se permitia fazer muitas vezes.

- Gosto demais de você para perder você também Ephraim. – o homem se afastou dela bruscamente.

- Eu não acredito mais em você Kahlan. – A bruxa suspirou e deixou sua mão cair. Não havia como explicar á seu teimoso companheiro humano que qualquer toque mais avançado entre eles resultaria na morte dele.

- Sou mais poderosa e perigosa do que você se permite acreditar, Ephraim.

Ephraim suspirou e então bufou. Ephraim era um homem de aparência latina, cabelos negros e lisos, o corpo moreno e musculoso e os olhos castanhos e doces. Era alto e forte, mas também parecia ser absolutamente doce e gentil.

- Acredito que você gosta de pensar isso, Kahlan. – a bruxa sentiu a fúria lhe invadir e ergueu uma das mãos fazendo toda a catedral se apagar e iluminar e então os bandos tremerem furiosamente e logo os vitrais da catedral se soltaram de suas janelas fazendo um barulho horrível e ficaram rodando envolta de Kahlan e Ephraim que olhava tudo em uma mistura de maravilha e horror.

- Seria tão fácil para mim matar você, Ephraim, que é triste. – a bruxa murmurou melancolicamente então com um aceno de sua mão tudo na catedral voltou ao normal e então ela completou olhando dentro dos olhos dele. – E sabe o que é mais triste? Que você, como todos os meus outros companheiros anseia pela morte. Tudo por desejar essa casca frágil que em breve deixarei.

Ephraim se sentiu magoado com as palavras da bruxa, não era como se desejasse _somente_ o corpo dela, deseja conhecer cada pequeno detalhe sobre Kahlan, saber suas comidas favoritas, cores, sobre suas vidas anteriores, queria e ansiava por tudo isso, mas sempre que tentava se aprofundar, ela o afastava enfaticamente.

- Eu não tenho medo de morrer. – disse o moreno por fim e Kahlan riu sem felicidade.

- Morrer é a coisa mais fácil do mundo Ephraim, viver é a parte difícil. Enfrentar o que está por vir, as forças de Meldrem crescem cada vez mais e esta encarnação é de longe a mais fraca apesar de ser extremamente poderosa. Sinto-me... frágil e errada com esse corpo, algo ocorreu durante meu renascimento.

Ephraim tocou o rosto de Kahlan e o acariciou de leve fazendo a bruxa fechar os olhos e deitar o rosto na palma da mão dele. O moreno examinava as feições clássicas de Kahlan com fascínio e amor.

- Você é perfeita para mim, Kahlan. Totalmente perfeita. – uma pequena lágrima escorreu dos olhos da bruxa. – Você pode nunca acreditar em mim, mas eu não me importo com quantos companheiros você teve, com seus poderes, com Meldrem, com seus filhos. Tudo que sei e acredito é em meu amor por você e que eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

Kahlan se permitiu soluçar e logo os braços de Ephraim a rodearam confortando e amando a bruxa que tanto se fechava para a vida e o amor. Ela agarrou-o desesperadamente então enquanto as lágrimas caiam de seus olhos uma ideia louca veio a sua mente.

- Você tem certeza Ephraim? Você ficaria comigo para sempre? Não importando como eu fosse? – Ephraim nem sequer hesitou em responder.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza. Não me importa seu rosto, sua aparência Kahlan, e sim suas expressões. Não é sua voz que me chama a atenção e sim as palavras que você diz, não é seu corpo que me atrai e sim sua personalidade. Eu amo seu corpo, nunca vou negar, mas amo ainda mais você.

Kahlan segurou as mãos dele desesperadamente, mas quando falou sua voz hesitava e ela parecia incerta apesar do medo e do amor brilharem em seus olhos.

- Existe um feitiço... Eu nunca realmente tentei, nunca achei que houvesse necessidade. Mas... se você tiver certeza que é isso que quer, eu farei, vou tentar esse feitiço. E então ficaremos juntos, para sempre.

Ephraim sorriu para ela e tirou uma mexa de cabelo de frente dos olhos da bruxa.

- Eu aceito qualquer coisa que me permita ficar com você. – Kahlan concordou ansiosamente e se levantou caminhando até o altar da catedral e pegando cinco velas, então a bruxa fez um círculo com elas e as acendeu magicamente.

- Venha. – ela disse ansiosa e logo Ephraim entrou dentro do círculo, um punhal apareceu nas mãos de Kahlan e ela cortou a palma de sua mão deixando Ephraim ansioso, mas a bruxa não deu atenção formando com seu sangue um círculo através das velas.

Ephraim não se movia apesar do desejo de fechar o corte de Kahlan pulsar em seu corpo, a observou atentamente enquanto ela proferia várias palavras em um idioma que ele não entendeu, mas tudo que viu foram as velas queimando tão alto que chegavam quase a sua altura.

- Kahlan? – perguntou assustado.

- Tire suas roupas. – ela ordenou e começou a se despir, apesar de hesitar por alguns segundos logo Ephraim fez o mesmo, a bruxa então sorriu para ele o acalmando então levou sua pequena mão até os lábios do moreno. – Você tem que beber meu sangue.

- O que? – Ephraim perguntou em choque segurando o pulso dela, mas ainda assim não bebendo o sangue que escorria pela mão dela até o braço para pingar no chão.

- Beba! – a voz de Kahlan ficou urgente enquanto o fogo continuava a aumentar. – Só assim poderemos ficar juntos Ephraim, beba meu sangue!

Ephraim então segurou o pulso dela mais firmemente e antes que ele tocasse sua boca a porta da catedral se abriu violentamente e um homem mais alto que ele com cabelos e olhos escuros entrou, a expressão de Kahlan endureceu e ela sibilou cheia de ódio.

- Meldrem. – o homem não sorriu somente á olhou horrorizado.

- Você é maluca? – então ele se virou para Ephraim e advertiu. – Não faça o que ela diz, humano. Será sua própria ruina.

- Saia Meldrem, está em terreno santo. – ao fim de suas palavras as palmas das mãos de Meldrem e seu rosto começaram a queimar, e o moreno com um olhar de quase suplica disse novamente.

- Se realmente á ama não vai fazer isso.

- Saia! – Kahlan gritou e Meldrem partiu rapidamente.

Ephraim estava confuso, aquele era Meldrem de quem tanto ouvia Kahlan falar? Ele não parecia perverso, ou sequer mal. Parecia bastante normal e até mesmo bom se ousasse dizer, mas logo sua atenção retornou a Kahlan que empurrava o pulso contra sua boca.

- Beba, Ephraim, beba e ficaremos juntos para sempre. Ignore o que Meldrem disse, ele não sabe de nada. Nada.

Ephraim concordou então levou seus lábios á palma da mão de Kahlan e sugou o sangue dela, logo um gosto adocicado e picante invadiu seu corpo e Ephraim tremeu como se eletrocutado e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos como fogo e ele sugava avidamente o sangue de Kahlan sem conseguir parar.

- Pare Ephraim! – Kahlan disse quando começou a sentir vertigem, mas o moreno não a ouvia mais e continuava sugando o sangue da bruxa. – PARE! – ela gritou e teve de usar seus poderes para que ele soltasse sua mão.

- Kahlan... – Ephraim sussurrou assustado enquanto seu corpo tremia em convulsões. – O que está acontecendo comigo?

A bruxa olhou com horror os olhos castanhos de seu querido Ephraim se tornarem novamente vermelhos e ele ir em sua direção como um homem possuído. Ela tentou pará-lo, mas seus poderes de repente não funcionavam e então Kahlan sentiu seu corpo ser violado enquanto lentamente via Ephraim perecer ante o mostro que ela deixara tomar seu corpo.

- Veneno de meu veneno, sangue de meu sangue, corpo de meu corpo, que este ventre abrigue ao herdeiro de Hades e que seu sangue esteja manchado até os dias finais, com a maldição dos antigos...

A voz de trovão que substituíra a doce de Ephraim nunca pode terminar sua maldição enquanto lágrimas de dor e ódio escapavam dos olhos de Kahlan, porque gritando ante sua própria dor Meldrem usou seus poderes para afastar o servo de Hades, então assim que o ser que tomara o corpo de Ephraim caiu do outro lado da catedral Meldrem tirou a jaqueta que usava e a colocou em volta de Kahlan e ao ver os olhos confusos dela disse friamente.

- Você ainda é minha mãe. – as lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Kahlan enquanto via seu companheiro perecer ante a maldade do servo de Hades. – Vamos sair daqui . – Meldrem disse puxando Kahlan para fora da catedral.

- Obri... – a bruxa começou a agradecer então Meldrem a parou.

- Eu não te perdoei, nem nunca irei. Só preciso de você viva para que eu possa eu mesmo dar um fim á sua vida, Kahlan Minervus.

Kahlan não respondeu, mas daquele momento em diante ela finalmente percebeu que estava destinada a ser sempre sozinha e que seu fim viria pelas mãos de Meldrem, porque agora ela tinha uma divida de vida com ele.

* * *

><p>Madelayne estava parada em frente à janela de seu quarto a loira ouviu a porta se abrir, mas não se virou e reconheceu a presença da pessoa. Passou a mão em seus longos cabelos e encostou a testa no vidro, simplesmente esperando.<p>

- Você tem certeza que isso foi à coisa certa pra se fazer Madelayne? – a voz de Marlene era levemente hesitante como se esperasse que a irmã ainda estivesse irritada com ela.

- Você preferia que uma criança puro sangue Bloowari morresse junto de uma das minhas melhores guerreiras? – Madelayne perguntou retoricamente então se virou olhando para a irmã. – E de qualquer forma eu preciso de um herdeiro.

Marlene ficou vermelha e seus olhos arderam indignados.

- E quanto a mim e Lily?

Madelayne se aproximou de Marlene e segurou a mão da irmã, os olhos verde jade dela eram complacentes enquanto observava atentamente o rosto da irmã mais nova. Marlene parecia furiosa, indignada e traída.

- Fizemos algo para te desagradar, por acaso? – a outra perguntou ao não obter resposta.

- Claro que não, Lene. – Madelayne disse exasperada. – Mas...

- Não existe 'mas', Madelayne! – Marlene interrompeu a irmã. Os olhos azuis de Marlene eram como adagas na direção da irmã e líder, queimando-a. – Não pode haver...

Madelayne ficou séria e se afastou da irmã, então disse veladamente.

- Você está me ameaçando Marlene? Talvez você ache que minha liderança não é boa o suficiente. Talvez você ache que pode fazer melhor. – Marlene se afastou surpresa com aquela reação por parte da irmã e então disse baixo, chateada.

- Eu nunca faria isso, Lay... Eu só...

- O que? – Madelayne perguntou fria.

- Desculpe. – Marlene disse por fim. Madelayne voltou a se aproximar da irmã e então disse de maneira calma.

- Se desculpar não vai apagar o que você disse e sentiu.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz de Lily veio da porta e logo a ruiva entrou sorrindo para logo para ao pegar o clima. – O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou já ficando tensa também.

- Parece que Marlene acha que eu não sou uma líder boa o suficiente. – Madelayne disse ainda com seus olhos cravados em Marlene.

- Eu não...

- O que? – Lily perguntou surpresa. – Lay tenho certeza que você entendeu errado, Lene nunca faria isso! – então a ruiva olhou para Marlene também, curiosa. – Faria?

Marlene se abraçou, sentindo-se vulnerável com todo aquele escrutínio por parte das irmãs. Abaixou a cabeça deixando os cabelos loiros cobrirem seu rosto.

- Você pretende nomear o filho de Andrômeda seu herdeiro. Você está nos renegando... _Suas próprias irmãs!_ – Marlene tentou se defender desesperada.

- A criança não pertence à Andrômeda, aquele é o _meu_ bebê. – Madelayne retrucou friamente. – E eu nunca as reneguei Marlene.

- Mas...

Lily estava em silencio observando tudo, querendo entender o que exatamente Marlene dissera para irritar aquele ponto Madelayne que em geral era completamente fria e desprovida de acessos de raiva como aquele.

- No caso de eu morrer, uma de vocês será a nova líder das Bloowari. Isso nunca vai mudar. Mas eu preciso ter um herdeiro próprio, alguém que tenha o _meu_ e somente o meu sangue. Porque caso vocês morram antes de mim a linhagem pura das Bloowari pode se perder caso eu não me assegure do contrário. Eu não irei justificar minhas ações, Marlene, para ninguém. E você, como _minha irmã_, não deveria questionar o que digo. Tanto como irmã como líder.

- Me desculpe, Madelayne. – Marlene repetiu, sendo completamente sincera dessa vez. Sabia que passara dos limites, era uma linha fina a que Madelayne caminhava.

Se alguma das Bloowari desconfiasse que havia desacordos e brigas internas entre as irmãs isso seria suficiente para tentarem tomar o poder e destituir as filhas de Aurora e também entrar em guerra com a Fênix, o que as mataria todas.

Madelayne suspirou longamente então disse por fim;

- Eu fui dura demais, mas _preciso_ me assegurar da sua lealdade Marlene. Não posso tê-la questionando minhas decisões dessa maneira. – então a loira mais velha olhou calma para Lily. – O mesmo serve para você Lily.

- Não acontecera novamente. – Marlene assegurou;

- Nossa lealdade está e sempre estará com você, irmã. – Lily continuou. – Nunca a trairíamos.

Madelayne suspirou longamente e então se afastando das irmãs e voltando para o seu lugar sob a janela murmurou baixo.

- Eu espero que sim, realmente espero.

- Madelayne? – Lily perguntou hesitante. Madelayne olhou para a irmã e disse ausente.

- Estão dispensadas. – as duas assentiram e começaram a sair. Mas logo as palavras de Madelayne as pararam e as fez ter arrepios. – Se vocês me traírem eu não terei escolha a não ser matá-las. Lembrem-se disso, por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu disse que voltava hoje á noite! As Bloowari apareceram e ai o que acharam delas? Meldrem também teve seus momentos aqui! Bem, para as fãs dele já aviso que são poucos os capítulos em que ele não é pelo menos citado! Obriigada pelas reviews que ganhei hoje mais cedo! Vocês são adoráveis! Semana que vem, se eu já tiver escrito o capítulo 10 que pelos problemas do Alfredo eu não consegui escrever eu posto outro capítulo, mas não estou prometendo amoras! Mas agora é sério, a cada uma ou no máximo duas semanas eu vou postar um capítulo. Mesmo que seja sem betagem. Agora hei de ir responder as reviews.

Beeijos.

_1 Lily Evans._

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mariana E. Potter <strong>- Deesculpe mesmo pela demora de antes! E siim, já estou organizando tudo pra passar pro not. Aqui estão as garotas, espero que goste da aparição da Lils! Ahh Alfredo é meu velho ranzinza que amo, ele estava só de frescura mesmo segundo o tecnico. Lily não é tecnimante 'má' ou 'fofa' em Bloowari, acredito que ela consegue ser doce, mas é uma tremenda guerreira, como todas as Bloowari tem que ser, hmm acho que vou desapontador você no sequestro da Lils, ela não seria sequestrada assim tão fácil. Mas prometo pensar em algo tão interessante quanto um sequestro pra você. Beeijos, até o próximo!

**Mammá Sana** - suahshau Oláaa mammá! Bem, sr. Lucius pagou caro por ofender a dona Kahlan, não achou? HUSAHUSAU Eu já disse que acho hilária sua implicancia com a dona Aurora? É tremendamente divertido! Siim, dá uma dozinha do Sirius, e vontade de bater na esfinge não é? UHSAHUAU Fanfiction tem inveja de você mammá, já disse. Não ligue pra esse bobão. Bem, acho que é isso. Beeijos, amo você!


	7. Capítulo O6  James vs Meldrem

**Capítulo 6 – James vs Meldrem**

* * *

><p><em>3913, Algum lugar do mundo.<em>

Meldrem levantou os olhos dos livros que tinha a sua frente e olhou a mulher deitada em sua cama com desdém. Ela era bonita, principalmente para uma comum humana e o agradara na cama estava pensando seriamente em deixar _essa_ sobreviver.

Os cabelos de sua acompanhante eram vermelhos vivos e cacheados, a pele dourada e os olhos ele se lembrava de serem em um tom tedioso de castanho, Meldrem bufou e fechou o livro que estava a sua frente bruscamente acordando sua acompanhante.

- Você vai voltar para a cama? – ela perguntou dando um sorriso sonolento para ele.

- Não. – Meldrem negou irritado sem saber porque.

- Tudo bem. – ela se virou para o outro lado e pareceu voltar a dormir.

_Meldrem... me... ajude..._

Ouvir a voz de sua mãe pedindo ajuda fez com que Meldrem se arrepiasse todo e sentisse uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo, o moreno andou de um lado para o outro pensando no que poderia estar ocorrendo para que a orgulhosa e arrogante Kahlan pedisse sua ajuda, então sussurrou para o ar mandando a mensagem para ela.

_**Toda ajuda tem um preço, minha querida Kahlan. Está disposta a pagar o meu?**_

Depois do que pareceram anos Meldrem sentiu os padrões mágicos que indicavam a resposta da mãe e abriu sua mente para ela.

_Aceito seu preço, Meldrem... Seja ele qual for._

Meldrem coçou o queixo curioso com o que poderia fazer Kahlan se curvar e pedir ajuda, fechando os olhos o bruxo se concentrou e focou em seguir o rastro magico que Kahlan deixara para ele e como um raio a imagem de onde ela estava veio a sua mente claramente, podia ver tudo como se estivesse lá.

Seus irmãos: Lucius, Rosier e Rodolphus. Ele sabia que não era esse o problema real da mãe, ela mataria os pequenos traidores com um movimento de seu dedo mindinho mesmo amarrada da forma que estava na cadeira, então olhou em volta e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o humano parado em frente Kahlan com uma feição amigável.

_Tom_ _Riddle_. Agora entendia o desespero da Fênix em pedir sua ajuda, pois Tom, apesar de ser ridiculamente humano se envolvera com artes negras e sombrias que nem mesmo Meldrem ousava chegar perto.

_Meldrem?_

Ele podia entender porque sua mãe estava quase em pânico ante a perspectiva de ficar a mercê de Tom, não era segredo com quem ele se envolvia, o humano se envolvia com "gente" perigosa o suficiente para fazer da própria Kahlan o coelhinho da pascoa. Um sorriso maligno apareceu no rosto do moreno ante a perspectiva de ter a bruxa em suas mãos.

_**O que vou ganhar primeiro, minha querida?**_

Ele podia sentir mesmo a quilômetros de distancia a raiva de Kahlan em ser obrigada a pedir ajuda para ele e isso lhe dava uma satisfação ainda maior em jogar o fato na cara da Fênix.

_Diga logo o que você quer e pare de me atormentar, Meldrem._

O moreno coçou o queixo enquanto se vestia e pensava no que deveria pedir, havia muita coisa em jogo, muitas peças para serem derrubadas. Qual deveria escolher?

_**Que**__**ro seu escolhido, mamãe.**_

_Não, James nunca!_

A resposta de Kahlan não tardou e surpreendeu Meldrem pela veemência, a única pessoa que já fora defendido assim pela bruxa fora... ele mesmo. Surpreendeu-se com a onda de ciúmes que lhe veio, inundando todo seu corpo e deixando-o vendo vermelho de raiva.

_**Ora essa, então talvez eu deva deixa-la ai para ser salva por seu querido James.**_

Kahlan não respondeu, e minutos depois Meldrem praguejava e se movia rapidamente na direção que os pensamentos da mãe indicavam que ela estava presa, porque, por mais que _odiasse_ Kahlan Meldrem sabia que não podia deixá-la ter um destino pior que a morte dessa maneira.

E com uma praga silenciosamente o primogênito de Kahlan se moveu pelo céu noturno em sua forma animal pronto para salvar aquela que o abandonara.

* * *

><p>James se sentou na cama ofegante com o pesadelo que tivera. Sonhara com a mãe, mas era simplesmente <em>impossível<em> porque a situação que vira nunca ocorreria, Kahlan nunca ficaria pacientemente amarrada á uma cadeira enquanto podia ser torturada. E nunca, _absolutamente nunca_ ficaria assustada com um mero humano!

Mas, apesar de saber tudo isso o moreno sentia sua pele pinicar e coçar e seus olhos ardiam, ele próprio não sabia, mas seus cabelos estavam mais escuros – pretos para ser exato – e seus olhos tão vermelhos quanto os da Fênix.

Ainda nervoso com tudo isso James foi até Sirius e Remus, querendo saber o que os irmãos achavam. Ao acordar primeiro Remus teve seu primeiro instinto em alerta ao ver o "estranho" de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, ele atacou, mas foi parado por Sirius que enquanto Remus atacava viu que se tratava simplesmente de James.

- O que aconteceu com você, James? – perguntou preocupado. James franziu o cenho e respondeu confuso.

- Até onde eu sei nada, mas não é por isso que eu acordei vocês...

- Então porque? – Remus perguntou curioso sentindo sua pele pinicar em alerta também.

- Eu acho que tem algo errado com a nossa mãe.

Os olhos de Sirius ficaram duros e sua voz era fria e determinada ao completar a sentença que os colocaria na linha de fogo de Tom Riddle.

- Então vamos mostrar para quem for idiota o suficiente para mexer com _nossa_ mãe que eles estão mais do que mortos.

Os olhos de James e Remus eram igualmente frios e determinados.

- Eles não vão nem ver o que os atingiu.

* * *

><p>Kahlan cuspiu sangue depois do tapa que recebera de Lucius, então cansada dele e dos outros inúteis deu um leve sorriso frio e calculista. Segundos depois Lucius e Rosier caiam no chão ofegando e agarrando as gargantas enquanto lutavam por ar. Tom simplesmente observou enquanto os capangas lutavam para sobreviver ao poder da Fênix.<p>

- É ruim não é? A sensação de seus pulmões não conseguirem levar ar, sufocar lentamente... Lentamente... – a voz de Kahlan eram hipnótica e conforme ela falava Lucius e Rosier lutavam mais por ar. – Então seu coração começa a falhar... Cada batida ele luta mais e mais, tentando mantê-lo vivo... – o coração de ambos respondeu ao chamado do feitiço da bruxa, as palavras dela atingiam diretamente o corpo de ambos. – Então uma a uma suas veias começam a vazar, explodir pode-se dizer... Sem controle do fluxo de sangue... Então ele vai até os pulmões... E vocês começam a se afogar enquanto o pulmão comprime mais e o coração continua lutando para bater... – Os olhos de ambos estavam injetados de sangue enquanto a dolorosa morte que Kahlan os impunha acontecia.

- Essa, meus queridos _filhos_, é apenas uma parte do que eu sinto. Mas ao contrário de mim, vocês não terão o direito de voltar, não terão direito á _nada_. – os olhos vermelhos dela arderam em vingança. E um sorriso frio e cruel apareceu nos lábios da bruxa. – Eu os condeno, á eternidade sofrendo... Nunca podendo comer, beber, procriar... Nunca podendo ter paz. – um riso frio escapou dos lábios dela. – Eu os condeno á _vida eterna_ na mais pura, simples e completa _dor_ e _miséria_.

Lucius e Rosier teriam um destino pior que a morte, pior do que qualquer outro poderia lhes dar. Seriam para sempre amaldiçoados a sofrer aquela mesma dor. Dia após dia, noite após noite. Durante toda a eternidade, sem nunca finalmente morrer e descansar. Somente sofrimento os aguardava por sua traição.

Os olhos de Kahlan eram infantilmente curiosos enquanto observavam os dois e ela disse de maneira doce, amorosa até.

- Vocês mexeram com uma força maior do que vocês meus queridos, traíram a pessoa errada. Eu sempre os avisei do que aconteceria... Não acreditaram que teriam o mesmo sucesso de Meldrem, não é? Eu posso ter sido complacente _uma vez_, mas aprendi minha lição. E para vocês um castigo pior que á morte foi reservado. – os olhos dela ficaram velados, tristes. – Eu os amei, á ambos. E ainda assim me traíram. Não os perdoo, nunca irei. Sumam da minha frente.

Mesmo com todos os seus problemas e dificuldades os corpos de Lucius e Rosier foram forçados pela magia de Kahlan a se afastar e passar sua eterna miséria longe da poderosa bruxa. Assim que os condenados sumiram Tom Riddle riu e com um gesto de sua mão Kahlan foi solta, mas não levantou, ao contrário simplesmente olhou desconfiada para Riddle.

Tom se aproximou dela e tocou de leve o queixo da bruxa, levantando o rosto dela em direção ao seu e colando seus lábios aos dela. Kahlan permaneceu fria e inerte sem corresponder ao beijo, então Tom se afastou sem deixar de sorrir.

- Foi estimulante, Kahlan. – a voz dele era sedutora naturalmente, velada e como mel escorrendo pelo corpo da bruxa lhe dando arrepios... de asco.

- Não fiz nada para seu divertimento, Riddle. – ela retrucou seca, cruzando as pernas enquanto pensava em formas de sair de lá.

- Isso foi o que tornou tudo mais divertido, minha cara. – os olhos dele brilharam de maneira que relevou sua verdadeira natureza sádica e louca por poder. – Ver a forma como simplesmente com sua voz você os amaldiçoou... Isso foi... – ele lambeu os lábios e gemeu levemente. Então olhando o corpo dela com desejo continuou – Estimulante.

Kahlan continuou fria e sem corresponder á ele. Deu de ombros o cabelo longo e negro caindo por seu rosto.

- Foi algo simples que um _mero_ humano como você nunca irá poder fazer. – rápido como um raio a mão de Tom parou a centímetros do rosto de Kahlan e ele então jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Você gosta de brincar comigo, mas não me deixarei irritar por sua língua ferina. Não quero marcar esse lindo rosto. – Kahlan rosnou aborrecida por Tom continuar enrolando.

- O que você quer de mim, Riddle? – a bruxa perguntou por fim apesar de saber a resposta.

- A questão certa seria: 'o que eu não quero de você', Kahlan. – Tom disse então convocou rapidamente uma cadeira e se sentou em frente à bruxa. Seus olhos gananciosos se moveram sob ela e ele tocava de leve algumas partes do corpo da Fênix, cheio de desejo e ganancia. – Quero seu poder, seus segredos, seus filhos... Seu corpo. Eu quero _tudo_.

Kahlan gargalhou e o olhou friamente.

- Nunca terá nada disso Tom.

Tom gargalhou e mexeu no cabelo da bruxa, os olhos meio loucos enquanto se inclina e sussurra no ouvido dela, de maneira lenta e calculada. A energia de ambos rodando no ar através deles e fazendo círculos de poder envolta de ambos.

- Ao contrario, minha querida Kahlan. Nossos _velhos_ _amigos_ me darão tudo... Assim que eu entregar você.

Pela primeira vez durante todo aquele tempo Kahlan estremeceu e em seus olhos vermelhos um sentimento que nunca antes havia aparecido chegou... _medo_.

* * *

><p>Meldrem parou de se mover quando sentiu três presenças tão distintas, mas fortes ao mesmo tempo, ficou parado de costas enquanto sentia a aproximação, sentiu quando os três o viram e ficaram parados, lentamente o moreno se virou e seu olhar foi para garoto do centro e ele disse com um sorriso de lado, os olhos brilhando de maneira curiosa.<p>

- James. _O escolhido_.

Sem saber como James simplesmente sabia que aquele homem parado de frente para ele e os irmãos era Meldrem, o traidor. Mas o que realmente o perturbou foi à semelhança que via em si mesmo e nele, ambos eram quase iguais. E os olhos de _ambos_ brilhavam vermelhos pelo chamado da Fênix.

- Meldrem. – respondeu depois de vários segundos.

Meldrem sorriu e fez uma leve mesura então olhou aos outros dois junto de James e seu rosto se crispou em desprezo. Ficou completamente de frente para ambos olhando seus rostos e disse claramente para James.

- Quando eu nasci, eu também deveria ter dois irmãos... – um sorriso de lado escapou dos lábios do moreno. – Mas eu fui mais forte que você. Eu desde antes de nascer sabia que _tinha _o poder e que _meus irmãos_ enfraqueceriam ele em mim... Então dentro do ventre da _minha mãe_ eu os matei.

O olhar dos três irmãos era horrorizado enquanto Meldrem continuava, um sorriso leve em seu rosto como se falasse de algo divertido, uma boa lembrança.

- Eu suguei-os até a morte. Toda a essência deles, tudo que eram... Como _você_, James, poderia ter feito. E então, talvez, você pudesse ter um poder parecido com o meu.

James endureceu enquanto observava Meldrem, mas por que _odiasse_ o outro, sentia algo estranho em si, a parte sombria dentro de seu corpo que dizia que Meldrem estava certo... que poderia ter tido o poder e que _juntos_, eles poderiam ter tudo.

- Pare! – gritou enquanto segurava a cabeça tentando controlar os pensamentos. – Pare!

Meldrem sorriu um pouco mais e estendeu as mãos para o ar, mostrando-as vazias como prova de inocência.

- Não estou fazendo nada James, é tudo _você_. – então os olhos agora vermelhos de Meldrem brilharam de maneira estranha e ele sussurrou. – _Irmãozinho_.

– NÃO! – James gritou e então sem controlar se jogou contra Meldrem, pronto para lutar... para fazer algo, para parar.

Meldrem riu e rebateu o golpe de James. Mas ao ser acertado e ter um leve corte em seu rosto o bruxo se transformou e logo ambos, James e Meldrem começaram a lutar de verdade. Ambos querendo dilacerar, matar e trucidar um ao outro.

Sirius e Remus não conseguiam mexer seus corpos enquanto se debatiam tentando ajudar ao irmão, pois James mostrava claramente desvantagem contra Meldrem que tivera séculos e séculos para conseguir aprimorar seus poderes, suas técnicas.

Os golpes ficaram tão rápidos e tão sincronizados que logo nem a visão privilegiada de Sirius e Remus pode acompanhar. A luta continuou pelo que pareceram horas, mas logo algo mudou, James caiu no chão e Meldrem rodou o corpo ficando por cima de James, prendendo o outro com as pernas e segurando os braços dele.

Sirius e Remus lutaram mais, pensando que Meldrem mataria James, mas então Meldrem riu e jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Eu não disse? Se tivesse sugado seus irmãos não seria o _fraco_ que é agora. Seria quase tão forte como eu, e eu não teria de fazer isso. – ao terminar de falar Meldrem abriu a boca e sussurrou palavras que James não entendeu, mas tudo que os três jovens viram foram às presas que subitamente apareceram na boca de Meldrem.

James começou a se debater e lutar enquanto Sirius e Remus faziam o mesmo, querendo salvar o irmão de não sabiam o que. Meldrem simplesmente segurou James mais forte e levantou uma das mãos, mordeu com força o pulso fazendo o sangue jorrar, então o levou até a boca de James forçando o outro a beber. James engasgou e lutou contra, mas Meldrem foi irredutível.

O sangue desceu pelo corpo de James e entorpeceu o moreno o fazendo parar efetivamente de lutar enquanto sentia o poder – a pequena parte dada por Meldrem – lhe percorrer, reconhecer e tomar. Meldrem sorriu então separou o cabelo de James do pescoço e se inclinou.

- Não! – Sirius e Remus gritaram e lutaram mais e mais tentando se soltar.

Meldrem lambeu de leve o pescoço de James, que ainda não podia se mover, nenhum deles percebeu, mas a porta da grande mansão que estavam em frente foi aberta. Meldrem lambeu novamente o pescoço de James que estremeceu e logo os dentes de Meldrem estavam cravados na carne de James, sugando vivamente o sangue, o poder e a própria essência de James.

- Não! – Kahlan gritou horrorizada correndo para fora da mansão em direção a James e Meldrem.

Meldrem levantou os olhos enquanto ainda bebia o sangue de James que estremecia às vezes, um olhar de leve triunfo parou nos olhos de Meldrem e quando Kahlan chegou perto deles Meldrem libertou James que não tinha forças de levantar por causa do sangue de Meldrem em seu sistema.

Kahlan se ajoelhou do lado de James e levou a cabeça dele para seu colo olhando com raiva para Meldrem sibilou.

- _O que você fez? O que você fez com ele Meldrem?_ – a voz da bruxa era desesperada enquanto olhava para Meldrem e para James.

Os olhos de Meldrem brilharam de maneira inocente e ele disse soltando Sirius e Remus com um leve movimento da mão.

- Só acertei as contas com parte do destino dele. – um sorriso levemente cruel apareceu nos lábios do primogênito da bruxa. – Eu equilibrei as coisas, pode-se dizer.

Kahlan cortou o próprio pulso e o levou rapidamente para a boca de James. Meldrem riu e deu de ombros.

- Não vai adiantar, _mamãe_, eu já dei meu sangue para ele e já fez efeito. Logo, logo James será mais forte... _Melhor_.

Kahlan olhou para ele com ódio, mas aceitou a palavra de Meldrem tirando seu pulso da boca de James e fechando o corte.

- Você irá morrer por isso Meldrem, você irá. – a bruxa sussurrou.

Meldrem deu de ombros displicente.

- Nunca me importei de morrer. Seu amigo, Tom, ainda está causando problemas? – os olhos de Kahlan ficaram velados.

- Eu fiz um acordo com ele.

- Aposto que fez. – Meldrem retrucou e riu. – Bom, já que não sou necessário aqui, eu vou indo...

Então começou a se afastar deixando todos os outros preocupados com James. Antes de desaparecer se virou e disse calmo.

- Ele vai sobreviver, e ficar bem, tenho certeza... Só será diferente.

Então com um leve e elegante movimento Meldrem se transformou em um corvo e desapareceu no ar, os olhos vermelhos de Kahlan arderam de ódio e enquanto acariciava de leve os cabelos de James ela rosnou furiosa.

- Foi estupido e perigoso vocês virem aqui! Viram o que aconteceu? – Sirius e Remus abaixaram a cabeça culpados. – Toda a responsabilidade das consequências da imprudência de hoje recai sobre vocês. – a bruxa decretou então com um movimento de sua mão os fez desaparecer e reaparecer em "casa".

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle olhou para os jovens mortos ao seu redor e sorriu, seus olhos brilhando intensamente enquanto sentia a presença de Kahlan e seus filhos desaparecer, alguns segundos depois um homem alto, musculoso e careca apareceu, ele parecia aborrecido.<p>

- O que foi, Riddle? – ele indagou ríspido. Tom sorriu ainda mais e acariciando de leve o próprio pulso disse em tom distante.

- O plano está dando certo.

Os olhos do homem careca brilharam e ele riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e fazendo até mesmo Tom estremecer ante o som macabro que era a risada dele.

- Então, logo, logo teremos aquilo que precisamos.

Tom sorriu de lado e assentiu calmo.

- Sim, em breve você terá o que quer. – o homem se aproximou de Tom e segurando o ombro dele disse ainda sorrindo daquela maneira estranha.

- E você, meu companheiro, também terá o que quer. – Tom abaixou a cabeça falsamente humilde e escondia um sorriso em sua voz ao dizer.

- É tudo que espero, meu senhor. É tudo que espero.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Okaaay! Sei que demorei mais que duas semanas, mas a culpa – como sempre =D – não é minha! É completamente da minha Mummys, e da Nanda, porque ela anda me enrolando mais o que normal. Acho que se começarem a ameaçar ela nas reviews ela para de me enrolar e volta a betar os capítulos *pisca*

Nesse momento eu estou ouvindo a _playlist_ – já disse que ela é maravilhosa? Está no meu perfil pra quem quiser ouvir! – e me inspirando pro resto do capítulo 10 que finalmente tive tempo para voltar a trabalhar nele. Mas já aviso as moças – e moços se lerem a fic – que só postarei o próximo capítulo quando tiver parte do 11 nele;

Sobre a culpa ser da Mummys *sentindo necessidade de explicar* como a fanfic é dedicada para ela, ela tem a _obrigação_ de comentar, sasuahsua e ela reapareceu então decidi só postar quando ela comentasse. Tanto que ela comentou hoje e hoje estou postando. Agora já tagarelei demais, tenho que ir responder as reviews, mas antes:

Quantas já estão apaixonadas pelo Meldrem? UHSAUSHAUHSA

_1 Lily Evans_

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mammá Sana – <strong>Maaammá! Maddy tem que impor respeito oras, tem que ser cortante e você sabe que a adora. /pp HSAUHSAUSHA Claaaro que dona Aurora não era tudo isso, ela nem foi uma rainha vampira com um exercito de vampiras. Siiim eu adoro a cena do Ephraim também, é uma das minhas favoritas por mais mórbida que seja. Claaro, fingirei que é só 80% culpa do Meldrem. Obrii por achar Bloowari perfeita mammá, amo você também;

**Mariana E. Potter – **Heey! Eu não pensei que você estava querendo mandar em nada não querida, mas é sempre bom ter ideias dos leitores, me ajuda a visualizar o que vocês imaginam. Eu adoro ouvir teorias, e todo o tipo de coisas. Fale o quanto quiser sem medo de ofender okay? James e Lily se encontram no final do capítulo 10 ou comecinho do 11. Lembre que a Kahlan tem que morrer primeiro para eles se encontrarem certo? Ah sim, isso da Lily berrando com o James e ele sendo cachorrinho dela me irrita muito, por isso sempre faço fanfics diferentes assim. *vermelhinha aqui* Ora, obrigada pelos elogios e fico feliz que ame as fanfics *––* Bem, deixa eu ir que essa resposta de review está ficando gigante. Beeijos.

**Luci E. Potter – **Muummys! Controle-se moça! Sirius há de ser da... SECRET! USAHUSAUSAHUSA Não irei revelar com quem Sissi fica. Kahlan ainda vai te irritar muito mais pode ter certeza, ela não é tão boazinha quanto parece, Meldrem não ficaria revoltado a ponto de renegar ela e querer matar ela assim do nada. Como me sinto boazinha pela saudade que seu desaparecimento deu eu vou responder sua pergunta sobre a Kahlan/Riddle. Lembra da cena do Ephraim? Do que ele se tornou? Riddle – se eu não me engano – menciona os "antigos" durante a conversa com a Kahlan, ou pelo menos velhos amigos. O que significa que ele está associado a pessoas muito mais poderosas que a dona Fênix e isso travou os poderes dela, porque eles são mais fortes. Mas chega de falar antes que eu acabe contando o que não deveria! HUSAHUSA A águia foi uma consequência da magia da Kahlan, Mummys, ela realmente não podia controlar o resultado da busca por conhecimento dela. Tom não salvaria um bichinho... a não ser que ganhasse algo com isso! Nah, preste atenção ao ano que eu coloco as cenas, geralmente é sempre 3913, se não for é outra cena completamente nada a ver com a anterior. Ela pediu ajuda ao Meldrem porque como ele "enfrentou" os antigos antes junto dele ele saberia como livrar ela do Tom e apesar de tudo os dois ainda se amam, apesar do grande – gigantesco – ódio que cultivam um contra o outro. Não pretendo contar quem é a Bloowari da cena, mas pode ser qualquer uma das minhas queridas vampiras. Ah! Eu também amo quando ela aparece. Freddy é ADORAVEL! Não me importo, quanto maior melhor o/ Eu já tentei o truco de maximizar a janela, não funciona mesmo ^^' É sua resposta ficou enorme mesmo! HUSAUHSA Bem, beeeijos Mummys, até o próximo. Amo você.


	8. Capítulo O7  O Segredo das Bloowari

**Capítulo 7 – O Segredo das Bloowari**

* * *

><p><em>3913, Ilha Bloowari.<em>

Madelayne estava lendo um livro sentada em sua poltrona favorita em seu quarto quando uma tímida batida na porta a interrompeu. Levantou os olhos do livro e olhou para a porta.

- Entre... Lily.

Quando Lily entrou Madelayne franziu o cenho ao ver a face pálida e levemente doentia, então suspirou ao entender e passou a mão nos longos cabelos loiros. Lily parecia envergonhada, com o olhar preso no chão enquanto entrava no quarto da irmã.

Madelayne se levantou e o vestido branco farfalhante que usava ondulou através de suas pernas, parou em frente à Lily e tocou o rosto da irmã com carinho e repreensão.

- Você e Marlene andaram tentando o que não deviam de novo? – Lily continuou com a cabeça baixa e sussurrou.

- Não é justo com você Madelayne...

Madelayne sorriu complacente e ergueu o rosto de Lily, seus olhos estavam calmos enquanto ela se inclinava e dava um leve beijo na bochecha de Lily. E acariciava os cabelos da irmã como se faz com uma criança.

- Chame Marlene, eu irei preparar as coisas.

Madelayne se afastou e foi em direção à janela grande que havia no canto do quarto, de lá sentiu que Lily permanecia no quarto e se virou um pouco aborrecida com a demora da irmã.

- Não precisa... Eu posso...

- Vá. – disse em tom de comando, cortando as palavras de Lily. A ruiva assentiu e partiu apressada, Madelayne encostou a testa na madeira fria e disse em chamado. – _Alice_.

Logo a morena de cabelos curtos apareceu e se curvou em frente á Madelayne, os olhos de Alice eram treinados e duros enquanto esperavam a ordem da líder das Bloowari.

- Traga alguns humanos para mim, e mantenha todos afastados da minha ala do castelo.

- Sim, mestre. – Alice disse e se curvou novamente desaparecendo.

Madelayne se afastou da janela e parando em frente para um espelho soltou lentamente as tiras de seu vestido, fazendo ele cair no chão com um leve ruído e deixando a loira completamente nua. Minutos depois Alice com três humanos – homens grandes e fortes – chegou. A morena não comentou nada simplesmente deixou as presas e se afastou fechando a porta dos aposentos da líder das Bloowari.

Madelayne caminhou até os homens que olhavam seu corpo com várias tatuagens rituais cheios de lascívia e desejo, ela os olhava com tristeza. Tendo pena daquela raça e sentindo sua própria existência amaldiçoada, sabia que se não fosse pelas irmãs e pelo tratado com Kahlan acabaria com sua vida.

- É uma pena. – sussurrou então a matança começou.

Com uma velocidade alarmante a loira se moveu para trás do primeiro homem e o mordeu, sugando todo o sangue dele até que ele caiu com um leve barulho no chão, ela se moveu para o segundo homem e rapidamente acabou com ele também. Então antes de atacar o terceiro homem Madelayne o observou, ele engoliu em seco, mas não tentou lutar como os outros. A loira achou a atitude dele curiosa.

- Qual seu nome humano? – ele engoliu em seco, mas respondeu.

- Frank, senhora... Frank Longbottom. – Madelayne percebeu que ele não observava ela de forma alguma, que preferia manter seus olhos no chão ou em qualquer outro lugar, cada vez mais o estranho Frank Longbottom intrigava a vampira.

- Você tem família, Frank? – perguntou suavemente.

Frank engoliu em seco sem saber como se portar diante daquela figura tão forte, imponente e que ainda assim parecia delicada como uma flor. Resolveu por seguir a verdade apenas.

- Tenho... – sussurrou sem olhar para ela.

- Sua família é grande Frank? – Madelayne estava curiosa e não escondia isso.

- É... Era...

- Você diz "era", com esse tom. – Madelayne observou divertida. Frank corou de leve.

- Eles... eram... Meus irmãos... – Madelayne fez um leve barulho para mostrar que estava ouvindo. – E eu tenho uma filha...

- Filha? Uma garota? – agora o tom de Madelayne era interessado, Frank olhou para cima querendo ver o que a vampira quis dizer, mas ao se deparar com os olhos verde jade dela tremeu e abaixou o olhar.

- Jackie, é o nome dela. – sussurrou.

Madelayne concordou então se sentou na cama enquanto pensava na situação de Frank, por algum motivo que não sabia explicar gostara daquele humano, ele era verdadeiro, não lutara, não entrara em pânico e nem tivera a reação própria dos humanos perto de uma fêmea nua.

- Onde está à mãe de Jackie, Frank? – o humano engoliu em seco e uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dele.

- Minha Francesca morreu dando a luz á Jackie.

- Entendo. – Madelayne sussurrou, então olhou para Frank e disse calma, como se falasse do tempo. – Eu não vou mata-lo. Em troca disso você irá me dar Jackie.

Frank endureceu sua postura e disse em um tom firme, decidido e certamente bravo.

- Eu prefiro que você me mate, então. Nunca entregaria minha filha em troca da minha vida. – Madelayne deu uma risadinha ante a audácia e ignorância dele.

- Como você é divertido. – então os olhos dela ficaram duros. – Não foi uma oferta, humano Frank Longbottom, a garota será treinada e transformada em uma das nossas. Você ficará sob as ordens de minha chefe da guarda, Alice.

- Eu...

- Você não ouviu a parte em que disse que não tem escolha? – a loira disse se levantando aborrecida. – Saia, estou esperando minhas irmãs.

Frank olhou com ódio para Madelayne, mas obedeceu, enquanto pensava em uma forma de salvar Jackie daquele triste destino... E ele simplesmente sabia disso por ver a tristeza escondida nos olhos da líder das Bloowari.

Era um olhar triste, solitário. E ele nunca iria permitir o mesmo olhar em sua doce filha, nem que lutasse contra todas as vampiras e criaturas do mundo.

* * *

><p>Madelayne ficou sozinha por vários minutos e quando Marlene e Lily entraram encontraram a irmã sentada sob o parapeito da janela olhando para fora, ainda nua. As duas se mantiveram em silencio acompanhando a deixa da irmã mais velha, lentamente tiraram os roupões que usavam ficando nuas como Madelayne.<p>

A loira mais velha olhou para as duas e deu um leve e triste sorriso, então se levantou e caminhou até elas, parando entre as duas. Fez um gesto vago no ar e logo as três estavam cobertas por capas em tons de negro e vermelho, com pequenos rubis por elas, deixando-as majestosas.

- É uma vida amaldiçoada a nossa, não acham? – sem esperar resposta ela abriu a boca mostrando as presas, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e ela puxou Marlene até que o corpo de ambas se tocava totalmente.

- Minha pequena irmã. – sussurrou a mais velha então cravou os dentes no pescoço de Marlene que soltou um leve som ao sentir a dor da mordida.

Lily se moveu até as costas de Madelayne e afastou o cabelo da irmã deixando o pescoço dela a vista, impaciente e com sede mordeu forte a garganta da loira mais velha fazendo o sangue jorrar em sua garganta. Madelayne soltou a garganta de Marlene e fechou os olhos puxando a outra irmã em direção ao outro lado de sua garganta. Sem hesitar Marlene mordeu o pescoço de Madelayne também.

Madelayne se manteve passiva enquanto sentia as irmãs sugando o sangue de que tanto precisavam o único que poderiam digerir, que poderia alimentar a força delas. A loira sentia uma dor terrível a cada vez que era obrigada a fazer isso, mas as irmãs não sabiam e se dependesse dela nunca saberiam. Para Madelayne doar seu sangue doía mais que levar cinquenta facadas, a sensação de impotência, de não controlar o próprio corpo, ficar vulnerável. Tudo isso aumentava a dor mil vezes mais.

Lily soltou o pescoço da irmã, os olhos muito vermelhos então beijou de leve a nuca de Madelayne e desceu seus lábios pelo braço da loira indo até o pulso onde cravou seus dentes. Segundos depois Marlene fazia a mesma coisa pelo caminho contrário.

Quando percebeu que elas iriam se afastar antes do tempo Madelayne se forçou a se mover e empurrar ambas contra a parede não as deixando se afastar assim, encostou sua testa na parede e sussurrou confortando as irmãs.

- Shh... Continuem, eu sei que sou a única que pode dar o que precisam.

Lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Lily e pararam na mão de Madelayne que se permitiu um pequeno sorriso complacente. Marlene tremeu de leve também, como se contivesse os soluços. Assim que percebeu ser o suficiente Madelayne deixou-as se afastar, ambas caíram de joelhos no chão enquanto se recuperavam.

- Eu não quero que se sintam culpadas. – Madelayne disse firme, mas ao mesmo tempo amável. – Não me importo em alimentar vocês e vocês não deveriam se importar também. A partir de agora não quero que fiquem tão fracas novamente, é uma ordem.

As duas assentiram de cabeça baixa e Madelayne suspirou e se ajoelhou ao lado das irmãs as puxando para si e abraçando á ambas. Logo Marlene e Lily começaram a chorar, sem conseguir controlar as emoções. Madelayne embalou as irmãs em seus braços e suspirou enquanto cantarolava suavemente no ouvido de ambas.

- Precisamos terminar...

As outras concordaram, então Lily secou seu rosto e resmungou irritada.

- Essa é a pior parte de todas essas profecias, rituais e tudo o mais.

Madelayne deu de ombros e então fechou os olhos e se concentrou, em frente às vampiras apareceram três homens. Eles não eram humanos, vampiros, lobisomens, ou qualquer outra espécie habitante do planeta terra. Eram _inccubus*_ que sempre eram destinados á cobrar o preço pela maldição das três Bloowari.

- As irmãs. – um deles disse lambendo os lábios, os olhos totalmente azuis, sem pupila brilhando de maneira desejosa.

Marlene olhou para os três altiva, todos eram de praticamente iguais. Tinham cabelos longos – quase tão longos quanto os das irmãs – e negros e olhos sem pupila, estes de cores diferentes. Um deles, o mais alto tinha olhos completamente vermelhos e tatuagens que cobriam seu corpo da garganta e desapareciam pela cintura. Os outros dois tinham pequenas tatuagens sobre o peito, um deles olhos azuis celeste brilhantes, o terceiro e ultimo tinha olhos completamente negros.

Todos eles eram esplendorosamente belos e atraentes de sua própria forma, seduziam com sua mera presença e as vampiras com seus sentidos supersensíveis pela recente adesão de sangue sentiam o poder deles de maneira quase dolorosa.

- Por favor, creio que será necessário nessa primeira vez que nos guiem á seus aposentos. – o de olhos negros disse olhando intensamente para Lily. A ruiva crispou os lábios e concordou pegando seu roupão e se afastando com o inccubus.

Marlene suspirou então começou a caminhar até seu roupão também e para a surpresa de todos os presentes o inccubus dela ajudou-a a pegá-lo e eles caminharam de braços dados em direção ao quarto da loira. Madelayne observou tudo em silencio então se virando para o líder dos inccubus perguntou desinteressada.

- O que aconteceu com os outros três? – o líder deu um sorriso felino e lambeu os lábios enquanto falava de maneira fria contrariando sua expressão.

- Eles se envolveram demais com vocês. É perigoso para um inccubus quando isso ocorre, mas você sabe disso.

Madelayne concordou de maneira calma, então caminhou até o discreto bar que tinha em seu quarto e serviu a si mesma uma doa dose de whisky. Então se virou para ele e entregou um copo com um líquido negro e viscoso.

- Sim, eu sei. – o sorriso da vampira era lento e calculado. O inccubus se sentou na cama dela e bebeu o líquido estranho.

- Mas é claro que para você foi conveniente, você não iria querer perder suas _queridas_ irmãs. – Madelayne olhou para ele cortante.

- Você está enganado de minhas razões, inccubus. Elas são mais do que o que você esta sugerindo...

- Mais do que suas armas nessa brincadeira de Kahlan, você quer dizer? – ele a interrompeu então riu divertido. – Creio que você está se iludindo, _princesa_.

Os olhos de Madelayne ficaram vazios e ela circulou de leve a ponta do dedo sobre seu copo então olhou para ele e disse calma.

- Elas não são simples armas. São minhas irmãs.

- Você está tentando se convencer ou a mim? – ele perguntou debochado.

* * *

><p>Marlene olhou para o inccubus sentindo o desejo percorrer seu corpo, lambeu de leve os lábios enquanto observava o corpo dele de maneira discreta. O inccubus também a olhava discretamente, a loira afastou o cabelo de seu rosto e deixou o roupão cair no chão.<p>

- Eu sempre quis provar o sangue de um inccubus. – disse calma, o inccubus a olhou divertido e murmurou deixando o rosto cair em sua garganta e aspirando o aroma excitado da fêmea vampira.

- É uma pena que vai continuar simplesmente querendo. A única pessoa que vai _levar_ algo da outra sou eu. – Marlene deu de ombros como se esperasse aquela resposta e levou suas mãos aos ombros dele, o livrando da roupa cerimonial que os inccubus usavam para esse tipo de situação.

- Não importa realmente. – a loira murmurou então o inccubus sorriu e concordou trazendo o rosto dela com extrema delicadeza em direção ao seu.

- É realmente essa a _sua_ opinião? – Marlene deu de ombros então lambeu os lábios dele.

- Estou impaciente. – murmurou atrevida. O inccubus riu e a vibração da risada dele foi direto para o centro de Marlene a deixando ainda mais cheia de desejo.

- Eu _sinto_, minha querida, a sua impaciência. – Então ele puxou Marlene para si e colou seus lábios aos da vampira.

As línguas de ambos travaram uma luta sensual por controle e logo o inccubus ganhava a batalha, conseguindo controlar e domar o corpo da vampira. Marlene ficou submissa nos braços do inccubus presa nas sensações mágicas despertas pela criatura mitológica.

Logo ambos estavam enredados na cama da loira e ela esfregava seu corpo contra o dele cheia de desejo sentindo as mãos do inccubus por todo seu corpo, bem como a boca e a língua, a loira gemia despudoradamente sentindo-se lavada de desejo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que penetrava Marlene o inccubus cravou os dentes na parte superior do seio dela, direto no coração sugando diretamente a essência mais pura da vida de Marlene como vampira, sugando a energia dela enquanto movia seus corpos em um ritmo alucinado, enchendo ambos de um prazer sublime.

A loira soluçava de prazer e cravava suas unhas nas costas do inccubus fazendo o sangue negro escapar pelas costas dele e ele urrar de prazer enquanto se movia mais violentamente no corpo dela e bebia mais da essência dela. Marlene tremia descontrolada, os olhos extremamente vermelhos pela vontade de fazer o mesmo que ele: cravar os dentes em alguma parte do corpo dele e sugar a vida do inccubus. Não para matá-lo, mas sim pelo simples prazer de estar conectada á alguém.

- Faça. – ele sussurrou separando os lábios do corpo de Marlene, a loira o olhou surpresa, mas não hesitou afastando o cabelo do pescoço dele e lambendo diversas vezes o local para cravar os dentes ali.

Foi uma completa surpresa para ela sentir o gosto _frio_ e picante do sangue negro do inccubus, era algo adocicado, mas ao mesmo tempo queimava sua garganta e para a surpresa da vampira seu corpo não rejeitou ele. Aceitou-o na verdade, como só aceitaria além de Madelayne, seu companheiro.

A loira e o inccubus gemeram juntos enquanto sentiam o orgasmo se aproximar mais e mais, o inccubus tenta se afastar, mas Marlene o prende com as pernas querendo sentir tudo dele dentro de si. O sangue, a semente, a essência.

- Você é _minha_. – ele disse meio rosnando enquanto cravava de novo os dentes na loira, mas dessa vez no pescoço.

E juntos eles atingiram o auge enquanto continuavam a beber um do outro, presos naquela miríade de desejo e loucura que os atingira. E dentro de seus corações corpos e alma eles sabiam: haviam encontrado seu companheiro de eternidade.

* * *

><p>Lily estava de costas para o seu inccubus pensando naquele dia, em Marlene, em Madelayne, na missão que teria no futuro e no ritual próximo. Olhou calmamente para o inccubus vestido com as roupas cerimoniais a sua frente e respirou fundo.<p>

- Faça o que tem que fazer. – declarou fria. O inccubus a olhou divertido.

- Você faz tudo assim? Como se fosse um dever? – Lily o olhou altiva.

- É um _dever_. E um incomodo, quero acabar logo com isso. – o inccubus jogou a cabeça para trás e riu alto, claramente zombando da ruiva. Os olhos negros brilhavam cheios de promessas que Lily não conseguia mais acreditar. Há muito tempo deixara de acreditar nas promessas que os inccubus _supostamente_ cumpriam.

- Você está enganada a respeito de muitas coisas. E sobre a natureza dos inccubus é apenas uma delas. – Lily o olhou com desdém e o inccubus estendeu a mão, um pedido, não uma ordem ou uma demanda. – Me deixe lhe provar que esta errada... – ele se curvou de leve e disse respeitoso. – princesa vampira.

Lily corou pelo uso de seu título nunca usado na ilha. Ela e as irmãs eram filhas de Aurora a puro-sangue Bloowari, esta fora considerada a Rainha das vampiras, fazendo assim das três filhas princesas. Mas apesar de ter o título e serem superiores á todas as outras vampiras as irmãs preferiam não ser chamadas de "princesas".

- Não me chame assim, meu nome é Lily. – então ela parou e perguntou curiosa. – Qual é o seu?

O inccubus sorriu um pouco enquanto via a curiosidade da ruiva como algo bom. A verdade era que aquela estranha e séria vampira o intrigara, despertara sua curiosidade e não era algo que ele via com frequência ser desperto. Estendeu a mão como se acabassem de se conhecer – o que de certa forma era verdade. – então disse galanteador.

- Eu me chamo Shizuo, é um _prazer_ conhece-la finalmente Lily.

A ruiva concordou calma, mas ainda olhava ao inccubus de maneira desconfiada. Da mesma forma que era da natureza de Marlene sempre confiar e da de Madelayne dar ordens, a da ruiva era de sempre desconfiar, manter um pé atrás, como diziam.

- Você vai continuar enrolando por quanto tempo? – a ruiva perguntou com um suspiro. Shizuo se aproximou dela andando devagar para que ela não se sentisse acuada. Tocou de leve o braço de Lily e manteve seus olhos ali vendo os pequenos arrepios subindo pela pele pálida da ruiva.

- Pare de pensar. Pare de falar. Só sinta. – sussurrou persuadindo-a com sua voz, Lily tremeu de leve, mas fechou os olhos.

Shizuo acariciou lentamente a pele do braço de Lily observando os arrepios surgirem, ele não tentou tocar nenhuma parte do corpo dela, simplesmente acariciando o braço dela, subindo e descendo a ponta dos dedos até Lily fazer um leve barulho impaciente. Ele deixou sua mão percorrer a área da garganta e colo da ruiva tocando ausentemente às sardas dela. Então com a mesma lentidão de antes ele se aproximou e beijou o caminho que fizera com suas mãos, mas ao invés de descer subiu parando no canto da boca da ruiva.

Lily abriu os olhos e ao ver os olhos negros de Shizuo estremeceu, mas de desejo. E então levou sua mão para o rosto dele e com delicadeza o puxou em direção ao seu, colando seus lábios e o beijando calmamente, carinhosamente. Apreciando as sensações, aproveitando tudo que era tão novo para ela, tudo que para Lily até então era completamente desconhecido.

Prazer, verdadeiro prazer. Porque era isso que sentia enquanto beijava Shizuo e enquanto ele a tocava daquela maneira calma, sem pressa e carinhosa. Era tudo uma mentira, mas era uma doce mentira e Lily por aquela noite, por aquele momento queria acreditar em tudo aquilo.

Shizuo observou-a quando se separaram, surpreso pelo quanto Lily se permitira escapar de suas rédeas curtas. Ele não sabia o que fizera a ruiva ser da maneira que era simplesmente sabia que queria mudar isso, que queria deixá-la mais alegre e feliz. Por mais estranho que o pensamento fosse para um inccubus, ele queria ser amigo da pequena princesa vampira.

Ele não sabia como Lily iria reagir á isso, e de certa forma admitia sentir medo da reação da ruiva, mas não se importava de forma alguma com esta reação. Ele sabia que seria capaz de contornar os medos da princesa e de fazê-la sorrir, daquela maneira que ele imaginava, uma maneira que faria o rosto dela iluminar todo o recinto. A faria brilhar da maneira única que ele _sentia_ que Lily poderia fazer.

A vampira sentia os olhos de Shizuo sobre si, mas não sabia como reagir. As sensações haviam vindo de maneira tão inesperada, tão surpreendentes, um conjunto perfeito de sensações. Ela sentiu inesperadamente lágrimas pinicarem em seus olhos, virou a cabeça para o lado não querendo que ele a visse tão vulnerável. Ela aprendera da maneira difícil que vulnerabilidade não era de maneira alguma algo que devesse ser mostrado.

Aurora se certificara de treinar bem todos sob seu imperial poder. Os olhos de Lily ficaram amargos ao pensar na mãe. Aurora Bloowari fora uma mãe exemplar para as _aparências_, e perfeitamente leal á Kahlan. Mas por trás de toda a cobertura falsa de refinação Aurora fora o pior tipo de sargento, sendo cruel e exigindo mais que o máximo das filhas e de todos sob seu poder. E quando algo saia ao contrário do que ela queria certamente a pessoa seria eliminada.

"_Reparação de danos_". Como ela sempre diria para se explicar, os olhos sempre frios enquanto sorria daquela maneira gentil que engava muitas pessoas. Aurora soubera desde que nascera manipular e enganar, conseguira subir rapidamente na vida, pisando e destruindo pessoas. As três filhas haviam sido completamente planejadas, tudo dentro de seus planos.

A única coisa que a vampira mor não esperava era que morreria. Que em uma das missões estupidas que insistia em ir para fingir seu controle e seu poder seria morta da maneira mais estupida e descuidada do planeta: enquanto estava na cama com seu amante.

Porque a verdade era que Aurora tivera um companheiro. O pai de Madelayne, mas este não tivera a fidelidade de Aurora assegurada assim como o vínculo com a alma da vampira. Segundo Aurora gostava de dizer quando era pega: ele "_não conquistara seu respeito_".

Lily e Marlene não faziam a mínima ideia de quem era o pai delas, simplesmente sabiam que ele não era o companheiro de Aurora, mas na hierarquia das vampiras Bloowari isso não importava. O que importava era a _mãe_, Aurora. Se elas tivessem o sangue da primeira, da líder, da _temida_ Aurora então tudo estaria bem.

- Eu não disse para você parar de pensar? – Shizuo sussurrou no ouvido de Lily causando mais arrepios na ruiva.

- Me perdi...

- Em pensamentos sombrios. – ele continuou. Então sorriu e deu de ombros. – Eu te perdoo, mas a partir de agora, toda sua atenção é _minha_.

E Lily pela primeira vez em todos os anos que tinha de vida estava ansiosa pelo que um _homem_ poderia dar á ela.

* * *

><p>- Eu realmente não gosto de você. – Madelayne disse horas depois enquanto o inccubus se vestia. Ele se virou para ela e deu um sorriso de lado.<p>

- Se te consola eu também não sou seu maior fã. – a vampira estreitou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras dele.

- Vá embora logo. – o inccubus se aproximou de Madelayne e segurou o queixou da vampira dando um beijo duro nela então disse sarcástico.

- Não sinta muito minha falta, _querida_. – Madelayne rosnou e se afastou.

Os olhos do inccubus brilharam ao ver a vampira olhar o teto claramente o ignorando e totalmente irritada. O plano enfim estava funcionando.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – Madelayne chiou se levantando sem se importar em que estava nua. – Já o mandei sair e já fez o que devia fazer.

O inccubus riu e se sentou em frente á enorme lareira do quarto. Olhou o copo cheio de whisky na mesa a sua frente, o pegou e bebericou de leve. Olhou Madelayne e disse calmo para ela.

- Eu quero falar sobre _negócios_, Madelayne. Algo que certamente vai ser do seu interesse...

Madelayne o olhou arrogante e altiva. Sinceramente não gostava e não confiava naquele inccubus, havia algo nele muito além da natureza demoníaca.

- O que _você_ poderia dizer que seria do meu interesse? – exclamou arrogante e fria. Ele somente riu mais enquanto bebericava o whisky.

- Eu sei como te livrar de Kahlan.

* * *

><p>* - inccubus são demônios que invadem os sonhos das pessoas à noite em busca de sexo e da energia trazida pelo sexo. Eles geralmente sugam essa energia das pessoas <em>du<em>_rante_ o sexo e muitas pessoas morrem. Tendem a ter rabos e chifres e serem exatamente como a perfeita fantasia–sonho sexual da vítima.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **E ai que acharam dos inccubus? E das Blooawari? E do que ele disse pra Madelayne? E toda a situação da Marlene companheira de um inccubus? shasuasauhhu Contem tuudo! Vocês provavelmente querem me matar porque estou com esse capítulo upado aqui no FF desde sexta feira, shasauhshau não está betado porque eu não estou mais esperando a Nands ^^' então perdoem os erros que certamente estão ai...

De geral, acho que é isso...

Vou responder as reviews.

Beeijos.

_1 Lily Evans_

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mariana E. Potter - <strong>Desculpe a demora _de novo!_ usauhsausa Acho que ainda vai ter que esperar pra saber o que aconte lá, hein? AUHUSAUSAHU Sobre o acordo eu sinto que vou decepcionar muita gente, mas não vou mostrar ele tão cedo pra vocês! sahusausuah Está ai o capítulo espero que goste das meninas aparecendo! Beeijos.

**Lala-E.P - **Siim, eu sou terrivelmente má de parar nessas partes, eu sei! UHSAUAHUSHUA O que vai acontecer com o James você vai conseguir descobrir no próximo capítulo, Sirius e Remus também... E até mesmo que acontece com o Meldrem! Mas deixa eu parar de dar spoiller... Meldrem não é completamente apaixonante? sausuauhsa Bem, deixe-me ir shauusah Beeijos.

**Mammá Sana - **SHAUSAHUSUASAUHHUAS Mammá "não gosta" de tantas moças de Bloowari que nem mesmo me lembro mais de qual ela está falando! Siiiim não é perfeito ele com ciumes? *-* Siim ele é terrivelmente emocionante não é? E ainda assim dá pra achar a fofura do Meldrem com ciuminho da mamãe! *-* UHSAHUSAHUSA Olhe nossos inccubus favoritos aparecendo! Acho que vou criar uma campanha mammá: "Meldrem lambe meu pescoço também" e vender, menina ficamos ricas sem precisar da herança do tio! USAHSHAUSA Pode falar sempre do Meldrem, eu amoooooo falar dele *-* sasasuahsahusa Beeijos mammá, amo-te.

**Luci E. Potter - **Mummys! Chegou a hora da maior resposta das reviews HSUAHSAUASUHSA Claro que eu nunca iria atualizar sem você comentar! Eu amo seus comentarios e me divirto aqui *exatamente como você em NSM* lendo o que você pensa, imagina e tudo mais! É terrivelmente divertido te deixar morrendo de curiosidade! Kahlan é meio difícil de se gostar e desgostar, na verdade... Acho que com ela ou você gosta ou não gosta, o único que consegue ambos os feitos é o Meldrem porque ele ja viu o lado mais humano dela e o mais sádico... Sobre o Ephraim tenho que defender a Fênix porque ela realmente não sabia que aquilo iria acontecer e não queria mais se sentir sozinha e solitária, porque desde que Meldrem deixa ela se você pensar ela nunca mais conseguiu confiar em ninguém, e os companheiros dela sempre morrem então... Ela estava basicamente sozinha. SAHAUHSAU Se você pensar e usar sua linda cabecinha vai ver que eu já te disse antes - não em Bloowari, olha até dou dica! - com quem o Sissi fica... Só digo algo a mais: é uma Bloowari! Ah não! Não deixe aquelas reviews pequenininhas não! Eu amo reviews gigantescas como as suas! *-* Eu nem mudei muita coisa na cena, praticamente nada na verdade... Acho que só tirei alguns dialogos mudei algumas coisas.. Mas ficaram perfeitas as cenas *-* Pobre Mummys! Tenho certeza que o Rick fica morrendo de saudades de você também, e amei que o Eros foi inspirado no Rick *-* Eu estava vendo ontem mesmo PC (Principe Caspian) e é telmarino, mesmo sahsasau Foi demais a cena da tortura deles não é? Eu acho tão perfeito o fato dela ser toda poderosa shasauh dá um charme a mais pra ela na minha opinião.. Tipo, ela é totalmente foda, condenando os dois só com a voz dela! HSAUASSAUSAUHSAUSHA Ahh eu nem pedi muita coisa! Só um castelo básico! Sabe, eu nunca tinha dado muuuita atenção pro fato dele ser um corvo, mas agora que você falou eu me liguei nisso... 'Melzinho' é um corvo! sauhsuasha Eu ia deixar ele como lobo antes, mas ai não sei o que me deu e ele virou um corvo! Como me sinto boazinha vou revelar pra você quem é o careca porque não acho que isso vá fazer mal. Ele é um Deus, agora qual eu obviamente não irei dizer. Tom e Kahlan e seu acordo será revelado em um futuro não tão próximo, mas pensa eu até fui boazinha respondendo quase tudo que você perguntou, isso seria entregar demais! Sim, sim Maddy foi muito dura com a Lene mesmo, mas essa era a minha intenção... Mas como gosto de justificar meus favoritos aqui a vai a explicação.. Ela é obrigada a praticamente sozinha governar milhares de vampiras, ser a única fonte de alimento das irmãs como eu mostro nesse capítulo, se submeter aos inccubus e ainda assim ser subordinada da Kahlan! Se ela enfrentar uma guerra cívil entre as vampiras a coitadinha quebra! As únicas pessoas que ela pode contar pra ajudar ela são as irmãs e ela não pode fazer isso se duvidar das intenções delas. Nossa! Falando em se alongar, olha o tamanho dessa resposta? Bem... Acho que não esqueci nada... Beeijos Mummys, amo você.


	9. Capítulo O8 Os Três P's

**Capítulo 8 – Os Três P's.**

* * *

><p><em>1413, Inglaterra.<em>

**O Passado.**

Kahlan olhou tudo a sua volta e aspirou com força o ar noturno, a seu lado Meldrem sorria de leve e a bruxa olhou para o _único_ filho com carinho. A bruxa viu que ele também aspirava profundamente, piscou levemente maliciosa e disse calma:

- Você sente? – Meldrem manteve seus olhos fechados por mais dois segundos antes de responder com sua voz intensa e cheia do poder herdado da mãe.

- Sim... Eu consigo captá-la. Tem certeza que é a garota certa mãe? – os olhos de Kahlan brilharam na noite e ela concordou silenciosamente.

- Ela será perfeita para isso Meldrem, teremos todo nosso plano avançando dez passos se a pegarmos logo.

Meldrem assentiu de maneira deliberada e calma enquanto abria lentamente os olhos e olhava pela floresta a sua volta. Alisou a camisa branca e o colete elegante, olhou para a mãe e piscou malicioso enquanto falava ajeitando os cabelos.

- Estou bem? – Kahlan assentiu satisfeita observando a aparência do filho.

- Assim que ela o vir estará perdida. – a bruxa colocou um pequeno frasco na mão do filho. – Não esqueça que ela tem de beber isso antes de levá-la para cama. – Meldrem revirou os olhos enquanto guardava o pequeno frasco.

- Eu me lembro bem do plano mãe, não porei tudo a perder. – o moreno retrucou asperamente para logo suspirar arrependido e tocar de leve o rosto da mãe. – Desculpe, só estou um pouco nervoso.

Kahlan sorriu compreensiva e deu um beijo na bochecha do filho olhando o rosto dele por vários segundos em silêncio, então seus olhos brilharam de maneira astuta e ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Não há razão para ficar nervoso, _nosso_ plano sairá perfeitamente. Até o fim do dia de amanhã teremos nossa estratégia colocada em ação. Você está perfeito e não irá falhar. Eu sei que não.

Kahlan e Meldrem compunham uma imagem exótica e bela, ambos com cabelos negros como a noite, ele com olhos escuros e ela com olhos tão azuis e tão claros que eram quase cristalinos. Existia também em ambos aquele charme aristocrático, aquela arrogância e aquela consciência de poder que poucas pessoas podiam obter tão naturalmente assim.

Meldrem sorriu seu costumeiro sorriso malicioso e debochado e se pôs a andar em direção á taverna* onde sabia que a presa da vez estaria. Ele a mãe haviam percorrido boa parte do mundo em busca dessa pessoa e não seria agora que iriam falhar, principalmente quando ele sabia o quanto ganharia conseguindo realizar essa parte importante do plano. Bem simples, na verdade, dada sua aparência.

Tudo que ele tinha de fazer realmente era conseguir que a mulher selecionada pela mãe bebesse a poção, dormir com ela seria um bônus que ele requisitara e que _com certeza_ merecia. Ele não se importava se a mulher em questão tinha marido ou filhos, tudo que ele queria saber era se ela seria bonita o suficiente para atraí-lo para que ele não tivesse dificuldades em sua parte do plano. Ele o realizaria de qualquer maneira, mas seria mais _agradável_ ter uma companhia de equivalente beleza.

Assim que entrou na taverna Meldrem chamou a completa e total atenção de todos. Talvez fosse sua aparência sombria e sedutora, ou a alto-confiança em si mesmo. Mas o fato era que tudo e todos haviam parado ante a chegada do belo moreno, as prostitutas locais rapidamente haviam ajeitado à postura e afofado os cabelos enquanto arrumavam os vestidos de modo a mostrar mais de seus decotes.

Meldrem as observou com um leve interesse pensando em talvez voltar ali, algum dia, é claro, pois no momento seu interesse era outro. Observou todo o ambiente até sentir a forte vibração, o calor e a _presença_. Imediatamente soube que aquela fora a escolhida de Kahlan e ao vê-la entendeu o porquê.

Ela era espetacularmente bela e felina, de uma maneira que seduzia e também chamava a atenção, cabelos longos e vermelhos como fogo desciam em ondas pelas costas dela. O pescoço era deliciosamente pálido e a pele dela em um leve tom rosado. Os lábios pareciam cerejas maduras e os olhos... Eram um tom de azul muito semelhante ao de Kahlan, mas ao contrário dos da mãe esses eram astutos e curiosos. Olhos de uma mulher que sabia seu poder e estava pronta para usá-lo.

Sentou-se de frente para ela e deixou que ela lhe avaliasse, sorriu da maneira que fazia com que _todas_ suspirassem e estendeu sua mão. Ela o olhou superior por um momento, mas logo deu um pequeno sorriso e colocou a mão pálida sobre a dele. Meldrem levou a mão dela aos lábios e ao invés de dar o costumeiro e respeitoso beijo na parte superior virou a mão dela e deu um beijo longo e demorado no pulso da bela mulher.

O sorriso dela aumentou minimamente a fazendo parecer ainda mais uma felina, talvez uma gatinha que havia acabado de ganhar leite e não queria parecer presunçosa demais.

- Eu sou Meldrem. E você... vai ser minha está noite. – sussurrou malicioso e cheio de arrogância em seu tom inegavelmente dominador.

A ruiva ergueu a elegante e arqueada sobrancelha olhando de cima a baixo o delicioso moreno que a abordara, os olhos azuis se abaixaram levemente no que muitos pensariam ser recato, mas que para ela era na verdade uma avaliação "completa" do pacote.

- Quem lhe garante isso, caro senhor? – retrucou petulante, ele simplesmente sorriu mais.

- Me chame de Meldrem. – a ruiva continuou em silencio. – Não vai me dizer seu nome _milady_?

- Aurora... Aurora Bloowari, _milorde_. – Meldrem sorriu ainda mais e parecia um gato que acabou de comer o rato, Aurora o achou terrivelmente sedutor dessa forma.

- Vamos para o seu quarto. – ele sugeriu calmamente, como se falasse de qualquer banalidade. Aurora simplesmente jogou a cabeça para trás e riu então disse dissimulada.

- Acredito que está procurando o tipo de mulher errada, _caro senhor_. O tipo que quer está bem ali. – apontou as prostitutas. – E parecem ansiosas por sua atenção.

Meldrem continuou mantendo seus olhos em Aurora.

- Creio que temos um problema então, _Miss_ Bloowari. Porque eu quero _você_, e o que eu quero eu consigo.

Aurora sorriu de leve, então suspirou e se levantou puxando-o pela mão e subindo as escadas. Assim que entrou em seu quarto ambos perderam a compostura e logo se beijavam esfomeados, loucos de desejo e paixão. Meldrem se afastou dela enquanto a ruiva arfava e desceu os beijos para a garganta e o colo dela, soltando com prática os laços do vestido da ruiva.

- Vamos beber algo. – Meldrem sugeriu então caminhou até a jarra de vinho e serviu duas taças, colocando discretamente a poção na de Aurora, então entregou para ela. – A nós.

- Ao começo de algo. – Aurora retrucou então bebeu todo o vinho de sua taça e caminhou até ele resoluta. – Você está vestido demais. – reclamou dengosa a ruiva. Meldrem sorriu enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- Eu concordo _plenamente_.

* * *

><p>Kahlan observou a janela do quarto de Aurora Bloowari e sorriu. Um sorriso lento e cruel, os olhos claros dela brilharam de uma maneira que só poderia ser descrita como maligna e ela sussurrou.<p>

- Sim, _exatamente como eu planejei_.

A morena virou as costas e se afastou da taverna, sabia que Meldrem faria o que ela mandara. Afinal, o filho era a única pessoa em que a Fênix confiava e nem assim sua confiança nele era total, a bruxa sabia a necessidade de manter coisas para si e não se importava nem um pouco em como isso soava, pois sabia que era necessário se quisesse que as coisas ocorressem da _sua _forma.

* * *

><p><strong>A Promessa.<strong>

Meldrem sorriu enquanto observava Aurora em um sono leve, seus olhos brilharam vermelhos na noite e ele olhou para fora sabendo que _esse_ era o sinal de Kahlan. Passou a mão em frente ao rosto e logo presas longas apareceram, se moveu de modo que estava completamente sobre o corpo de Aurora e começou a acariciar a ruiva, a despertando efetivamente.

Aurora não reparou nas presas no rosto do amante tão presa no prazer que ele lhe proporcionava. Gemeu e mordeu de leve o ombro dele deixando suas unhas percorrerem as costas do moreno as arranhando e deixando sua marca ali. Sentiu as mãos de Meldrem sobre seus seios e arqueou as costas disposta a ter mais, ter tudo.

Meldrem deixou suas mãos acariciarem urgentes o corpo de Aurora, percorrendo as deslumbrantes curvas da ruiva com maestria e prática, ela tremia de desejo e ele estava começando a sentir dificuldades para manter o controle. Lambeu o pescoço dela uma, duas, três vezes. Aurora gemia mais sem perceber o que realmente acontecia. Um sorriso satisfeito apareceu no rosto de Meldrem e ele a penetrou em um único movimento, os fazendo gemer tão alto que eram quase gritos ao sentir a maravilhosa sensação.

Moveu seu corpo rapidamente a levando ao ápice e a seguindo, não satisfeito girou-os a deixando sobre seu corpo. Aurora rebolou e remexeu os quadris cheia de prática, conseguindo enlouquecer Meldrem. Ele levou os lábios aos seios dela, sugando um deles e acariciando o outro com a mão. Mais uma vez chegaram ao máximo juntos, então Meldrem voltou a inverter as posições separando seu corpo do dela só para poder deixá-la de quatro.

Aurora gemeu alto, impaciente remexendo os quadris querendo mais de Meldrem, completamente insaciável. Meldrem correspondeu o desejo dela a penetrando por trás e começando a mexer seu corpo no ritmo tão conhecido, Aurora gritava e gemia de prazer louca de desejo.

Meldrem então sentiu seus olhos arderem vermelhos e em reflexo a isso cravou com força seus dentes no ombro da ruiva sentindo o sangue em seus lábios e Aurora gritar de dor, mas se mover mais rapidamente e mais bruscamente claramente gostando da sensação.

Ele sugou o sangue dela enquanto deixava seus movimentos mais bruscos e mais rudes, mas por momento algum Aurora deixou de acompanhá-lo. Meldrem soltou o ombro dela quando a ruiva atingiu ao orgasmo e levou as mãos novamente aos seios dela os apertando com força e acariciando a fazendo voltar a gemer enlouquecida. Então se inclinou mais sob o corpo dela e lambeu o pescoço dela várias vezes a fazendo gemer rouca.

- Mais... – ela exigiu em sua maneira mandona e arrogante de ser. Meldrem sorriu malicioso ante _ela_ tentando controlar a _ele_.

- Eu vou te dar mais. – disse e logo completou ao ver o sorriso dela. – Quando _eu_ quiser, não quando você mandar.

Aurora rosnou frustrada querendo mais, querendo tudo. Então Meldrem mexeu os quadris ainda dentro dela ficando cada vez mais duro, a ruiva choramingou frustrada querendo atingir ao ápice novamente com a fome por ele como se o moreno fosse um jantar digno de rei e ela um mendigo que não via comida há meses.

Meldrem rosnou alto enquanto se sentia próximo e logo Aurora gritou ao vir. sentindo o próprio orgasmo próximo, Meldrem cravou os dentes no pescoço dela causando um dor horrível na ruiva, gemeu sentindo o sangue dela em sua boca e teve seu orgasmo também.

Ao finalmente perceber o que acontecia Aurora que estava deitada de costas, com Meldrem ainda dentro de si, começou a lutar sentindo fraqueza no corpo e sua visão turva. Meldrem rosnou alto enquanto mantinha os lábios no pescoço dela, Aurora levou as mãos até o cabelo dele e puxou com força tentando afastá-lo de si. Meldrem puxou as mãos dela para o alto da cabeça a mantendo presa e vulnerável a ele.

Aurora chorou enquanto lutava e sentia-se cada vez mais fraca e a sonolência alcançando-a, sabia, instintivamente, que morreria aquela noite. Mas de alguma forma estranha sentia algo se revolver dentro de si, algo que queimava, ardia e lutava.

A ruiva jogou a cabeça para trás, os olhos mais vermelhos que os cabelos de fogo e gritou alto sentindo a dor atravessar seu corpo enquanto Meldrem continuava sugando seu sangue. Tremeu e estremeceu parecendo ser eletrocutada e sentiu-se novamente com forças para lutar contra Meldrem.

O moreno simplesmente aumentou o aperto e continuou bebendo o sangue dela sem se importar que a poção da mãe finalmente estava dando certo. Quando percebeu que faltava muito pouco para Aurora morrer soltou o pescoço dela e sussurrou com o sangue pingando por seu queixo e caindo nela.

- Jure agora lealdade _eterna_ á Fênix e conseguira sobreviver, jure que _todo_ seu legado servira eternamente a minha mãe e aos seus. Que se tornarão protetores de toda a família Minervus, que _nunca_ ira trair a seus líderes. Que suas crianças serão treinadas e estarão sempre sob o comando de Kahlan. Jure e sua vida será poupada, não jure e morra agora mesmo da morte mais misericordiosa que irá encontrar.

Aurora estava fraca e as palavras de Meldrem se confundiam em sua mente, entretanto tudo que pode fazer ao entender partes do que ele dizia foi sussurrar:

- Eu juro.

Meldrem riu alto e levou de volta os dentes a garganta de Aurora ignorando os protestos e choramingos da ruiva que dizia que fizera o que ele dissera, bebeu o sangue dela até não haver uma gota de sangue no corpo de Aurora Bloowari.

Os olhos de Meldrem eram completamente vermelhos enquanto ele se deitava do lado do corpo da Bloowari e esperava impaciente e cheio de expectativa para ver no que Aurora se transformaria, no que a mãe realmente precisava. Que tipo de ajuda aquela _fútil_ mulher poderia dar.

O corpo da morta de repente começou a se mover e tremer, Aurora ofegou por ar e se sentou na cama, os olhos completamente vermelhos e simplesmente _diferentes_. Meldrem sentiu o poder dela e estremeceu excitado, os olhos da... vampira, correram por seu corpo e no tempo que Meldrem demorou para piscar Aurora estava sob seu corpo o penetrando, ambos gemeram enquanto o prazer os tomava.

Meldrem a deixou conduzir sentindo as ondas da energia, do poder dela. Logo a ruiva levou a boca a sua garganta e Meldrem empurrou a cabeça dela sabendo que isso fazia parte do plano disse em tom de ordem.

- Beba.

E Aurora Bloowari bebeu o sangue amaldiçoado de Meldrem, condenando toda sua linhagem a servidão eterna. A ser obrigada a servir a mais poderosa bruxa do mundo e proteger seu corpo a cada uma das reencarnações da poderosa Fênix.

* * *

><p><strong>O Pacto.<strong>

Kahlan ficou parada na floresta esperando. Não precisou esperar muito e logo Kimihiro, o líder de _todos_ os inccubus apareceu, junto dele estava um dos líderes humanos importantes, uma fada, um legitimo vampiro e um lobisomem. Todos os líderes de suas espécies. A bruxa escondeu seu sorriso e lambeu os lábios enquanto observava Kimihiro que também olhava a Fênix.

- Vocês sabem por que estão aqui. – começou a falar confiante, a fada, Alisa a olhou impaciente e passou a mão pelos cabelos verdes como as folhas das arvores.

- Vá direto ao ponto, Kahlan. – disse ela impaciente, exalando um odor forte de pinheiros, sua voz hipnótica causando um leve tremor no humano. Kahlan observou isso e de um leve sorriso.

- Eu estou criando uma nova arma, algo para proteger minha linhagem. Algo que será tão poderoso que somente _eu_ terei o poder de controlar. E quero a cooperação de vocês com isso. – o lobisomem, Gregor, rosnou indignado e disse com sua voz que mais parecia um rosnado.

- Minha matilha não será parte de seus joguinhos bruxa! Já lhe disse isso! Não somos cães de estimação! – Kahlan o olhou friamente.

- Quieto, não falava com você. – então continuou ignorando os rosnados furiosos do lobisomem. – Mas essa minha _arma_ precisa de alguns "ajustes" por assim dizer. E eu quero que eles venham de vocês. Quero a força do _cachorro_, seus encantos de fada, Alisa, a capacidade de beber sangue, dons dos vampiros, Alek. E de você, _humano_, quero a capacidade de poder misturar minha arma entre os seus.

Kimihiro olhou atentamente para Kahlan e disse com sua voz que causava tremores de prazer em todos na clareira.

- O que você quer dos inccubus Kahlan? – a bruxa olhou para ele e voltou a lamber os lábios antes de falar.

- A atração de vocês nas presas, é claro. E quero fazer um outro pacto particular com você depois, Kimihiro. – o inccubus simplesmente deu um sorriso sensual e concordou.

Alek, o vampiro, olhava curiosamente para Kahlan, os olhos vermelhos brilhando enquanto olhava o pescoço da bruxa com interesse imaginando que gosto teria o sangue da bruxa.

- O que irá nos dar em troca de dermos o que você quer, Fênix? – Kahlan sorriu os olhos brilhando distantes enquanto via anos luz o quanto seu plano daria certo.

- Essa minha arma, será logo capaz de me dar todo um exercito. As melhores das linhagens, selecionadas com cuidado. Vocês, meus _amigos_, terão o passe-livre sob elas. Não serão atacados, molestados ou destruídos sob o poder delas.

O lobisomem riu alto, ignorando o olhar de advertência da bruxa e dos outros que estavam começando a se aborrecer com ele, e logo retrucou áspero.

- Ou seja, quer que obedeçamos você sem ganhar, basicamente, _nada_ em troca. – Kahlan não se dignou a responder e o lobisomem disse furioso. – Minha matilha e eu não ajudaremos a você em nada Kahlan. Está por sua conta com seus jogos e brincadeiras.

Antes que ele pudesse se afastar Kahlan fez um gesto com sua mão e logo o lobo estava dentro de uma gaiola completamente amarrado à correntes de prata e grunhindo de dor enquanto sua pele queimava e soltava fumaça. A bruxa voltou seus olhos completamente frios para os outros.

- Irão me ajudar por bem ou por mal? – Alisa sentiu a revolta dentro de si e em resposta aos sentimentos da fada começou a ventar muito na clareira onde todos estavam. A fada balançou seus cabelos verdes e os olhos amarelos dela brilharam irritados enquanto ela retrucou com sua voz mesmo que raivosa, hipnótica.

- Não pode nos obrigar á ajudá-la Kahlan! E se tentar, eu mesma a enfrentarei! Não terá a ajuda das fadas também! – Kahlan ergueu a sobrancelha e uma gaiola logo rodeou Alisa, prendendo a fada pela garganta com fogo e fazendo a criatura gritar alto. Um grito cheio de dor, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente harmônico e belo de uma maneira macabra.

O vampiro, o humano e o inccubus olharam aos dois amarrados sofrendo e pensaram rapidamente se poderiam se juntar e assim derrotar Kahlan, logo descartaram ideia ao observar os frios olhos azuis da bruxa. O humano foi o primeiro a se mover, se curvando diante da bruxa.

- Pegue o que precisar dos humanos, poderosa senhora. – Kahlan sorriu satisfeita com a resposta e ficou observando os outros dois a espera.

- Você não nos deu muita escolha, não é? – Alek disse sorrindo enquanto observava Alisa e Gregor gritarem em suas gaiolas – Eu aceito seu trato Kahlan.

O inccubus simplesmente piscou para Kahlan e a bruxa sorriu sabendo que a lealdade dele já era sua, olhou calmamente para os três que a ajudariam de boa vontade e os outros dois que seriam forçados a ajudar. Depois de alguns minutos disse calma.

- Eu soube, Alek, que você sempre tem vontade de experimentar novos e diferentes tipos de sangue. – os olhos da bruxa brilharam enquanto olhava para Alisa que, ao entender o que Kahlan faria, começou a lutar mais freneticamente. – Assim que eu acabar com ela, Alisa é toda sua. Pode fazer o que quiser com a _fadinha_.

Alek deixou as presas aparecerem em antecipação observando o corpo bem formado e exótico de Alisa. A pele da fada era da cor da terra molhada, os cabelos verdes e curtos e os olhos amarelos como sol. Sorriu enquanto já podia sentir como seria subjugar a orgulhosa fada e ter o sangue dela em seu sistema.

- O que vai fazer com o lobo? – Kimihiro perguntou curioso. Kahlan pousou a mão no braço dele e sorriu maliciosa.

- Ele vai se transformar em _nosso_ _brinquedinho_, Kimihiro. – o inccubus sorriu enquanto observava o forte, musculoso lobisomem, lutar contra as amarras.

Minutos depois Kahlan conjurou uma taça de bronze grande, pegou a garganta do humano cortando-a num único golpe e fazendo o sangue jorrar dentro da taça enquanto o humano caia no chão, morto. Os outros a observaram com curiosidade, alertas. A bruxa se moveu em direção ao inccubus e estendeu a mão pedindo o pulso dele, cortou a pele habilmente e o sangue negro caiu na taça borbulhando ao contato com o do humano.

Alek rasgou o próprio pulso deixando seu sangue vermelho brilhante e mais claro que o do humano cair na taça, que pareceu ficar um pouco mais gelada. Kahlan sorriu morbidamente para a fada e cortou profundamente o pulso dela fazendo o sangue azul brilhante cair dentro da taça e um aroma de hortelã subir no ar. Se movendo em direção ao lobisomem os olhos da bruxa ficaram frios e ela rudemente e sem nenhum cuidado rasgou o pulso dele também fazendo o sangue vermelho escuro e viscoso se misturar ao sangue dos outros.

Logo a cabeça de Kahlan se inclinou e ela começou a falar rapidamente em um idioma que nenhum deles conseguiu identificar, mas segundos depois ela erguia a taça para o ar e um raio brilhava no céu. Antes que qualquer um pudesse impedir o raio caiu _dentro_ da taça, fazendo com que toda a mistura dos sangues borbulhasse e crepitasse, misturando-se e ficando em um estranho tom entre vermelho escuro quase negro e roxo.

A bruxa colocou um dedo sobre o sangue e então começou a cantar, criando a teia do feitiço. Girou no sentido horário e anti-horário três vezes cada, por fim soprou a taça e visualizou perfeitamente o que queria: a imagem de Aurora Bloowari, a única _vampira_ do mundo.

Um sorriso frio apareceu nos lábios da Fênix e ela quase podia escutar os gritos de Aurora enquanto o feitiço dava certo. Os olhos azuis da bruxa brilharam intensamente e ela finalmente pode se dar ao luxo de realmente sentir a vitória.

Agora que tudo já começara não iria mais parar, e com certeza ela teria as coisas _exatamente_ como planejara. Era questão de tempo. E Kahlan sabia esperar e sabia quando seria sua hora.

* * *

><p>- Antigamente era como os bares de hoje em dia.<p>

**N/A: **Pelo espirito natalino eu ganho perdão pela demora? *saindo de fininho ao ver as varinhas apontadas para si* É...

Para minha defesa eu lembro que disse que só ia postar quando tivesse o capítulo 11 – e eu até tinha ele, mas perdi e estou reescrevendo t.t – como foi o natal de vocês queridas/os? Ahhh! Temos uma nova beta *todos comemoraram não precisar ler meus erros terríveis mais* minha Mummys Luci! Mais conhecida como Luci E. Potter o/

Deixa eu parar de tagarelar e ir direito ao que queria dizer: que acharam da forma como as Bloowari nasceram? E da relação do Meldrem e da Aurora? E quem ainda gosta da Kahlan ou a odeia ainda mais? Faalem tudo!

E deixem reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das Rev<strong>**iews**

* * *

><p><strong>Mammá Sana – <strong>SAHUAUHSAUSAHU Eu e dona Kahlan temos algo em comum então? HUSAHASUSAHUAH Siim, eu amo a promiscuidade desse capítulo, sim o momento da Lily foi trii fofo não acha? Eu ainda lembro como foi terrivelmente difícil escrever t.t HSAUSASAUASHUSAU Não irei prostituir o Meldrem mammá... _muito_. Mas lembre do nosso pacto de manter ele longe do primo o/ Beeeijos mammá, amo você =D

**Mariana E. Potter** – Deeesculpe pela demora! Mesmo! Mas aqui está o capítulo! Espero sinceramente que goste dele! Beeijos querida!

**Luci E. Potter – **Oiii Mummys! SAUAUHSAUSA Parece que seu pedido foi atendido, huh? HUSAUHASUA Lene ficou bem saidinha não? Ahh e Frank ainda vai ter um capítulo detalhado falando sobre ele e a Jackie e a Alice, tenho grandes planos pra eles. E os inccubus são demais mesmo não é? /Hoho É mal de família ter pensamentos impuros Mummys! Te garanto! Shizuo é um fofo Mummys, shausahsau eu adoro ele. Com certeza, esses iccubus *se abana* Eu lembro de te falar em uma conversa no msn, na verdade.. Mas devo ter comentado em NSM também, sim... Não falei _diretamente_, mas falei com quem eu sempre deixo ele! Ahh eu acho que vi umas 10 vezes nesse ultimo mês, sou completamente viciada nos filmes de Nárnia – e nas musicas, e no papai Peter, e no tio Ed, e no Caspian, enfim... – Fênix é completamente foda mesmo! Esse capítulo mostra isso também, não acha? Siim, eu também totalmente estou do lado dela. Estou esperando sua review logo mocinha! Você teve o capítulo antes! Beeeijos Mummys, amo você;


	10. Capítulo O9  Sobrevivendo

**Capítulo 9 – Sobrevivendo.**

* * *

><p><em>3913, Algum Lugar do Mundo.<em>

Kahlan colocou o pano molhado sobre a testa de James novamente, o moreno tremia tomado pela febre e tudo que a bruxa podia fazer era umedecer a pele dele e dar as poções feitas por Remus e seus outros filhos versados nessa prática.

Sirius parado ao seu lado amassava várias plantas junto da lama mais negra do pântano e ambos colocavam sobre a pele de James, o moreno também trazia mais e mais água, mas nada parecia ajudar o filho do meio de Kahlan. A bruxa estava sentindo o desespero escorrer por sua pele, sua mente. Tudo que podia fazer era amaldiçoar Meldrem por sua interferência.

Remus estava parado em frente à tenda parecendo mais pálido e preocupado que antes. Kahlan ao perceber isso olhou para o céu e suspirou ao notar a grande lua cheia. Os olhos vermelhos cheios de preocupação e irritação se fixaram em Remus e a bruxa disse quase gentil.

- Traga pra mim a lama mais negra que encontrar no pântano, Remus. – O loiro assentiu e saiu correndo em direção à floresta.

Minutos depois Alastor fez uma reverência respeitosa e disse com os olhos azuis ardendo por vingança ao ver o irmão mais jovem daquela maneira.

- Eu e mais trinta homens pedimos permissão para atacar Meldrem, O Desertor, com toda nossa força e poder.

Kahlan suspirou e fechou os olhos enquanto pensava na resposta para a importante questão de Alastor. Sabia o que seu lado impulsivo, guiado pelas emoções queria fazer. Mas também sabia que Meldrem não era uma presa fácil e que não podia ser morto antes do tempo, isso acarretaria muitas mudanças no destino das quais não estava preparada, sabendo disso a bruxa abriu os olhos e disse de maneira simples e direta.

- Não. – Alastor abriu a boca, confuso, então em um fio de voz perguntou.

- Por quê? – Kahlan o olhou irritada e disse simplesmente porque queria se livrar dele logo.

- É muito perigoso e não posso me dar ao luxo de perder mais ninguém em uma batalha sem sentindo. Precisamos concentrar nossos esforços em salvar James. Chame Horace.

Alastor assentiu e se curvando novamente saiu da tenda apressado para chamar aquele que salvaria James com certeza. Horace Slughorn o mestre das poções saberia de algo que ajudaria o escolhido da Fênix e se não soubesse, Alastor sabia que o velho finalmente perderia a utilidade para a poderosa bruxa.

Afinal para Kahlan só existiam dois tipos de pessoas: os úteis e os inúteis. E se Horace fosse inteligente, curaria James o mais rápido possível se livrando de qualquer chance de entrar na segunda opção.

* * *

><p>Meldrem tropeçou e caiu no chão cheio de lama da floresta desconhecida onde fora parar. Começou a tossir e levou a mão à boca, ao afastá-la viu o sangue tingir sua mão, seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele tossia mais e mais desesperadamente.<p>

- O... que... está... acontecendo? – perguntou para si mesmo enquanto se inclinava e vomitava. Logo a tontura chegou e o moreno caiu de lado na lama, sujando-se todo, tremendo incontrolavelmente enquanto sentia espasmos de calor e frio percorrerem seu corpo.

Sem que ele tivesse controle, lágrimas de sangue começaram a cair de seus olhos enquanto ele tossia mais e mais e tentava controlar a náusea. Tentou respirar profunda e lentamente, mas nada parecia adiantar. Por um momento desnorteante e confuso desejou que a mãe de suas lembranças estivesse ali, Kahlan por certo saberia o que havia de errado e o que fazer para reparar.

Talvez houvessem passado horas, minutos ou mesmo segundos, mas para Meldrem o tempo realmente não importava. Para ele todo o tempo preso naquela floresta se prendera em uma rotina macabra: lágrimas de sangue, tosse seca, tosse com sangue, vômitos.

Ao fim de tudo, estava tão fraco que mal conseguia se virar para evitar engasgar com o próprio vômito. Tremia incontrolavelmente e sabia estar com febre. Um débil sorriso apareceu em seu rosto ao pensar que estava perto de morrer, que finalmente teria a paz que necessitava, que sonhava. Finalmente tudo acabaria, sem mais vinganças, mágoas ou dores, simplesmente... _paz_. Era o fim, ele sabia disso. Fechou os olhos e se rendeu.

Passos, ligeiros e leves que mal eram audíveis foram captados pelos sensíveis ouvidos do bruxo. Àquela altura tudo que ele deseja era simplesmente morrer e sabia que, fosse quem fosse que o encontrasse, não permitiria isso. Fosse por que era seu inimigo e queria lhe dar uma morte mais lenta, ou por ser um desconhecido que tentaria salvar o estranho da floresta.

Sentiu a aproximação, mas não pôde captar totalmente os batimentos cardíacos da pessoa, era como se o coração dela desse duas batidas, parasse completamente e depois voltasse a bater. Abriu os olhos, a curiosidade o vencendo.

A primeira coisa que viu foi uma onda dourada caindo por seu rosto, a estranha tirou o cabelo longo e dourado da frente e Meldrem pode observar seu rosto.

Era terrivelmente pálido, apesar das bochechas dela serem avermelhadas como as de um bebê, olhos grandes em um tom verde jade o encaravam cheios de preocupação, ela era alta o moreno pode observar, tinha um corpo todo feminino apesar dos músculos nos locais certos. Observando atentamente seu rosto ele pensou irracionalmente que ela era um anjo.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Ele a ouviu perguntar, mas sabia que ela não esperava resposta.

Os grandes olhos verdes o mantinham cativo e Meldrem sentia uma parte de si há muito adormecida despertando, ardendo e querendo. Ofegou e o cheiro dela bateu contra ele com a força de mil raios. Ela cheirava a morangos e hortelã com uma mistura de pinheiro da floresta. Mas havia algo _além_ em seu aroma perfeito. Logo que o captou Meldrem sentiu o horror dentro de si e conseguiu forças para sussurrar:

- Bloowari.

A bela loira simplesmente assentiu de maneira calma afastando o cabelo do rosto do moreno, observando com atenção o rosto dele e então compreensão brilhou em seus olhos e Meldrem soube que fora reconhecido. Mas ao contrário do que esperava ela simplesmente deu um leve sorriso e falou baixa e calmamente com sua voz hipnotizante.

- Madelayne... Madelayne Bloowari para você, Meldrem, o Primeiro. – os olhos verdes eram sagazes e inteligentes e ela disse mais uma vez o surpreendendo. – Não se preocupe, eu não irei matá-lo... Está seguro comigo, filho da Fênix.

Meldrem, sem entender ou realmente questionar o porquê, aceitou a palavra dela e fechou os olhos deixando a exaustão o levar, sabendo que aquela estranha Bloowari cuidaria dele e o protegeria.

Confiou na vampira, confiou em alguém pela primeira vez em mais de mil anos.

* * *

><p>Kahlan sentia-se terrivelmente cansada, mas não se afastara nem por um segundo da tenda onde James fora colocado. Horace estava quase terminando uma de suas poções que acreditava ser capaz de abaixar a febre de James e ajudá-lo no processo de melhora.<p>

- Eu não perdoo falhas, Horace. – Kahlan alertou em tom brando observando o velho homem administrar a poção e a colocar em um copo para dar a James.

- Eu sei disso, minha senhora. – a voz de Horace era baixa e bajuladora, mas ainda assim o velho era sábio como uma águia e o melhor no ministro de poções.

- Acho bom não falhar então, Slughorn. – a voz de Kahlan era afiada enquanto a bruxa levantava tentando controlar sua respiração, sentindo cada vez mais que seu tempo estava acabando.

Para Kahlan era difícil, quase impossível, manter o controle total de si mesma como havia feito nos últimos dias. Ser atacada e presa e ainda ter que lidar com Tom Riddle descarregara muito de sua energia vital, da energia vital _daquele corpo_ pelo menos. O desgaste estava se tornando cada vez mais rápido e agora a bruxa sabia que seria apenas questão de dias antes que encontrasse paz.

Mas não podia se dar a esse luxo enquanto não soubesse que James estava bem, pois sem ele as Bloowari não conseguiriam.

A vontade e o desejo por sangue as impediria de serem lógicas, turvaria suas mentes e as deixaria fisicamente fracas. Os inccubus também não podiam sugar a energia delas durante toda a missão. Era vital que _algumas_ informações fossem mantidas longe deles. A bruxa não podia, de forma alguma, perder James, não nesse momento e não com tanto em jogo.

- Minha senhora! Minha senhora! – a voz de Slughorn tirou Kahlan de seus sombrios pensamentos e a Fênix virou seus olhos vermelhos para o mestre de poções.

- O que? – Slughorn parecia extremamente convencido enquanto apontava para James.

- Eu consegui abaixar a febre dele, minha senhora! Veja! Ele está dando visíveis sinais de melhora! – Kahlan se aproximou satisfeita e colocou a mão sobre a testa de James comprovando que o velho Horace mais uma vez se provara útil.

- Estou satisfeita com os resultados até agora, Horace. – disse enquanto avaliava quanto tempo James teria até voltar a estar inteiro. Olhou o mestre de poções e perguntou voltando os olhos para o filho. – Quanto tempo até ele estar bom?

Horace se aproximou de James, tocou o pulso dele, depois a garganta, abriu os olhos do escolhido de Kahlan e observando tudo isso disse reflexivo.

- Talvez três ou quatro dias, talvez mais e talvez menos, minha senhora. Depende muito da força do jovem, na verdade.

Kahlan concordou em silencio e então um pensamento traiçoeiro veio a sua mente. Se aquilo acontecera com James...

... Poderia o mesmo ter ocorrido a Meldrem?

* * *

><p>Madelayne tinha seus lábios franzidos enquanto olhava seu indesejado hóspede. A verdade era que a vampira nunca tivera um real encontro com Meldrem antes, mas sempre o imaginara de maneira terrivelmente diferente da real.<p>

Para ela, mesmo sem entender porque, já que todos os filhos de Kahlan pareciam jovens, a imagem mental que criara de Meldrem era de um homem com aparência atemporal de barba e cabelos brancos, olhos sombrios e malvados. Um bruxo maligno que emanava magia negra e irradiava uma forma sinistra de poder.

Mas o que encontrara era... Além de sua imaginação, da imaginação de qualquer um na verdade. Afinal, quem diria que o filho de Kahlan seria de tamanha beleza? Mas não era uma beleza feminina como a de alguns homens e sim algo completamente másculo e perigoso e a única coisa que acertara sobre ele fora a aura de poder, pois ela, sim, rodeava Meldrem como um manto.

Agora que o tinha completamente vulnerável e em seu poder Madelayne sabia o que devia fazer: matar Meldrem ou entregá-lo para a Fênix, mas algo, um sentimento que a loira negava, não a permitia fazer isso. Entregar Meldrem significaria sua morte e isso – mesmo não entendendo – a loira simplesmente não podia suportar.

Tirou o pano úmido da testa dele e sentiu que o tecido já estava quente novamente. Calmamente mergulhou-o na água fria e colocou sobre a testa do bruxo outra vez.

Levantou da cadeira que tinha postado ao lado da cama e atravessou o quarto em direção a uma cômoda de madeira. Em cima do móvel Madelayne tinha acendido um braseiro e, sobre o fogo, borbulhava um caldeirão com um líquido espesso de coloração violeta. O cheiro também era de violetas.

Abriu um pacotinho de veludo verde que sempre carregava consigo e tirou de dentro três sementes brancas. Colocou-as dentro do caldeirão enquanto murmurava algumas palavras num idioma antigo. A poção mudou de cor para um vermelho vivo, fazendo a vampira sorrir com o resultado.

Serviu um pouco da poção em uma cumbuca e obrigou Meldrem a beber alguns goles do líquido ainda quente.

Quando o deitou novamente na cama, percebeu-o finalmente relaxar.

Ele estava inconsciente desde que Madelayne o trouxera para sua casa, mas continuava tossindo sangue e vomitando tanto que a vampira chegara a virá-lo de lado para que não se afogasse.

Passou o restante da noite alternando entre aplicar nele compressas frias e fazê-lo beber a poção quente. Estava no limite da exaustão e sinceramente, perguntava-se porque é que estava fazendo tudo aquilo.

Mas sempre que olhava aquele rosto lindo e poderoso – e agora parecendo tão pacífico – alguma coisa gritava dentro de si e ela sentia que não precisava de motivos para o que estava fazendo.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – Ele perguntou de repente com a voz rouca sem abrir os olhos.

Madelayne hesitou. _Será que ele podia ler seus pensamentos?_

Torceu o pano vagarosamente enquanto pensava no que responder. Lançou um olhar para fora do quarto e observou o dia que começava a raiar. Lily e Marlene estariam enlouquecendo àquela altura e Alice ainda não conseguira resolver completamente a situação com o humano Frank, Madelayne sentia-se cansada simplesmente ao pensar em tudo isso.

- Por quê? – Meldrem perguntou novamente.

- Não podia te abandonar naquela floresta, daquele jeito. – Falou sem desviar o olhar da janela visualizando Meldrem deitado com o rosto pálido e doentio e ainda assim tão belo e tão irresistível quanto nada antes fora.

Quando colocou o pano úmido de volta na testa dele, percebeu os olhos do bruxo fixos em si como se tentassem ver dentro de sua alma, estremeceu discretamente.

- Não podia por quê? Que obrigações você tem para comigo?

- Para que tantos '_porquês_'? – Ela se levantou irritada e atravessou o quarto. Mais para sair de perto dele do que por necessidade de fazer alguma coisa.

- As Bloowari têm um pacto com Kahlan. Quero saber por que uma de vocês está tão preocupada em me manter vivo.

Madelayne não sabia por que o frio e impessoal '_uma de vocês_' lhe incomodara tanto.

- Dos meus pactos cuido eu. – Ela respondeu mal humorada enquanto servia mais uma dose da poção que tinha feito no dia anterior.

Ela percebeu que mais uma vez deixara o bruxo curioso ante sua resposta e com um leve suspiro se virou para ele e disse enquanto o ajudava a beber a poção.

- É que esperava que você fosse um pouco mais agradecido por eu ter salvado sua vida.

- Talvez eu não quisesse ser salvo. – Ele respondeu num fio de voz e mudou de assunto antes que ela tivesse chance de objetar. – O que é essa poção?

- Não gostou?

Ele respirou fundo e fez uma careta ao notar que suas costelas doíam quando seus pulmões se enchiam de ar.

- Pelo contrário. – O bruxo bebeu mais um gole e sorriu. – Tem gosto de infância, de morangos, de verão e de eucaliptos. E o cheiro... – Deteve-se de repente e seus olhos tremeram rapidamente antes de continuar. – Tem o mesmo cheiro da terra quando a chuva começa a cair.

Madelayne sorriu orgulhosa de sua criação.

- Essa poção tem gostos e cheiros diferentes para cada pessoa. Ela vai te curar e enquanto faz isso, desperta o melhor das suas lembranças. Inclusive durante o sono, você deve ter tido bons sonhos.

- Que gosto tem para você? – Ele perguntou sem se importar em estar sendo audacioso.

- Sangue de bruxos. – Ela deu de ombros e de repente gargalhou quando o viu arquear a sobrancelha. – Desculpe, não resisti. – Quando se recuperou das risadas, respondeu com sinceridade. – Cada vez alguma lembrança vem à tona. Da última vez que bebi tinha gosto de girassóis. E eu nunca comi um girassol, juro!

- É uma poção poderosa. – Ele comentou com uma falsa despreocupação enquanto observava levemente desconfiado a vampira, mas sem conseguir realmente desacreditar das intenções dela.

- Você não podia receber nada menos que isso. Estava num estado terrível!

- Não vai perguntar novamente o que aconteceu?

A vampira balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Se quiser contar, fique à vontade.

- Não quero.

- Imaginava isso. – Ela sorriu. _'O que estava acontecendo consigo?' _desde quando a líder das Bloowari, a séria e fria Madelayne ficava sorrindo e aceitando respostas vagas?

Meldrem por sua vez não sabia o que pensar daquela situação. Devia estar em pânico, preocupado, ou já estudando como iria sair dali antes que fosse capturado tão indefeso.

Mas não. Tudo o que conseguia sentir era conforto e segurança.

Começou a imaginar que a poção tivesse alguma droga que lhe entorpecia e confundia os sentidos. Claro que sim! Uma poção poderosa daquela que mexia com cura e, além disso, trazia lembranças mais que milenares, com certeza podia ter como um dos efeitos o bloqueio do seu instinto de sobrevivência e Meldrem podia se orgulhar de dizer que seus instintos de sobrevivência eram completamente aguçados, ele precisara que fosse para conseguir sobreviver tanto tempo.

Observou o meio sorriso de Madelayne e desistiu dessa teoria.

Não fora a poção. Antes disso, na floresta, já tinha se sentido preso por aquele olhar penetrante e decidira confiar nela como jamais confiara em ninguém, não desde Kahlan e tudo o que ocorrera naquela época.

De repente ela se aproximou e lhe tocou a testa com dedos delicados e quentes.

- A febre já passou.

- Já me sinto melhor.

Madelayne levantou da cadeira e sentou na beira da cama assustando-o um pouco com a proximidade, as únicas pessoas que ficavam tão perto dele atualmente era as humanas com quem dormia ou as pessoas que matava.

- O que...

- Quieto. Abre bem os olhos.

Ele obedeceu, mas perguntava-se se naquela distancia tão curta ela poderia sentir o cheiro do seu sangue circulando tão rápido por suas veias. O coração acelerado como há muito tempo não sentia.

- Não vou te machucar. Quero ver se já melhorou. – Ela comentou enquanto aproximava o rosto lentamente.

Afinal, ela percebera então sua descarga de adrenalina. Mas interpretara errado. '_Mas que droga! Nem eu mesmo sei como interpretar isso!_'.

- Seus olhos...

- Ainda ardem. – Comentou com a voz entrecortada sentindo-se levemente ofegante.

- Imagino que sim, você chorava _sangue_ ontem. – Ela abriu um sorriso triste. – Mas não era disso que estava falando. Seus olhos são...

- São o quê? – O bruxo perguntou impaciente quando ela não deu sinais de que iria responder.

- Não sei... Profundos... Poderosos... – Madelayne sentiu que estava se perdendo novamente dentro daqueles olhos escuros.

O silêncio que se seguiu poderia ter sido constrangedor se não estivessem tão hipnotizados um ao outro.

- Você tem uma marca aqui. – O bruxo falou de repente, deslizando os dedos frios entre as sobrancelhas dela. Havia ali uma pequena marca de nascença, pouco mais escura que a pele dela, em forma de uma meia lua.

Nenhum dos dois soube como aconteceu, mas num segundo estavam ali, se encarando profundamente, e no outro Meldrem já tinha deslizado a mão até o pescoço dela e a trazia mais para perto de si.

Quando Madelayne caiu em si, estava a poucos centímetros de distância da boca dele. Sugou o ar com força e obrigou-se a se afastar. Fazer isso foi muito mais difícil do que imaginara.

- Desculpe. – Ele murmurou quando a vampira se levantou da cama num pulo.

- Não tem motivos para se desculpar. – Ela não o encarou. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto colocando panos e poções em ordem. – Não aconteceu nada.

- Não aconteceu _nada_? – Ele perguntou num silvo. _Então aquilo tinha sido nada para ela? Então ela não sentira o mesmo que ele com a aproximação?_

Madelayne fingiu não escutar. Pior que isso, fingiu não ter percebido o tom de mágoa que ele usara para o bem dos dois ela não podia se importar, não podia trair ainda mais seus valores, suas irmãs e seu povo.

- Acho que já posso cuidar de mim mesmo. – Ele comentou quando percebeu que ela não lhe responderia.

- Ainda não. Precisa descansar, o remédio ainda não fez efeito totalmente.

- Posso descansar em outro lugar.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – Ela respondeu calma, virando-se enfim na direção dele.

- Sou seu prisioneiro?

Ele não levantara a voz e a expressão do seu rosto não tinha se alterado, mas algo no tom de voz dele fez a vampira se arrepiar por inteiro e ela sabia que se tentasse prendê-lo ali como um prisioneiro as coisas acabariam mal... Para ela.

- É meu hóspede. – Ela não se deixou intimidar. – E meu paciente. Só vai embora quando eu terminar o seu tratamento.

- Até eu ficar bom o suficiente para você me entregar à Kahlan?

A acusação vazia a feriu mais do que se tivesse levado um golpe físico.

A tristeza que sentiu trouxe à sua mente, _quem realmente_ era Meldrem, o _Primeiro_ e todas as histórias terríveis que ouvira sobre ele durante todos aqueles anos.

Mas quando deixava seus olhos se envolverem na imensidão escura dos dele, não acreditava que nenhuma daquelas histórias pudesse ser verdade simplesmente achava que ele era uma alma incompreendida presa naquele mundo condenado, mas dentro de si sabia a verdade.

'_Ele pode te ferir apenas com palavras'_ Sussurrou uma voz dentro de si como se confirmando seus pensamentos anteriores. _'Acabou de fazer isso'_.

- Prometi que estaria seguro comigo e não volto atrás quando dou minha palavra. É bom que saiba disso para que não volte a duvidar de mim.

'_Eu a magoei'_ Meldrem pensou de repente. Quando a viu sair do quarto sem falar mais nada e sem esperar uma resposta dele, ralhou consigo mesmo e depois sentiu-se confuso por suas reações, porque deveria se importar por ter magoado uma das seguidoras de Kahlan? Mas ainda assim sua consciência pesava.

- Porque simplesmente não vou embora? – Perguntou ao vento. – Sou poderoso o suficiente para cuidar de mim mesmo, o que me prende aqui? As ordens dela? – Bufou impaciente.

Não iria admitir em voz alta, mas sabia que a resposta eram aqueles intensos olhos verdes, o enigma do porque seu sangue cantar em suas veias com a aproximação dela, e aquele cheiro de morangos e hortelã que ela emanava.

O cheiro que sentira pela primeira vez quando ela se aproximou dele na floresta e o mesmo cheiro que sentia quando bebia a misteriosa poção curativa...

* * *

><p>James se sentou com dificuldade e bufou quando viu que Slughorn misturava outra de suas poções. O moreno já estava bem melhor, mas a mãe e o velho criador de poções se negavam a acreditar nisso. O moreno se arrependia amargamente de ter comentado com Sirius e Remus as sensações estranhas que tinha dentro de si.<p>

Era como uma tempestade que estava em seu auge, tudo ardia e queimava dentro de si e nenhuma das malditas poções de Horace tirara isso dele. O olhar preocupado e raivoso de Kahlan também não ajudava ninguém, afinal quando a Fênix se preocupa algo realmente grande está prestes a acontecer, algo que simplesmente pode mudar tudo.

E não para melhor.

- Não se preocupe, mamãe vai cuidar de tudo. – Sirius disse se jogando na cama ao seu lado. James bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes.

- Não estou preocupado com isso, a sensação não machuca nem nada Sirius, simplesmente está aqui. – Sirius olhou dentro dos olhos do irmão e disse deixando sua preocupação transparecer.

- Você quase morreu James, eu nunca tinha visto nada como _aquilo_ acontecer a qualquer pessoa e ela sobreviver. Não podemos simplesmente ignorar isso, e se for um sinal de que você não melhorou realmente?

James sorriu e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do irmão e de Remus que chegara a tempo de ouvir a ultima parte do dialogo dos outros irmãos.

- Eu estou bem, nunca estive melhor. Acreditem nisso, irmãos. – Apesar das palavras saírem de seus lábios o fogo continuava a arder e queimar dentro de si e James secretamente temia o que acontecia no interior de seu corpo.

Não entendia a força estranha que o dominara no momento em que provara o sangue de Meldrem, fora algo tão brilhante, tão... poderoso. O viciara, e ele sabia disso.

E uma coisa que ele nunca contaria para ninguém que ocorrera. Enquanto bebia o sangue de Meldrem pudera acessar junto do outro moreno as memórias dele. E o que vira o surpreendera, chocara e, ainda assim, _fascinara_.

Vira um lado de sua mãe que nunca pensara existir, vira outro que sabia existir, mas ainda assim o ignorava. E vira que Meldrem tinha algo de sua humanidade ainda, que não era completamente mal como todos queriam acreditar.

James não queria, mas acreditava que talvez seu irmão tivesse salvação. E isso ele manteria dentro de si, completamente preso e esquecido onde _ninguém_ pudesse acessar.

- James? – a voz de Remus era suave e preocupada;

- Eu estou bem, prometo. – disse sem realmente prestar atenção no irmão, ainda preso nas lembranças de Meldrem.

- Estamos aqui para você irmão, você não está sozinho. – Sirius disse apertando o ombro de James.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – disse distraído.

- Vamos deixar você dormir agora. – James sorriu em agradecimento para os irmãos.

- Certo, boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Mas James sabia que não iria dormir, tudo que ele podia fazer era pensar que talvez... _s__omente talvez_, Meldrem não estivesse errado em se rebelar.

E esse era um pensamento perigoso para o escolhido de Kahlan. Um pensamento que, se firmado, destruiria tudo.

Meldrem, Kahlan, as Bloowari, seus irmãos e ele mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Dessa vez a demora foi totalmente minha culpa! Porque minhas liinda Mummys betou os capítulos tremendamente rápido conforme eu escrevia quase a jato - eu amo fim de mês pra escrever, minha criatividade vai láaa pra cima - mas agora, é um horrível começo de mês...

Devem se perguntar o que tem ser o começo do mês, well, TODO começo de mês eu fico com dificuldades pra escrever e me inspirar... Isso é o porque estou empacada no capítulo 13 -'

Ainda hoje provavelmente, eu vou postar um Outakke - ou Extra, se preferirem - e já deixo avisado, que não é um capítulo e realmente não tem lá essas influências na fanfic, foi só algo que achei legal de se escrever. Ele se desenrola envolta da Madelayne e sua época pré-vampira e pós-vampira, mostrando lentamente como ela vai ficar do jeito que é... Ahh sim, algo que eu sou obrigada a comentar: Esse é o meu capítulo favorito! Simplesmente amo ele! *-*

Bem, deixa eu parar de tagarelar e responder as reviews.

Beeeijos amadas o/

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mariana E. Potter - <strong>Acho que nessa altura você já nem acredita quando digo que não vou demorar! Sooorry! Mas ainda hoje tem um outakke pra me desculpar com vocês! Beeeijos!

**Liis - **Obriii *-* até mesmo eu fico pensando no que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos... Quer dizer, eu tenho uma margem geral de como a fanfic - toda a série na verdade - deve andar, mas os capítulos são completamente espontâneos, eu mesma me surpreendo com o que aparece aqui. Consiga tempo pra comentar menina! suasahusa Beeijos o/

**Mammá Sana - **Pobrezinha da minha mammá, tendo que ler o Meldrem ser prostituido! HUSASAHUSAHSHAUSAHUHSUA Aposto que não vai ligar quando for a Sarah no lugar da Maddy e da Aurora /pp Pobrezinha da minha mammá *afaga a mammá* Aposto que vai odiar esse daqui também! Beeijos mammá, amo você mesmo quando está sendo birrenta e odeia meu casal favorito =D

**Luci E. Potter** - SAHUAUHASAUHSAHSAUAUHS Eu realmente me divirto com suas explicações! Mas uma coisa você errou: eu também faço essas coisas, lembra como vivia perdendo a review de NSM? Ou quando o FF decidia me odiar e não mandar minha review -' Eu te aguento porque você me aguenta, oras! hsauausauhsua Siim, eu me empolguei nesses dois ai, e foi algo completamente surpreendente não? Quem esperaria uma interação Meldrem/Aurora? HUSAHUSAUSA Só eu mesmo pra inventar essas coisas, a pessoa que não ouso dizer o nome está birrenta comigo até hoje por esse capítulo. Ela realmente odeia a Aurora e adora o Melzinho, então oodiou completamente a combinação... Siim, esse é um daqueles capítulos em que se odeia completamente a Kahlan, mas nesse acho que dá pra abrandar um pouco com ela não acha? Toda preocupada com o Jamie e tem esse raro momento que ela vai lá e confessa pra si mesma a preocupação com o Meldrem, eu acho terrivelmente doce da parte dela. Siim, quando escrevi me deu dó da Alisa também... Sabe, isso me inspirou agora *MIIILAGRE* pra um outakke do ponto de vista da fadinha hmm Talvez no futuro...Siim eu também ooodeio não ter italico, negrito e até mesmo sublinado nas reviews, tira a intensidade da coisa toda! Sobre a _coisa_ do Melzinho, eu estou seriamente repensando sobre isso, mas por um lado eu tenho meu plano extra que você iria adorar... Mas que já sabe que não vou contar HSAHAUSAUSAUSAUSAUSAU Eu estava vendo Príncipe Caspian, com os comentários, agorinha mesmo! Eu viciei nessa coisa de ver os comentarios dos atores e do diretor durante o filme, é trii interessante. Fique tranquila quanto ao 12, não to com tanta pressa assim... Ahhh, lembrei agora, que acha de me ajudar com uma cena de centauros raivosos? Te falo mais no email, Beeeijos Mummys, amo você!


	11. Capítulo 1O  A Fênix Renasce das Cinzas

**Capítulo 10 – A Fênix Renasce das Cinzas Parte I**

* * *

><p>"Em algum lugar sempre me disseram para ser simplesmente uma coisa: um sobrevivente. Porque se você é assim, você será como a fênix, que mesmo depois de queimar e arder e morrer renasce das cinzas trazendo esperança novamente ao mundo" – by 1 Lily Evans<p>

* * *

><p><em>3913, Algum Lugar do Mundo.<em>

Meldrem observava Madelayne se movendo envolta da cabana, a vampira continuava insistindo que ele não estava bem o suficiente e ele não entendia porque ela se importava. Mas ainda assim gostava que ela o fizesse.

- Vai me manter seu prisioneiro por quanto tempo mais? – a pergunta apesar de ela achar que era pela pressa que ele tinha de sair dali era na verdade para descobrir quanto tempo tinha com ela.

- Até você ficar completamente bem. – ela retrucou áspera.

No segundo seguinte os lábios dele estavam colados com os dela e ela não sabia quando ele levantara e quando chegara tão próximo. Tudo que podia fazer era se sentir consumir e perder. Meldrem era sua perdição.

Ele nunca planejara beijar a vampira, mas quando percebera já o fizera. E agora queimava, ardia e ardia, ela o consumia por completo, não havia em sua mente um único pensamento que não era para ela. Madelayne seria sua salvação.

- O que você vai fazer comigo? – ela sussurrou, os olhos verdes atordoados de paixão e confusão presos nos negros dele.

- Eu irei consumir você.

Apesar das palavras dele Madelayne não conseguia se importar, não conseguia se mover, presa em qualquer que fosse o feitiço que Meldrem fizera contra ela. Tudo que a vampira pode fazer foi puxar o rosto dele em direção ao seu, foi tocar seus lábios com os dele, arranhar a nuca dele e o beijar com toda a paixão que sentia.

E tudo que ele poderia fazer era retribuir.

Porque ambos estavam queimando em chamas, e sabiam que estavam destinados a ir para o inferno, então... Porque não jogar tudo de lado e simplesmente aproveitar?

Eles haviam acabado de se tornar o vício um do outro. E como bons viciados não estavam prontos para desistir um do outro, sabiam como qualquer outra pessoa que aquela relação era fadada a dor e desgraça, que nunca poderia dar certo, mas talvez fosse isso que os fizesse desejá-la com tanto afinco.

Mesmo quando não conversavam ou quando trocavam palavras ásperas um com o outro aquele sentimento de completude estava ali, os enchendo, tomando e acariciando, era como se só estivessem completos um perto do outro.

Eram esses sentimentos que eles tentavam negar e ignorar, mas sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse fogo que os consumia ou os destruiria ou os afastaria.

E ambos não tinham mais certeza de qual era a pior opção.

Madelayne não conseguia mais passar um dia sem esperar ansiosamente pelos momentos que iria se encontrar com Meldrem e contar como fora seu dia e o bruxo por sua vez simplesmente conseguia esperar com uma ânsia quase desesperada os momentos que tinha junto de Madelayne.

Algo que Kahlan nunca previra acabara de acontecer.

Uma Bloowari se apaixonara por Meldrem...

... Novamente.

* * *

><p>Kahlan estava sonhando. E em seu sonho ela voltava ao antigo mundo e ia flutuando para a Escócia no ano de 2009 e ela e Albus estão sorrindo um para o outro, seus dedos se tocando de leve. De repente, o sonho entra dentro de um sonho e a bruxa se vê com Charlus... Mas em seu sonho dentro de um sonho Charlus não morre depois da consumação de sua união e sim se junta há ela eternamente.<p>

E então ela sente tudo girar e volta para 2009, dessa vez ela e Albus estão praticamente magia, eles estão estudando a arte da magica da natureza, baseando-se nela e tirando suas forças somente delas, é uma lembrança forte e persistente e Kahlan se deixa inundar por ela.

* * *

><p><em>Escócia, 2009;<em>

Albus sorria para Kahlan enquanto ambos estavam sentados de pernas cruzados em uma pequena colina que haviam encontrado dias antes, ele estava de frente para ela e os cabelos ruivos dele e os castanhos dela balançavam com o vento que passava pela colina.

Ele calmamente pegou a mão dela e virou a palma para cima, sempre sorrindo. Os olhos dela, brilhantes e negros como a noite, estavam curiosos pousados nele.

- Tudo que somos e tudo que seremos é energia. Viemos dela e voltaremos para ela. – ele enquanto falava traçava pequenas invisíveis linhas na palma da mão da bruxa – Mas _alguns_ de nós podemos puxar e utilizar essa mesma energia através de uma conexão maior que temos com o cosmos, isso é o que permite bruxos _como eu_, fazer magica.

Kahlan sorriu divertida e perguntou de maneira insolente.

- _Bruxos como você_? – Albus deu de ombros e disse tranquilo.

- Eu preciso manusear a energia e a natureza para conseguir qualquer tipo de reação física visível, você pode fazer usando apenas sua própria energia contando muito pouco com qualquer força externa. Por isso, eu acredito, que você precisa da reencarnação, você desgasta seu corpo humano porque ele não tem como aguentar a carga de poder que você carrega. Pessoas comuns, carregam traços tão minúsculos de magica dentro de si que nem mesmo percebem isso, algumas outras tem traços maiores e em vários níveis eles atingem a capacidade delas de fazer e descobrir as coisas.

Isso intrigou Kahlan e a bruxa estava inclinada em direção ao ruivo, bebendo cada palavra dele.

- Como assim?

Albus sorriu e voltou a falar, explicando a complicada e complexa arte da magica.

- Você ouviu falar com certeza de pessoas que dizem ter "dons". Uns dizem poder ver os mortos, conversar, sentir coisas, ver o futuro e assim por diante, isso não é nada além do traço magico e enérgico delas. Eles estimulam certas partes da natureza das pessoas adormecidas, as fazendo ver, fazer ou todos os outros tipos de "dons" que eles alegam ter.

Kahlan estreitou os olhos e disse desconfiada, não acreditando muito na teoria de Albus, querendo desvendar cada pequeno pedaço daquelas palavras e codificá-las e esconde-las do mundo prendendo somente ela e Albus em um mundo perfeito onde podiam ter conversas sobre magica, passear pelos campos bonitos da Escócia e simplesmente aproveitar a vida esquecendo dos planos e de tudo o mais.

- Até mesmo a telecinese? – Albus deu de ombros e disse conciliador.

- Quem sabe? Tudo é possível nesse grande e misterioso mundo.

A bruxa riu de leve da resposta diplomática dele e se inclinou tocando seus lábios de leve com os de Albus. Era sempre um choque elétrico percorrendo seus corpos, e nesses momentos Kahlan quase podia acreditar no que ele falava, que eram energia e que a sua e a dele eram perfeitamente opostas de modo que sempre se atraiam, mas repeliam ao mesmo tempo.

Ela não conseguia entender sua resposta ante o misterioso e belo homem, tudo que sabia era que não controlava esses sentimentos, essas sensações.

E sendo sincera consigo mesma ela não queria controlar.

Então correndo contra seus instintos ela se entregou, ela se deixou levar, deixou que Albus invadisse seus sentidos e correspondeu avidamente ao beijo insistente dele gemendo suavemente enquanto as mãos dele lentamente passeavam por seus cabelos negros e longos e vinham para o rosto para descerem para o pescoço até o vale entre os seios.

Quando sentiu o toque leve dele em seus seios Kahlan sentiu sua pele pinicar em alerta e se forçou a se afastar completamente do toque do ruivo.

- Não... – tomava longas respirações entre suas falas – vai lhe matar.

Albus acariciou o rosto dela afetuoso, os olhos azuis brilhantes dele eram cheios de paixão e brilhavam ao encontrar os dela.

- Então eu morrerei feliz. – os olhos da bruxa estavam arregalados, cheios de medo, de paixão e de solidão.

Tudo que ela queria era se deixar levar por Albus, mas egoistamente talvez, ela não estava pronta para perdê-lo. Albus abraçou-a sentindo o conflito dela, querendo confortá-la e protegê-la mesmo sabendo que ela era praticamente invencível.

- Albus?

- Sim?

A voz dela não passava de um sussurro e as palavras que ela nunca dissera antes saíram facilmente de seus lábios.

- Eu acho que amo você.

* * *

><p><em>3913, Em Algum Lugar do Mundo.<em>

Lágrimas caiam pelos olhos fechados de Kahlan enquanto ela contemplava o doce sonho, as lembranças ainda vindo para si com força. Ela estremeceu enquanto via mais e mais flashes do rosto de Albus e vários momentos que tiveram juntos.

Era tão confuso sempre. E ela não esperava relembrar de Albus nessa vida, afinal fazia tantos anos desde que o tinha visto pela ultima vez. Ela esperava, talvez, sonhar com Charlus, James, Sirius e Remus. E Meldrem, Meldrem por mais que se odiassem sempre seria uma das maiores partes de sua vida.

_Ele foi um bebê tão bonito_, o pensamento sobrevoou a mente adormecida da Fênix, e então ela se lembrou dos momentos confusos de quando se descobriu gravida e seus poderes começaram a simplesmente crescer junto da criança em seu ventre.

Era algo tão poderoso, tão magnifico e Kahlan nunca poderia negar as memórias da infância de Meldrem, pois fora a única época que fora total e completamente feliz.

_1368, Inglaterra._

Kahlan sorriu para seu adorável filho, Meldrem completara cinco anos no mês anterior e estava extremamente orgulhoso de si mesmo e ela dele.

Ambos haviam conseguido sobreviver ás perseguições contra seu tipo – bruxos – e vivam extremamente bem dentro da floresta em uma clareira encantada que somente aqueles que Kahlan permitia podiam entrar.

Meldrem, naquele momento estava sentado no chão e cavava calmamente um buraco na terra, parecendo não fazer sentindo algum simplesmente brincando para se divertir. Kahlan sorriu ainda mais, seu rosto brilhando orgulhoso enquanto observava o único filho, a bruxa logo se moveu e sentou-se atrás de Meldrem o abraçando e puxando para seu colo dando um beijo no rostinho infantil e belo de seu filho.

- Mamãe? – ele perguntou com sua vozinha fina, adorável. Kahlan suspirou contente e então respondeu de maneira calma.

- Sim, Meldrem?

- Vamos ficar juntos para sempre não é? – Kahlan sorriu para ele e o virando de modo a olhar nos olhos escuros dele disse dando um beijinho esquimó nele.

- _Para sempre_. – era uma promessa que Kahlan pretendia cumprir.

O pequeno garotinho apertou seus bracinhos envolta da mãe abraçando-a com força. Kahlan o abraçou de volta aspirando o doce aroma de criança que Meldrem ainda guardava. Sorriu se afastando minutos depois e dando um leve peteleco no nariz dele disse sorrindo enormemente.

- Quer apostar comigo uma corrida até as arvores?

- Sim! – os olhos dela brilharam e ela disse sorrindo enormemente.

- Quando eu contar até três...

- Um... – antes que ela sequer pudesse dizer dois Meldrem já saíra correndo, Kahlan riu alto e revirou os olhos correndo atrás do filho. Assim que o alcançou a bruxa o pegou no colo e girou no ar enchendo o rosto gorducho dele de beijos.

- Seu pequeno trapaceiro! – Meldrem ria tanto que estava vermelho.

- Amo você mamãe. – os olhos e o sorriso de Kahlan ficaram quentes, a bruxa ficou com tamanha beleza que era deslumbrante, a deixava completamente linda, poderosa e fascinante.

- Eu também o amo, meu querido. Mais que tudo no mundo. – E Meldrem voltou a abraçar sua mãe.

* * *

><p><em>3913, Em Algum Lugar do Mundo.<em>

Uma lágrima verdadeira de pesar escapou dos olhos de Kahlan e ela suspirou fortemente ainda presa em sua maré de lembranças. Doía apesar de ela nunca admitir isso, doía como se houvesse sido no dia anterior a traição de Meldrem. Desde que soubera que estava gravida Kahlan já o amara com todas as suas forças.

A cada momento, cada passo da vida dele ela passara amando-o e isso somente fizera sua traição pior. Por isso, ela nunca mais deixara _ninguém_ ter aquele tipo de amor dela, aquele controle.

E ela nunca deixaria.

Kahlan sentia seu peito começar a queimar e seus olhos fechados se apertaram, uma solitária lágrima escorreu pelo rosto moreno da bruxa, uma lágrima por ela mesma, pela dor, pelas vidas passadas, por James e os outros, por Albus, por Charlus, por Ephraim... _por Meldrem_.

* * *

><p><em>1273, Inglaterra.<em>

Um homem alto, forte e corpulento andava envolta da pequena e modesta cabana parecendo irritado, como um animal enjaulado. Cabelos negros sujos caiam por seus olhos, muito lisos. Olhos castanhos claros e animalescos o completavam. Ele parecia ameaçador, abrindo e fechando os punhos como se tentasse se controlar para não socar algo. Ele olhava constantemente para a janela e o sol, vendo-o começar a se por lentamente. Cada vez parecendo mais e mais irritado e impaciente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e injetados de bebida.

A porta da cabana se abriu.

Uma garota de não mais que 15 anos entrou. Cabelos longos e negros caiam por suas costas em uma massa brilhante e tão escura quanto às asas de um corvo, a pele de porcelana extremamente branca como neve, as bochechas vermelhas pela corrida, um pouco de suor escorrendo pelos cantos da testa dela enquanto a garota entrava na cabana carregando um pesado balde de madeira cheio de água.

Ela tinha grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis. Azuis cristalinos, eles brilhavam enquanto ela carregava a água pesada para dentro. Olhos puros, inocentes e sem qualquer traço de maldade. Olhos de criança, um pequeno morder de lábio indicava o peso do balde, mas seus olhos inocentes continuavam límpidos e felizes. Puros.

Até que ela o viu. E então algo brilhou na pureza do olhar dela... Algo sombrio e escuro...

_Medo_. _Terror. _

- Pai... – ela sussurrou. Uma voz doce e tão cristalina quanto seus olhos. Surpresa e medo se mostravam naquela voz tão claro quanto o sol iluminando a cabana.

- Onde você estava? – ele rosnou. Sua voz ameaçadora reverberando por toda a pequena cabana e fazendo a garota estremecer. Ela abaixou os olhos, assustada.

- Eu estava buscando água. – ela sussurrou ainda de cabeça baixa.

Ele rosnou algum impropério qualquer e então chutou com força o balde que ela colocara no chão minutos antes, fazendo toda a água cair e se espalhar pelo chão. A garota tremeu um pouco mais, mas nada disse.

- Eu lhe dei permissão para sair? – ele perguntou parando de frente para ela, sua voz rude e alta cada vez mais irritada.

Ela nada respondeu. Ele socou a mesa atrás dela com força a fazendo pular assustada brevemente, os pratos e copos em cima da mesa tremeram, mas não caíram.

- EU FIZ UMA PERGUNTA! – ele gritou furioso ao não ter resposta. Ela soltou um ganido baixo, mais assustada ainda.

- Não... Não, pai. – respondeu rapidamente. O homem então puxou violentamente o rosto dela para cima, os olhos castanhos e bêbados dele encarando longamente ela.

- Então você merece ser castigada. – ele disse com um sorriso apreciativo. Ela tremeu toda e mais medo brilhou em seus olhos, fazendo-o sorrir. Logo ela disse desesperada.

- Por favor, pai. Eu prometo que nunca mais irei sair sem pedir... Eu prometo! – ela chorou desesperada, vendo a cada segundo o quanto o homem se regozijava com suas suplicas. Os olhos injetados dele brilhando enquanto ouvia o tom dela, a sentia tremer e via o medo nos olhos dela.

- Mas você foi uma má garota, e _tem_ que ser castigada para que aprenda sua lição. – ele disse lambendo os lábios, como se apreciando um prato particularmente apetitoso.

- _Por favor_... – ela suplicou sem esperanças.

Ela sabia o que aconteceria. Acontecera o mesmo com sua mãe e irmãs. No início, eles haviam sido uma família feliz. Ela era a filha mais nova de um casal que se amava muito, tinha três irmãs mais velhas, todas tão bonitas quanto ela. Com os mesmos olhos azuis cristalinos. Charlotte, Vanessa e Camila. Todas lindas, com sua própria beleza e graça. E sua mãe, Antonietta.

Tudo começara com ela, era a verdade. Ela tinha confessado em uma noite estrelada para as filhas que todas elas eram 'especiais', e que estava apaixonada e pretendia deixar o pai delas, pediu para as filhas irem junto. Na época, ela era pequena demais para entender realmente do que se tratava, tudo que sabia era que faria qualquer coisa pela mãe. Suas irmãs também o fariam, apesar de serem mais velhas e entenderem bem onde a mãe queria chegar.

Quando seu pai descobriu, ele ficou furioso. Obrigou-as a passar dias na casa da avó delas e quando voltaram tudo que ele comentara sobre a mãe delas fora que '_ela se fora e estavam melhores sem ela'_. Todas elas sabiam a verdade, sabiam que ele havia matado Antonietta.

Meses depois ele ficava cada vez mais irritadiço e controlador, as impedindo de se afastar muito e ir à cidade, mesmo quando precisavam de comida ou qualquer outra coisa. Charlotte, um dia cansada de receber tantas ordens e ardendo por liberdade desobedeceu ao pai e foi à cidade, naquele dia ela conheceu um jovem por quem viria a se apaixonar loucamente. Começou a se encontrar escondida com ele, sempre que o pai saia.

Mas, é claro, que isso não iria durar muito. Um dia eles as surpreendeu chegando mais cedo de uma de suas caçadas e encontrou Charlotte arrumando as coisas das irmãs junto do rapaz, prontos para fugirem todos. Ele imediatamente matou o rapaz, em um ataque furioso. Charlotte louca de dor arranhou o rosto dele – lhe dando a cicatriz que tinha até hoje – em resposta ao golpe da garota ele a jogou contra a parede e começou a surrá-la até que os gritos de Charlotte eram ouvidos de longe.

Depois que batera tanto nela que a fizera perder a consciência ele criou uma enorme fogueira e jogou o corpo do rapaz para queimar, quando Charlotte acordou momentos depois e tentou se jogar no fogo junto do garoto da vila, ele simplesmente deu mais um tapa no rosto já inchado e roxo dela e rasgando as saias da garota a violentou na grama mesmo, em frente às outras filhas.

A tortura para Charlotte, entretanto, não acabou rapidamente. Ele, sem intenção, acabou gostando da sensação de poder que o estupro lhe dava. E durante um ano inteiro abusou de todas as formas de Charlotte e cada vez que ela tentava lutar ele a surrava até perder a consciência e ameaçava. Até que um dia a jovem garota não aguentou e se suicidou tomando um vidro inteiro de veneno e cortando os pulsos.

Nunca mais se ouviu o nome dela, era algo proibido lá. Todas as garotas criaram um medo terrível pelo antes amoroso pai, sempre que ele estava por perto elas se encolhiam e tentavam se fazer despercebidas.

Mais um ano se passou.

Naquele ano Vanessa começou a se rebelar contra o pai, secretamente durante a noite conspirava com as irmãs para matá-lo. Todas as noites elas traçavam um plano tão bem enredado que realmente seria possível dar certo, se Elliot – pai delas – não fosse tão desconfiado.

Ele começou a desconfiar que havia algo de errado com as garotas quando cada vez mais cedo elas iam para a cama, uma noite ficou ouvindo atrás da porta. Naquela noite ele quebrou o pescoço de três animais diferentes em sua ânsia de controlar a fúria e se vingar das filhas.

No dia seguinte ele agiu normalmente, talvez até afável. Mas ficou na cabana o dia inteiro. Isso as deixava nervosas e ele gostava de provocar essa reação nelas, gostava de deixa-las imaginando o que ele planejava. Esperou até anoitecer então entrou no quarto que era das três garotas, todas elas dormiam pacificas.

Ele amarrou e vendou todas elas menos Vanessa, enquanto a garota tentava fugir ele a puxou violentamente e rasgando o vestido dela rudemente ele começou a morder a garota, deixando marcas e às vezes arrancando sangue, tudo que a pobre garota de _apenas_ 14 anos podia fazer ela gritar, se contorcer e lutar o máximo possível.

O fim foi o mesmo. Ele abusou dela ainda mais violentamente que de Charlotte, mas ao contrario de Charlotte a cada vez que Vanessa desmaiava ele a despertava com tapas. Ele manteve as garotas amarradas e vendadas na cama por dois dias inteiros, os quais passou abusando de Vanessa e a surrando. Quando acabou com a pobre garota, ela não consiga andar, mal se mexia de tanta dor.

Elliot logo começou a beber mais e mais e algumas vezes trazia 'amigos' que pagavam para mostrar o pequeno show particular com a pobre Vanessa. Às vezes, se o homem recebia um pagamento generoso o suficiente ele os deixava ter sua vez com a garota.

Dois anos foi tudo que Vanessa aguentou, logo antes de pegar uma poderosíssima gripe e falecer não conseguindo sobreviver a febre. Somente sobraram as duas, Camila e ela.

E Camila, como se podia adivinhar, havia sofrido o mesmo destino das irmãs anteriores. A diferença é que além de ter Elliot abusando de si, ele forçou a garota a se prostituir também, para conseguir dinheiro para bancar seu vício.

Em 1271 Camila morreu no parto da criança que acabara engravidando depois de tantos anos de abuso. Finalmente, sobrara somente ela e Elliot. Ele parecia ignorar sua existência...

Até aquele momento. Ela podia ver nos olhos dele o que iria acontecer, ela podia pressentir e quando fechava os olhos ela ainda podia ver os rostos cheios de dor, medo e desesperança de suas irmãs, e ainda se lembrava do apelo desesperado de Camila.

_Fuja, fuja enquanto ainda pode. Enquanto é pequena e não chama a atenção __**dele**__, eu o distraio e durante a noite você foge, o mais longe possível, nunca volte_.

E ela quase o fizera, mas sua covardia misturado ao desejo de não deixar a irmã para trás a prenderam naquele inferno. E agora ela se arrependia amargamente disso.

- Eu estou falando com você! – ele berrou dando um tapa tão forte no rosto dela que a garota viu estrelas brilharem em seus olhos e caiu no chão sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou, os olhos ardendo pelas lágrimas que ela se recusava a derramar.

Ela sabia todos os hábitos dele, da forma como ele preferia tudo. Ele gostava de berrar e deixar isso bem claro enquanto estuprava suas irmãs. Ela sabia que a cada grito, cada gemido de dor, cada lágrima ele sentiria mais prazer.

E se ela podia negar essas pequenas coisas para ele, ela negaria. Ela não o deixaria destruí-la.

O chute em seu estomago tirou seu fôlego e mesmo contra a sua vontade um choramingo de dor escapou de seus lábios, ele mostrou os dentes em um sorriso animal e se inclinou. Ela tentou se arrastar e afastar dele, as costas arranhando no chão sujo e molhado.

Ela sabia que não iria adiantar, que ele teria o que queria, mas tinha de tentar. Ele agarrou com tudo o decote de seu vestido e ela fechou com força os olhos sentindo o tecido ceder ante a pressão e força rude que ele fez ao puxá-lo. Enquanto sentia os olhos dele por seu corpo, estremeceu de asco.

Ao sentir as mãos grandes e calejadas, completamente sujas dele sobre seu corpo tudo que ela queria era vomitar e se afastar. Ele deitou por sobre seu corpo rindo maliciosamente e mordendo o pescoço, ombro, seios e lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Você _é_ _minha_. – ele sussurrou e então em um movimento brusco, rude e sem qualquer cuidado ele a penetrou com força a fazendo mesmo sem querer gritar alto.

Lágrimas que ela bravamente conterá escaparam de seus lábios enquanto ele se movia sobre seu corpo e sussurra aquela pequena frase de três palavras.

Ele podia ter seu corpo, ele podia ter sua virgindade. Mas ela nunca o deixaria possuir sua alma. Ela não quebraria e desistiria como as irmãs.

Ela as vingaria, vingaria a si mesma e a mãe.

Ela o mataria, a conclusão chegou rapidamente para a garota jovem demais para sofrer de tal maneira ao mesmo tempo em que o velho asqueroso que deveria ser seu pai gritava seu nome para o mundo, em um orgasmo roubado. Em um ato imundo e sujo.

- KAHLAN!

* * *

><p>Meldrem abriu os olhos lentamente e ao ver Madelayne molhando um pequeno trapinho e passando no pescoço e nos braços ficou em total e completo silencio, observando a vampira.<p>

- É um habito muito feio ficar observando os outros sem que eles saibam. – Madelayne disse surpreendendo o bruxo, mas logo Meldrem sorriu malicioso.

- Você sabia que eu estava olhando. – Madelayne olhou para ele e sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Isso não faz realmente diferença. – Meldrem da de ombros, mas não se desculpas, ao invés disso se levanta sob os protestos da vampira.

- Se você vai ficar dançando nervosa por ai, eu vou levantar e ir atrás de você.

Madelayne parou e olhar para ele falsamente irritada.

- Eu não estou dançando nervosa!

- Blá blá blá. – Meldrem disse e então puxou o rosto dela em direção ao seu colando seus lábios com os da vampira.

Madelayne correspondeu por vários minutos, mas logo o afastou, os olhos verde jade brilhando cheios de confusão e algo mais. Ela tremeu a cabeça e respirou fundo, tentando controlar a respiração ofegante.

- Isso é terrivelmente errado.

- Porque? – ele perguntou calmamente, como se não soubesse o motivo. Madelayne se afastou dele e passou a mão nos cabelos dourados.

- _Porque? Porque? _– ela repetiu levemente histérica. – Nós somos inimigos! É suposto ser assim! Eu deveria matá-lo ou morrer tentando!

Meldrem se aproximou mais dela.

- Mas você não vai. Ou vai Madelayne? – os olhos negros dele prendiam os dela, a encantavam e mantinham cativa de seu feitiço.

- Eu... Eu... – a vampira tentou falar e Meldrem levantou suas mãos acariciando o rosto dela.

- Não é porque Kahlan diz algo que isso seja lei e verdade absoluta, Maddy.

A vampira abaixou os olhos em conflito com o que queria e com o que sabia ser certo. Respirou fundo várias vezes tentando descobrir o que fazer, mas nenhuma resposta lhe veio a mente.

- Eu sei disso. – falou por fim. – _Mas_...

- Sem 'mas'. – Meldrem disse imediatamente virando o rosto dela para si. – Liberte-se Madelayne, solte as amarras que colocou em si mesma tão duramente.

Ela levanta suavemente o rosto e da um sorriso tímido, as bochechas dela estão levemente avermelhadas. E então ela morde o lábio inferior e diz baixinho.

- É difícil Meldrem... Não sou só eu. – Ele puxa então o rosto dela de leve e a faz olhar para si então toca o peito dela, diretamente no coração.

- Somente você manda aqui. – ela olha dentro dos olhos dele por vários segundos então puxa delicadamente a mão dele de seu coração e coloca sobre o coração dele.

- Você também é o único que manda ai, Meldrem. – ela fala suavemente, sem desviar o olhar. – Somente você pode escolher se quer salvo.

Ele se aproxima mais dela se possível e inclina levemente a cabeça, então sussurra, a voz intensa causando arrepios nela.

- Se eu permitisse... Você me salvaria? – ela não sorri quando diz, em um tom sério, finalista. É cheio de certeza, cheio de fogo e paixão.

- Eu o salvaria até mesmo do inferno Meldrem. A única maneira em que não posso ajudar é salvando você de si mesmo e mesmo assim eu sei que morrerei tentando.

Ele acaricia os cabelos dela os achando lindos e sedosos, ele respira fundo e é sincero pela primeira vez em muito tempo, confessando contra os fios sedosos dela.

- Eu não acho que existe salvação para mim... Não sozinho.

Agora é a vez de Madelayne puxar o rosto dele em direção ao seu.

- Você não esta sozinho.

- Como pode ter certeza disso? – ele sorri amargo – Um dia, quando eu melhorar – o que vai ser logo –, você me deixara partir e eu voltarei a ficar sozinho.

- Você nunca irá ficar sozinho Meldrem. Eu _sempre_ estarei aqui por você.

Os olhos dele eram vulneráveis, o traço mais humano que ele possuía se mostrando para ela, se entregando nas mãos de Madelayne.

- É uma promessa? – a voz dele também soava infantilmente vulnerável, como se tivesse medo de acreditar. E provavelmente tinha.

- É uma promessa. – ela jura silenciosamente.

- Nunca minta para mim, Madelayne. – ele pede. – Eu prefiro uma faca nas costas a uma mentira. – Madelayne nem sequer pisca antes de respostar.

- Eu me sinto da mesma forma, para falar a verdade. E contato que você não minta para mim, eu não mentirei para você.

Ele não disse mais nada, simplesmente puxou o rosto dela em direção ao seu e finalmente colou seus lábios aos da líder das Bloowari, aquela que deveria ser sua pior inimiga.

Mas tudo que ela era para ele, era algo bem mais perigoso e ainda assim ele sabia de algo dentro de seu intimo, assim como tinha certeza que ela também o sabia. Eles seriam a morte um do outro, pois aquele sentimento louco que brotara entre eles só poderia trazer isso: morte.

Só que Meldrem sabia que antes de permitir que Madelayne se machucasse preferia arrancar o próprio coração com as mãos e entregar para Kahlan.

O traidor se apaixonara total e completamente pela mais leal da Fênix.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esse é o capítulo mais forte até agora, na minha opinião. (E na da minha beta) E devo dizer que dessa vez a culpa da demora é de vocês... Porque eu postei o outakke e ele não recebeu _nenhuminha_ review. Minha Mummys me deu a dica quando eu fui reclamar da review faltante dela que o motivo foi ela ter pensado que era um aviso duplicado do fanfiction, então considerando que o mesmo pode ter acontecido com minhas outras leitoras eu postei o outakke como uma fanfic separada. Ai colocarei todos os outakkes lá, certo? Bem, acho que é isso.. Dependendo da quantidade de reviews segunda ou terça feira eu coloco outro capítulo aqui ou o extra da Alisa. Vou responder as reviews agora..

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mariana E. Potter -<strong> Dessa vez eu cumpri minha promessa e postei o extra! *da de ombros* a culpa foi toda dos leitores que não deixaram reviews...

**Luci E. Potter - **Admito que quase desmaei de susto quando vi sua review vindo tão rápido Mummys! Realmente, tem sim! O que me lembra, e a cena dos centauros? Teve alguma ideia pra lá? Acho que esse virou oficialmente o capítulo favorito de todas as minhas leitoras! HSAUAUHSA Eu adoro ele também... Mas gosto um tanto quanto mais desse por causa da morte da Kahlan, ela já deu o que tinha que dar e estava na hora das Bloowari e dos Marotos se encontrarem! Como você mesma disse, pobrezinha de uma das suas personagens favoritas aposto que é uma das que menos gosta agora! HUSAHUSAHSAUSA Se nossa família fosse modesta não teria graça! E siim, essas são minhas partes favoritas também... Eu adoro esses dois juntos na verdade, me parte o coração separar eles. Sobre as sequelas do James... Nãao, não vou contar! HUSAUHSAU Achou mesmo que eu fosse, Mummys? tsk, tsk... Mas só revelo isso: vai ter sequelas sim, acredito que elas vão aparecer no 14 que estou escrevendo agora... E sabe, eu estava mesmo pensando em colocar você como uma personagem de Bloowari, só tenho que dar uma olhada no que eu posso te encaixar... Ou, é claro, você pode me dar ideias sobre isso! Sobre a próxima Kahlan que vai vir... Ahh, você vai ler sobre ela antes dos outros então nem irei revelar muito, mas admito que é uma versão mais perigosa do que a dessa. Ahh sim, assistiu LFGR com os comentarios? E estou quase terminando sua fanfic com papai Peter! Aii, olha o tamanho dessa resposta? HSUAUHSAUHAS Beeijos Mummys! Amo você.

**Mammá Sana** - Toodas amam esse capítulo mammá, mas aposto que você gosta mais ainda desse. Kahlan morrendo, Meldrem e Maddy se separando. E volto a dizer o que digo sempre: Sarah não consegue ganhar da Maddy /pp


	12. Capítulo 11 A Fênix Renasce das Cinzas 2

**Capítulo 11 – A Fênix Renasce das Cinzas Parte II**

**Ou**

**O Mais Leal dos Filhos**

* * *

><p>"A vida é feita de sobreviventes, se você conseguir atravessar suas mais difíceis batalhas e ainda assim reconhecer as pequenas boas coisas da vida você é um sobrevivente" – by 1 Lily Evans<p>

* * *

><p><em>3000, Algum Lugar do Mundo.<em>

Ele correu como se sua vida dependesse disso e a verdade era que dependia. Estava há aproximadamente uma semana com os centauros e finalmente dissera – sem intenção – algo que ofendera terrivelmente ao líder deles. E apesar de compreensivos com o seu objetivo – entender e aprender com a religião e costumes deles – os centauros não perdoavam ofensas.

E ele aparentemente ofendera terrivelmente Molik ao dizer que tivera um cavalo com cascos tão bem cuidados quanto os dele.

Já fazia dez anos que estava longe de sua casa, seus irmãos e sua 'mãe'. Ele sonhava toda noite com o acampamento, os treinos diários, as batalhas travadas e os duelos que os filhos da Fênix faziam às vezes por pura diversão.

Mas não voltaria, não enquanto sua missão não estivesse completa: ele teria de aguentar trinta anos entre todos os tipos de raças. Centauros, fadas, inccubus, succubus – seu próximo destino, na verdade – e até mesmo, se conseguisse encontrar, as Bloowari e humanos.

Ofegou enquanto entrava em uma das florestas da região. Sabia, pelas histórias contadas em volta das fogueiras, que os jovens centauros passavam semanas naquela floresta meditando, combatendo e aprendendo sobre sua cultura. A ele, como um bruxo filho de Kahlan, fora permitida a entrada no acampamento deles desde que passasse pelo mesmo treinamento dos jovens centauros.

Quando conseguira achar a saída da floresta durante seu treinamento trouxeram coroas de louros e colocaram sobre sua cabeça e o declararam: 'Filho de Íxion ¹'. Ao lhes perguntar quem era _Íxion_ os centauros responderam contando a história do pai dos centauros.

Depois disso conheceu mais do povo e da cultura centauriana. Conheceu os 'filhos de Quíron' que nada mais eram que centauros muito instruídos nas mais diversas artes. Alguns declamavam poesias que traziam lágrimas aos olhos de quem os ouvia, outros eram versados na arte da adivinhação e da astronomia e havia também os instrutores de guerra mais hábeis com quem ele teve o prazer de treinar.

Depois de um ano e meio de todos os tipos de treinamento, o líder dos centauros quis conhecer o estranho filho de Íxion que permanecia com seu povo. Na época ele ainda estava aprendendo a etiqueta dos centauros e isso o levara para onde estava agora: uma completa enrascada!

Mas ele era Alastor, o melhor dos guerreiros da Fênix mesmo antes de ter o treinamento dos filhos de Quíron, – e cinquenta centauros furiosos não poderiam ser um problema assim _tão grande_.

Ao menos era isso que ele esperava.

* * *

><p><em>3913, Ilha Bloowari, 1 Semana Antes do Renascimento de Kahlan.<em>

Um grito alto cortou o silêncio da noite acordando as Bloowari depois de um longo e exaustivo dia de treino. Madelayne ouviu o grito de seu quarto e levantou-se sobressaltada. Colocando um roupão verde oliva sobre a camisola longa que usava, encontrou as irmãs no corredor e as três princesas desceram as escadas correndo.

Alice já as esperava lá e fazendo uma reverência respeitosa para elas disse falando em seu comum tom sério e musical.

- Andrômeda está dando à luz.

Madelayne assentiu também séria e então olhando para Lily falou com uma voz suave e levemente reverencial.

- Traga Emmeline.

Lily saiu rapidamente para as áreas mais escondidas e menos utilizadas do castelo onde vivia com as irmãs e algumas outras Bloowari. Emmeline residia nos templos sagrados onde meditava e tinha suas visões do futuro. Fora Emmeline quem previra durante anos quando seria a morte de Kahlan e o que aconteceria durante as buscas pela Fênix. Porém depois da morte de Aurora, a Profetisa Bloowari se fechara tão dentro de si mesma que não mais tinha visões – ou pelo menos não as contava – e era raro vê-la fora dos templos sagrados.

Madelayne correu junto de Alice e Marlene para a cabana onde Andrômeda dava à luz. A vampira gritava de dor e apertava as mãos das parteiras até fazê-las sangrar. Os dentes incisivos apareciam e o suor escorria pelo rosto dela.

A líder das Bloowari tomou o lugar da vampira que mantinha as pernas de Andrômeda levantadas e observou ansiosa pela criança que logo seria sua.

- AAAAAAAAAAH! – Gritava Andrômeda erguendo o tronco como se isso pudesse aliviar sua dor. As vampiras tinham dificuldade em mantê-la parada e a vampira que tentava fazer Andrômeda dar à luz dizia para a morena empurrar e pressionava a barriga dela tentando fazer a criança nascer mais rapidamente.

Madelayne tinha seus lábios franzidos de preocupação conforme o tempo passava e nada da criança nascer. Andrômeda estava cada vez mais cansada e sua voz estava começando a ficar rouca pelos gritos. Lágrimas caiam do rosto da vampira enquanto ela empurrava tentando expulsar o bebê de seu corpo.

Quando Emmeline entrou, vestindo trajes brancos e puros, tudo pareceu se aquietar por vários segundos, e o silencio de repente era opressor. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados dela observaram com calma e quietude o ambiente.

Lentamente ela se aproximou de Andrômeda e colocou ambas as mãos sobre a cabeça da vampira, seus olhos se fecharam enquanto a Profetisa chamava a visão para descobrir o futuro de Andrômeda e da criança que ainda estava ligada ao corpo da vampira.

Com um suspiro longo a Emmeline abriu seus olhos e tomou o lugar da parteira se ajoelhando entre as pernas abertas de Andrômeda. Colocando com dificuldade uma das mãos sobre o ventre inchado da outra morena, Emmeline ordenou sua voz tilintando e parecendo cantar enquanto acalmava e aterrorizava as vampiras ali:

- Nasça, herdeiro das vampiras.

Andrômeda então gritou. Gritou alto, se contorcendo de dor e seus olhos reviraram enquanto seu corpo tremia. Madelayne olhou questionadora para Emmeline que simplesmente disse olhando ainda para a área onde o bebê sairia.

- Não deixem que ela se mova se querem a criança viva.

Madelayne então segurou Andrômeda pelos ombros não deixando a vampira fazer nenhum movimento. A morena gritava e tentava se debater enquanto Emmeline simplesmente esperava causando angustia e tensão entre todas as vampiras. A líder das Bloowari tinha suas duvidas e olhava para a companheira vampira com preocupação, mas simplesmente mantinha-se em silencio confiando em Emmeline.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Andrômeda gritou novamente, um grito atormentado e cheio de dor.

Emmeline se levantou e empurrou com força a barriga de Andrômeda ajudando-a a dar assim à luz o bebê. Isso simplesmente fez a vampira gritar mais e os olhos de Emmeline se reviraram antes que ela os pudesse fechar e começar a falar com uma voz que não era a dela.

- O herdeiro das Bloowari come sua portadora traidora de dentro para fora assim evitando a desgraça e dor e a morte que ela traria para sua verdadeira mãe. O sangue pelo sangue é o que ele traz, a morte em seu nascimento carregará e o orgulho será seu nome do meio.

Madelayne olhou chocada para Andrômeda e perguntou afrontada:

- Você iria nos _trair_?

- Você será exatamente como Aurora no futuro! – Andrômeda ofegou enquanto falava as palavras com ódio. – Uma tirana maligna! Eu não queria esse futuro para nós de novo, alguém tinha que se livrar de você...

Os olhos verdes da líder das Bloowari pareciam cheios de ódio e ela disse friamente, a voz sibilando e amaldiçoando Andrômeda:

- Reze para morrer, Andrômeda, pois se isso não acontecer eu terei prazer em matá-la com minhas próprias mãos.

Emmeline ignorava tudo a sua volta enquanto terminava o transe em que se envolvera. Quando voltou a si, correu novamente para entre as pernas de Andrômeda com um esforço renovado para fazer a criança nascer.

Lily e Marlene estavam paradas em um canto mais afastado da cabana observando as reações das mulheres de lá, a expressão de ambas as irmãs se fechou ao perceberem no rosto de algumas que elas concordavam com as palavras de Andrômeda.

Segundos depois um choro alto e indignado rompeu a tensão. Emmeline cortou o cordão umbilical dele, o segurou com reverência e disse alto, a voz cantando de orgulho e esperança:

- Aqui está o herdeiro das Bloowari. O estimado filho de nossa líder. – Olhando para Madelayne a vampira fez uma leve curvatura enquanto segurava a criança e falou com um pequeno sorriso no belo rosto. – É um lindo menino Madelayne.

Os olhos de Madelayne brilharam com lágrimas contidas e ela se afastou de Andrômeda caminhando até Emmeline e observando o garotinho robusto todo sujo de sangue da placenta da mãe.

A líder das Bloowari observava _seu filho_ com um absoluto e imediato amor e adoração. Os cabelos completamente negros dele encantavam a vampira e quando ele agarrou seu dedo e abriu lentamente os olhos uma única e solitária lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Madelayne enquanto o amor percorria seu corpo. Ela sabia, instintivamente, que nunca amaria uma criança como aquela que tinha em seus braços, que nunca amaria ninguém daquela maneira louca e instintiva.

- O nome dele será Mordred.

Lily e Marlene sorriram para o novo sobrinho e Emmeline ficou ao lado de sua líder. Segundos depois a voz de Madelayne era suave, mas ainda assim mortal.

- Todas que ouviram o que ela disse devem morrer.

Quando as vampiras entenderam o significado das palavras de Madelayne tentaram correr, mas Lily e Marlene mataram todas. Então Madelayne olhou para o corpo já sem vida de Andrômeda, a morena morrera segundos depois de terem cortado o cordão umbilical de Mordred.

- Deem um enterro digno para todas. Todas as honras conferidas à nossas irmãs.

Lily abriu a boca várias vezes e então cruzou os braços falando friamente enquanto olhava para o corpo de Andrômeda:

- Andrômeda não merece nem mesmo ser chamada de vampira, Lay e ainda assim quer dar um enterro digno a ela?

Madelayne olhou para a irmã e sorriu apaziguadora.

- Ela pode ter sido uma traidora, Lils, mas foi ela quem carregou e deu à luz o meu filho e por isso, _somente_ por isso, ela merece um pouco de consideração.

Marlene suspirou e concordou segurando o ombro de Lily quando a ruiva tentou novamente falar algo.

- Iremos cuidar de tudo, Lay, leve nosso sobrinho para o castelo e deixe que cuidem dele.

Madelayne sorriu de novo e concordou e então, fazendo um sinal para Emmeline lhe seguir, saiu da cabana. Do lado de fora Alice esperava. Madelayne olhou para a chefe da guarda e disse enquanto ninava o bebê que ainda segurava seu dedo com força.

- Eu quero que Mordred tenha alguém o protegendo todo o tempo, ele nunca deve ser deixado desprotegido. Entendido, Alice? - A morena de cabelos curtos concordou.

Então de repente, contrariando completamente sua personalidade, a vampira perguntou ousada:

- O que devo fazer sobre o humano Frank Longbottom e a filhinha dele, Jackie? Eu ainda os tenho presos conforme ordenado, mas não vejo propósito nisso, mestra.

Madelayne suspirou e então disse claramente descartando a questão.

- Comece o treinamento para a menina poder ser iniciada como Bloowari. Se o humano Frank Longbottom der muito trabalho sobre isso _mate-o_.

Alice pareceu incomodada com a ordem de Madelayne e tentou argumentar com a líder querendo, de uma maneira estranha e completamente irracional, defender Frank Longbottom e sua filha.

- Mestra... Tem certeza sobre seus planos?

Madelayne olhou para Alice e perguntou de maneira impaciente:

- A garota tem algum tipo de problema que impeça o treinamento?

- Não...

- É mentalmente incapaz de compreender ordens?

- Não, mas...

- Não existe 'mas' Alice! Sabe que nosso número diminui cada vez mais. Antes era apenas um numero seleto e tremendamente recluso de humanas que tinham a chance de ser uma de nós. Essa garotinha deveria ser agradecida por isso.

Alice se curvou e disse em voz baixa e resignada.

- Sim, mestra.

Madelayne suspirou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro da morena.

- Eu libertaria a garota se pudesse Alice, mas cada dia nosso numero diminui mais e mais, precisamos dela se quisermos sobreviver.

- Eu compreendo. – Alice falou, mas ainda assim sentia-se mal pela garotinha.

* * *

><p>Frank andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Jackie estava sentada no chão desenhando serenamente, como se fosse alheia ao que acontecia à sua volta, quando a deslumbrante vampira, Alice, entrou.<p>

O humano sentiu seu coração bater forte, mas ignorou e perguntou rapidamente:

- O que ela disse?

Alice ficou tensa e respondeu a contragosto:

- Ela não desistirá de ter a Jackie, Frank. – O humano fechou os punhos com força e então falou entre dentes.

- Eu irei matá-la.

Os olhos de Alice arderam e a vampira disse furiosa, porque por mais que fosse empática à situação de Frank nunca permitiria uma traição dessas, afinal Madelayne era sua líder e era uma boa líder, sempre justa e completamente diferente de Aurora.

- Eu o mataria antes que pudesse tentar.

Frank olhou magoado para a vampira e se aproximou dela tocando o rosto de porcelana da morena cheio de tristeza e resignação, porque por mais que tivesse sentimentos fortes por Alice sempre colocaria sua linda e doce Jacqueline antes de qualquer um.

- Você conseguiria me matar? – Alice desviou o olhar, mas disse decidida e firme, no tom que usava durante os treinos com as vampiras:

- Se fosse preciso, sim. – Então ela o encarou com seus grandes olhos prateados. – Não é tão ruim quanto você imagina ser uma Bloowari, Frank. A verdade é que existem muitas coisas boas nisso. A força, a imortalidade, a velocidade, a visão, nunca adoecer... Tudo isso são pontos a favor.

Frank sorriu sem humor e então falou o que ambos sabiam ser verdade, a verdade mais cruel sobre as Bloowari.

- E o fato de que mesmo 'imortais' vocês nunca sobrevivem durante muito tempo? Que nunca são realmente felizes? Que estão presas à Fênix para o resto da existência de vocês?

- Algumas de nós são, sim, felizes. – Alice retrucou de maneira não convincente. Fazia tantos anos que não se ouvia sobre isso... Sobre uma Bloowari verdadeiramente feliz.

- Sua amada líder é a mais miserável e solitária de vocês. – Frank retrucou imediatamente, o rosto vermelho enquanto jogava na cara de Alice a realidade.

- A vida de Madelayne e seu estado de espírito só dizem respeito a ela. – A morena respondeu furiosa, os olhos calmos rapidamente se incendiando.

A verdade era que Alice era a chefe da guarda por dois motivos: era terrivelmente leal quando acreditava em algo e – depois de Madelayne - era a melhor guerreira Bloowari, conhecendo pelo menos cinquenta formas diferentes de matar ou incapacitar pessoas. Mas apesar de sua natureza sempre leal e letal, a morena tinha muita paciência e era incrivelmente doce.

- Você sabe que é verdade, Lice, não adianta negar. Esse é o destino das Bloowari: serem sempre sozinhas e infelizes. A vida de vocês não é longa, não é plena... Vocês odeiam os humanos, mas _nós_, nós simplesmente temos _pena_ de vocês.

Alice o encarou afrontada, furiosa e, ainda assim, resignada. Mas sem uma palavra, de aceitação ou negação, a chefe da guarda das Bloowari saiu. Jackie finalmente levantou seu rostinho redondo e de bochechas avermelhadas para o pai e perguntou com os cachinhos dourados caindo por seus olhos claros:

- Onde a titia Lice foi papai?

Frank suspirou e se aproximou da filha abraçando-a com força.

- Se esconder da verdade querida.

* * *

><p><em>3010, Jaula dos Gladiadores.<em>

A Jaula, como comumente era chamada, era uma pequena cidade onde lutadores e mercenários ganhavam a vida com lutas, apostas ou 'prestando serviços' de assassinato, seqüestro e contrabando das mais difíceis e estranhas coisas.

Alastor ainda se lembrava de quando chegara à cidade, entrara no 'Cabeça de Javali', um dos 'melhores' bares da cidade e imediatamente percebera como o local funcionava: lá o vinho, a comida e os quartos eram pagos com lutas ganhas em nome do dono do estabelecimento: Aberforth.

E fora assim que se enrascara nessa luta. Era uma jaula gigantesca de fato, que ficava no meio da cidade com grandes e velhas arquibancadas rodeando todo o local. Pessoas gritavam, xingavam e faziam apostas nele e em seu oponente. Para se manter vivo, Alastor sabia que não podia perder.

Até agora não perdera nenhuma luta apesar de ter ganhado um grande leque de cicatrizes que não tinha antes. Várias – nos tornozelos e nas coxas - ganhara dos centauros, dos quais escapara por pouco. As dos braços, mãos e pescoço foram todas na jaula de luta.

Estava ali, por volta de um ano, mas já percebia que estava se acostumando com a violência constante do mundo humano. Não diria, é claro, que sua família e outras raças eram pacíficas, mas somente os humanos tinham tal prazer com a dor e a miséria de seus iguais.

Na Jaula, era absurdamente comum ver homens estuprando mulheres nas ruas, ou batendo em crianças. Alastor achava tudo isso bárbaro, principalmente tendo sido criado em um local onde crianças eram sagradas e muito importantes. Onde a própria vida era inestimável.

Ali, religião, cultura e crenças eram somente uma: apenas os mais fortes sobrevivem.

Alastor não sabia ao certo porque continuava ali, ou talvez soubesse e quisesse simplesmente negar. Não queria admitir que cometera a fraqueza – ou talvez a burrice – de se apaixonar por uma humana, uma simples humana.

Mas se fosse sincero consigo mesmo e com ela, admitiria que Mary era diferente de todas as mulheres que conhecera: bruxas, centauros, fadas, succubus. Existia algo puro dentro dela, uma natureza completamente boa que Alastor nunca encontrara antes, e isso era ainda mais surpreendente vendo que ela crescera na Jaula.

Na verdade, a morena era uma prostituta, o que surpreendia ainda mais por ela manter aquela aura bucólica e resplandecente. Quase como se ela fosse intocada – apesar de Alastor saber por experiência própria que isso era impossível.

- Onde está sua mente? – A voz suave, e ainda assim sedutora, fez o moreno retornar para o momento presente.

Alastor sorriu de lado e beijou sua acompanhante, acariciando o rosto dela ao mesmo tempo. Mary era morena, provavelmente descendente de espanhóis, com grandes olhos castanhos cor de chocolate e cabelos ondulados sedosos e negros.

- Estava pensando em você. – Respondeu e a viu rir e apoiar-se em seu peito.

- Mentiroso. Estava pensando na sua casa de novo? – A morena perguntou parecendo preocupada com ele. Alastor suspirou e continuou mexendo nos cabelos dela.

- Você iria amar lá... Existem muitas árvores e o acampamento tem um tipo de mágica parecida com a que protege Avalon. Apesar de _nós_ nunca nos movermos o acampamento nunca permanece no mesmo local. É sempre cheio de calor e risadas... Um verdadeiro lar.

Mary olhou com preocupação para Alastor e acariciou uma das contusões do rosto do moreno.

- Você deveria voltar pra lá. Parece realmente um ótimo lugar para se viver.

Alastor virou seu corpo de modo ficar sobre o dela e falou olhando intensamente para o rosto da morena, cheio de carinho e amor.

- Você iria comigo, Mary? Deixaria esse lugar horrível para viver comigo, meus irmãos e Kahlan? – A voz dele era ansiosa em sua quase súplica.

- Alastor... – A morena começou, mas ele logo a interrompeu perguntando urgente, afrontado e magoado.

- O que lhe prende aqui, Mary? O quê?

Os olhos escuros dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela falou em um tom não mais alto que um sussurro.

- Esse lugar pode ser horrível Alastor, mas é onde eu nasci e onde eu vivi... – então ela acariciou o rosto dele e disse em um tom brando. – É onde tenho minhas melhores lembranças.

Ele se afastou dela, completamente magoado.

- Isso não responde minha pergunta.

- Eu não quero magoá-lo. – A morena retrucou.

Alastor riu amargo e disse olhando para a janela:

- Está meio tarde para isso, Mary.

A prostituta suspirou e secou a lágrima que escapara de seus olhos escuros. Instintivamente ela sabia que nunca encontraria outro homem como Alastor, alguém tão bom, tão certo, tão cheio de honra e coragem. Alguém milhões de vezes melhor que ela e que ela certamente não merecia...

E para evitar que ele caísse na desgraça de levá-la junto e acabar se arrependendo, a morena desferiu o golpe que sabia que Alastor nunca poderia perdoar: traição.

- Eu amo outro homem.

O corpo de Alastor ficou frio e ele se afastou dela, seus olhos endureceram enquanto as palavras daquela para quem entregara seu coração penetraram em seu cérebro. Uma dor aguda e latejante varreu seu peito, mas como um guerreiro treinado ele a ignorou. E então uma lembrança, de quando era criança, o percorreu.

_Kahlan estava sentada sob o sol trançando seus longos cabelos castanhos claros, quase louros. Alastor se aproximou dela quietamente e a bruxa lhe sorriu fazendo um gesto para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado._

_Alastor era uma criança magricela e, na verdade, muito doente. Sempre precisando de cuidados constantes era o filho mais próximo de Kahlan e mais protegido por seus irmãos mais velhos: Charlus e Merrick._

_Assim que se sentou ao lado da mãe, sorriu tímido e lhe estendeu uma margarida. Era uma flor solitária e simples, um pouco torta pela pressão que os dedos dele haviam feito anteriormente, mas Kahlan sorriu como se fosse o mais precioso tesouro e a colocou sobre seu cabelo, enfeitando-o._

_- Obrigada, Alastor. – A voz de Kahlan era poderosa como sempre, mas naquele momento trazia uma doçura rara, mostrando por poucos momentos o quanto aquele presente simples dado por seu mais jovem filho emocionara a Fênix._

_- Um dia encontrarei uma mulher como você mamãe? – O garoto perguntou inocentemente enquanto Kahlan brincava com seus cabelos. Os dedos dela pararam o carinho por alguns segundos e ela logo disse, parecendo suave, mas ainda assim séria e solene._

_- Um dia, meu querido, encontrará aquela que amará... Mas ela irá partir seu coração e quebrar uma parte de sua alma. – Olhando dentro dos olhos dele, ela falou em um tom triste, doce e ainda assim solene. – Não se entregue ao amor, Alastor, ele é um veneno e irá matá-lo se conseguir._

Riu sarcástico fazendo Mary o olhar assustada e então disse friamente enquanto se levanta e se vestia:

- Minha mãe tinha razão no final das contas. – Olhou cheio de repugnância para a morena deitada na cama. – A mulher que eu amo iria quebrar meu coração e partir minha alma. Parabéns Mary, você é essa mulher.

O moreno terminou de se vestir rapidamente e saiu do quarto. Quando ele bateu a porta Mary deixou seu rosto cair no travesseiro e as lágrimas verterem. Tristeza, arrependimento e dor percorreram seu corpo. Alastor alegava que ela lhe partira o coração e quebrara a alma, talvez estivesse certo... Mas o que ele não sabia era que fizera o mesmo consigo.

* * *

><p><em>3015, Antiga Cidade de Albuquerque. <em>

- Outra rodada!

O barman olhou suspirando para o homem com várias cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo – alto, musculoso e claramente forte – e entregou outra bebida, calculando mentalmente em quanto tempo ele conseguiria arranjar confusão ali.

Logo previu que não iria demorar nada ao ver dois tipos tão grandes e musculosos quanto ele se aproximarem do homem. Bufou impaciente não querendo ter que reconstruir seu bar pela _décima _vez aquela semana.

- Se forem arranjar confusão, já para fora! – Disse imediatamente quando os dois tipos se sentaram um de cada lado do homem das cicatrizes.

Um sorriso sarcástico apareceu no rosto do Cicatriz, como o barman resolvera chamá-lo, e ele pegou uma maçã a cortando metodicamente com uma afiada adaga. Os outros dois homens sorriram um pouco e o barman imediatamente previu que seria ignorado e começou a pegar as bebidas mais caras e difíceis de conseguir escondendo-as em um local seguro.

- Uma vez um grande homem disse que queria conhecer os costumes de algumas raças e que voltaria para casa logo. – Um dos homens disse, a voz dele era rouca e agradável. O barman se viu inclinando-se para ouvir melhor o que ele dizia.

- Mas se passaram mais de 30 anos e o desgraçado nunca voltou! – O outro homem disse, batendo seu copo contra o balcão. A voz deste, ao contrário da do outro homem, era rude e prática. Forte e rústica. Do tipo que assustaria qualquer um.

O homem da voz pacifica bebeu um pouco do whisky que pedira e então inclinando a cabeça para o lado falou com sua voz hipnotizante:

- O que você faria com tal homem, companheiro? – Claramente o _Hipnotizador_ falava com o Cicatriz e o barman imediatamente previu a briga que daria, mas o homem da cicatriz se limitou a rir roucamente e falando em uma voz que misturava perfeitamente suavidade e rudez, disse:

- Eu daria uma surra em quem foi burro o bastante para segui-lo.

O homem da voz rude riu e então bateu nas costas do Cicatriz o que fez o barman ficar tenso e fechar os olhos visualizando cadeiras quebradas e copos fazendo barulho enquanto iam de encontro ao chão.

- Ainda bem que somos dois e maiores que você, Alastor. – A voz alta dele parecia fazer paredes tremerem, ou pelo menos era essa a impressão do barman.

- Como se você fosse páreo para mim, Merrick. – o Cicatriz, ou Alastor, retrucou imediatamente. O da voz hipnotizante pareceu rir discretamente.

- Vai apostar em quem? – O barman o ouviu perguntar e demorou vários segundos para perceber que o Hipnotizador falava consigo, então hesitante observou ambos os homens e disse.

- Acredito que no Cicatriz... Digo, _Alastor_? – Falou o final em tom de pergunta, sem saber como chamar o homem.

- Alastor. – o Hipnotizador confirmou, então estendeu a mão e disse sorrindo gentil. – Eu sou Charlus, a propósito, e aquele mal encarado é o Merrick. Somos todos irmãos.

- Pode dizer pra eles não destruírem meu bar? – Perguntou o barman hesitante. – E eu sou Eric. – acrescentou percebendo que não dissera seu nome.

Charlus pareceu pesaroso e disse parecendo realmente sentir muito.

- Eu não posso garantir, Eric, mas prometo que pagaremos os danos ou arrumando isso aqui, ou em dinheiro.

Alastor e Merrick pareciam se encarar longamente então Merrick se virou e cuspiu no chão em frente aos pés de Alastor, o moreno estreitou os olhos e então disse de maneira lenta, desaforada e baixa.

- Isso, para alguns povos é uma ofensa terrível.

- O que vai fazer a respeito? – Merrick retrucou imediatamente, sorrindo em antecipação. As mãos grandes já se fechando em punhos.

- Isso. – E então o punho de Alastor acertou em cheio o rosto de Merrick, que no mesmo segundo devolveu o soco acertando o estomago de Alastor.

Logo o pandemônio começou. Alastor e Merrick eram quase da mesma altura – Merrick sendo poucos centímetros mais alto – e tinham o mesmo tipo físico forte. Socos e chutes eram dados descuidadamente por ambos os irmãos e eles quebravam cadeiras, mesas e copos.

Exatamente como Eric previra, o que fez o barman se desesperar cada vez mais. Porém Charlus, o Hipnotizador, parecia extremamente calmo.

- Eles vão destruir meu bar completamente! – Exclamou o humano, desesperado. Charlus riu e se levantou, os movimentos fluidos e elegantes.

Parando perto dos dois irmãos ele pensou um pouco e logo conjurou com um movimento elegante de sua mão um balde cheio de água gelada. Eric no bar torcia as mãos, preocupado e impaciente. Charlus sorriu de lado e então jogou a água gelada nos irmãos.

- Charlus! – Ambos berraram se virando furiosos na direção do outro.

- Vamos, consertem o que quebraram. – Charlus retrucou indo novamente para o lado de Eric e bebendo um pouco mais de seu whisky.

Resmungando e chutando um ao outro periodicamente, Alastor e Merrick arrumaram todo o bar.

Então Merrick puxou a espada longa e de duas laminas que Alastor vinha usando desde que perdera seus pertences com os centauros e um barulho de desgosto saiu de seus lábios enquanto ele examinava a lamina e o trabalho dela.

- Depois de usar _minhas armas_ como tem coragem de chamar isso de espada? – Perguntou ele com sua voz rude claramente mostrando sua indignação.

Alastor deu de ombros e então disse irônico:

- Você não esperava que eu voltasse para casa simplesmente para conseguir outra espada, esperava?

- Isso era _exatamente_ o que eu esperava. – Merrick retrucou, mas se calou quando Charlus colocou a mão em seu braço e disse tranquilizador:

- Paz, irmãos. Já destruíram esse lugar o suficiente. – Então sorriu para Alastor. – Então maninho, o que andou aprontando para perder uma arma tão preciosa quanto a espada que Merrick lhe deu?

Alastor sorriu e seus olhos brilharam.

- Arranjei encrenca com centauros. – Falou animadamente, sentindo-se novamente o garotinho mirrado e doente que fazia de tudo para impressionar os irmãos mais velhos.

Merrick riu orgulhoso do irmão e bateu nas costas de Alastor com uma força que dobraria ao meio um homem normal, mas para o bruxo nada aconteceu realmente.

- Vejo que continua com seu talento de ofender qualquer um que passe por seu caminho, Alastor. – O moreno deu de ombros, mas sorriu de lado.

- Eu simplesmente comparei o casco do líder deles com o do meu cavalo!

Isso fez com que Merrick e Charlus caíssem na gargalhada, rindo tanto que lagrimas escapavam por seus olhos. Pelo resto da noite os três irmãos beberam, conversaram e por fim Charlus conseguiu convencer Alastor á voltar para casa – com Merrick ameaçando quebrar todos os ossos de Alastor caso ele negasse. A única coisa agora que perturbava o filho da Fênix era a perda de Mary, que depois de todo aquele tempo ainda queimava e doía em seu peito.

E ele sabia que sempre iria doer.

* * *

><p><em>3914, Algum Lugar do Mundo.<em>

Kahlan soltou um silencioso grito final, seu processo de renascimento finalmente completo. As lembranças, todas elas, saltando ante seus olhos e queimando-os literalmente. Sangue escorreu dos olhos da poderosa Fênix enquanto ela continuava com seus lábios abertos em um grito mudo.

No que pareceram horas depois os pulmões de Kahlan pararam completamente de funcionar, o fígado, o estomago, tudo o mais queimava de dentro para fora dando uma agonia mortal à bruxa. Seu coração parecia ser o único que se negava a se render ante a iminente morte, batendo cada vez mais rápido.

Os olhos dela eram somente suas poças de sangue agora, e mais sangue escorria pelo nariz, ouvido e boca da Fênix.

Por fim, a agonia de Kahlan terminou e seu coração parou completamente de bater. Por vários segundos nada aconteceu, mas no instante seguindo o corpo de bruxa ardeu em chamas, queimando com um fogo tão vermelho quanto os olhos dela outrora.

Ardia e queimava toda a cabana, queimava toda a memória do que ela fora, o poder pulsava e consumia o lugar alimentando o fogo.

Naquela noite de Ano Novo, uma criança em algum lugar do mundo chorava indignada por ter sido colocada no mundo, naquela noite Kahlan renascia no corpo de sua nova hospedeira.

A missão das Bloowari e dos filhos da Fênix finalmente começara. E estava mais difícil do que nunca.

* * *

><p><em>3914, Ilha Bloowari.<em>

Uma lágrima solitária escapou dos olhos de Madelayne enquanto sentia que Kahlan finalmente conseguira renascer e encontrar sua hospedeira. A vampira tocou seu peito e sussurrou uma antiga cantiga, pegou Mordred no colo e ninou o filho sentindo a dor em seu peito.

Agora era decisivo, era necessário e obrigatório. Agora teria que deixar Meldrem e ele voltava a ser seu inimigo. Se o encontrasse sabia que não deveria hesitar, sabia que deveria matá-lo. E isso, _essa consciência_, trazia uma dor ainda maior dentro de seu peito.

Mas como sempre fora ensinada a fazer, a vampira engoliu sua dor e pousou com cuidado o bebê na gigantesca cama de seu quarto. Trocou rapidamente suas roupas tirando o vestido branco puro que usava e vestindo uma roupa de luta e caça: Um vestido de tecido preto e resistente com uma armadura banhada em chifre de unicórnio e magia. Armou-se pegando adagas, chicotes, espadas, um escudo e todo o tipo de armamento.

Sabia que suas irmãs, Alice e Emmeline deviam estar se arrumando para a batalha também. Por fim, Madelayne fechou seus olhos deixando outra lágrima escapar e colocou uma coroa completamente negra contra seus cabelos dourado-prateados.

A coroa da líder das Bloowari, a coroa que antigamente pertencera a Aurora.

Não era uma coroa como as de antigamente, que rainhas usavam, era uma relativamente simples. Mais parecida com uma coroa de louros, só que de algum material completamente resistente e negro, com pequenas pedras de rubi e safiras com detalhes.

- Madelayne? – A loira ouviu a voz de Alice e se virou para sua chefe da guarda que se vestia da mesma forma que ela, assim como Lily e Marlene.

Emmeline entrou no quarto por fim, mas, diferente das demais, a Profetisa trazia consigo apenas um pequeno cinto com duas adagas e alguns vidrinhos. Usava um vestido também negro, mas de tecido leve e fluído que parecia dançar em volta da morena a cada movimento que ela fazia.

- Estou pronta. – a líder das Bloowari disse, o rosto novamente composto e frio. Aproximando-se do filho, Madelayne deu um beijo suave na cabecinha dele e acariciou o rosto gorducho do bebê. – Vamos.

Nenhuma delas disse mais nenhuma palavra, simplesmente se afastaram e foram em direção ao destino, aquilo para que foram treinadas durante toda a vida. Encontrar e proteger a nova hospedeira da Fênix.

Ao amanhecer elas sabiam que encontrariam os filhos de Kahlan. Ao amanhecer a missão que poderia matá-las começava. Agora era tarde demais para desistir, se elas algum dia houvessem tido essa opção.

* * *

><p><em>¹ Íxion, segundo as lendas gregas, é um humano que depois de ter sido enganado por Zeus ao tentar dormir com Hera e na verdade dormir com Néfele (uma nuvem com a semelhança da deusa) criou os centauros dessa união.<em>

**N/A:** Oii! Hoje, enquanto via o capítulo que ia postar eu fiquei completamente surpresa de ver que ainda estamos no 11! Estou no momento escrevendo o 15, já estou na metade dele pra ser sincera /hm01 Mas como tenho repetido pra _tooodo mundo_ ele me deixa meio depressiva, afinal, capítulo 15 é literalmente o meio da fic! Significa também que só faltam mais 15 capítulos para acabar a primeira fic! Eu estou me controlando aqui pra não começar a soltar spoilers que nem doida! Quem me conhece sabe que tenho esse terrível problema, shausauhsau Bem, só pra avisar estou indo postar outro outakke hoje, o da Alisa! Ele fica como presente de aniversário, viu Mummys? *pisca*

**Nota da beta**: Bem, hoje eu precisava compartilhar com vocês, leitores, minha euforia: _Uhulll_ KAHLAN MORREU! Aleluiaaaaaaaa! \o/ \o/ \o/ Tudo bem que foi forte e triste a morte da bruxa e ela vai e outros problemas vêm, mas me contento porque entendo que nem tudo é perfeito... *dá de ombros* =D

* * *

><p><strong>Reposta das Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mariana E. Potter - <strong>Nã, nã, não... No outakke nem mesmo você deixou review! sahsasuahsua *pisca* Mas ainda tem chance de fazer, é só ir no perfil e deixar lá o/

**Luci E. Potter -** Mummys! *abraça e sorri como se não estivesse falando com a Mummys desde cedo* Já disse que ri _muito_ com sua comemoração da morte da Kahlan? HUSAUHAHUSAHUSA Eu ri demais, lendo ela! Sim, o pai da Kahlan era um lixo humano! Alguma parcela das ações dela são realmente culpa dele, mas não todas. Eu nunca sonharia em passar a mão na cabeça da bruxa mais poderosa de todos os tempos, ela ficou arrogante com o tempo e o poder... E como tio Dumbie vai mostrar, imprudente por mexer com coisas que não deveria! E olha eu soltando spoilers de novo -' Tenho que me controlar! Bem, Kahlan é acostumada a ter tudo, eu ainda estou preparando um outakke dela e do Dumbie pra explicar melhor a relação deles... Mas por enquanto quero me concentrar no da Alice que comecei eras atrás e nunca terminei... E sim, Kahlan se vinga a altura dele, se uma coisa podemos dizer dela, é que ela sempre se vinga ^^ Meldrem sempre é fofo se envolve a Maddy! E logo-logo quando envolver algumas outras pessoas, mas isso é spoiler... E é melhor eu ir antes de sair contando tudo por aqui! Beeijos Mummys, amo você.


	13. Capítulo 12 New Year

**Capítulo 12 – New Year**

* * *

><p><em>3914, Floresta das Canções Perdidas.<em>

James observou seus irmãos cada um parado em um canto no mais absoluto silêncio. Ainda estava pregado em suas mentes o momento em que a 'tenda' de Kahlan pegou fogo e ardeu, o poder tão forte e tão magnífico que os deixou desacordados, literalmente.

Em seguida, assim que acordaram, os três começaram os preparativos para partir, colocando roupas de guerra, pegando as armas de Merrick feitas especialmente para eles. Alastor lhes dera dicas e mandara que se cuidassem.

E agora esperavam as Bloowari, as mulheres que aterrorizavam todos os filhos de Kahlan, as assassinas da Fênix. Suas parceiras naquela difícil missão.

- Como vocês acham que elas são? – A pergunta de Sirius trouxe Remus e James de volta dos pensamentos sombrios e lembranças em que haviam se perdido.

Remus deu de ombros, pensativo, enquanto andava envolta da fogueira que acendera. Os olhos claros brilhando enquanto pensava em tudo que ouvira sobre elas e o que sua imaginação criava.

- Não sei... Poderosas, grandes e masculinas, talvez.

James simplesmente concordou e falou.

- Devem ser como homens, mas com seios.

Sirius riu uma risada latida ao imaginar isso, mas logo franziu o nariz e retrucou enquanto coçava o queixo e se aproximava da fogueira também afinal a noite começava a esfriar:

- E teremos que ficar por tempo indeterminado com elas? Elas devem ser monstruosas para todos terem tanto medo delas!

James e Remus riram da cara de Sirius e tentando aplacar a tensão e a dor que a partida de Kahlan causara começaram a fazer piadas e brincadeiras enquanto esperavam as misteriosas Bloowari.

* * *

><p><em>3914, Vale dos Mortos.<em>

Marlene apertou os lábios ao ver de longe um belo e sedutor inccubus de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis sem pupila. A loira correu na frente das irmãs falando por sobre o ombro que cuidaria da situação.

- O que faz aqui, Hayate? – A voz da loira era preocupada e sincera enquanto observava o companheiro, mas ainda assim havia tensão nela. – Madelayne não pode descobrir sobre nós e você sabe disso.

Os olhos dele ardiam e a vampira sentia o mesmo anseio que sentira desde a primeira vez que colocara os olhos sobre ele. Era e sempre seria assim, aquela necessidade constante e louca, que nunca acabava e que ela não queria que acabasse.

- Você não pode ir atrás de Kahlan, Lene. É uma missão que vai matá-las. – A loira endureceu ante as palavras dele. Ela sabia que Hayate estava simplesmente preocupado com sua segurança, mas sentiu-se ofendida por ele não acreditar que ela podia se cuidar.

- É a missão das Bloowari desde que fomos criadas, sempre foi assim e sempre será. Eu nunca iria trair minhas irmãs e minhas crenças dessa maneira, Hayate. Você não pode me pedir isso.

Os olhos do inccubus brilharam e ele disse estendendo uma das mãos e a colocando no rosto de Marlene fazendo a pele da vampira queimar com aquele fogo gelado, a sensação que ele lhe dava a cada toque. A vampira ainda não amava o inccubus e sabia que ele não a amava, mas o amor e o carinho viriam com o tempo e com a convivência. E isso era algo proibido. Vampiras e inccubus não podiam estar juntos além dos momentos do ritual, era uma lei.

As vampiras Bloowari deveriam sempre preservar o máximo possível a linhagem pura das guerreiras, companheiros humanos eram aceitos apesar do asco das poderosas Bloowari por eles. As preferências eram por companheiros da mesma raça: vampiros. Nesses casos, a Bloowari daria à luz uma criança, uma menina geralmente, e então estaria livre para partir com seu companheiro caso desejasse. A maioria das vampiras permanecia na ilha visitando em períodos espaçados seus companheiros.

Mas misturar o sangue de uma Bloowari com qualquer outra raça era uma abominação não aceita. Geralmente quando isso ocorria – e de fato era uma raridade – a Bloowari tinha a difícil escolha a fazer: continuar uma guerreira e vampira se afastando completamente do companheiro e assim não completando o ritual sagrado dos companheiros. Ou renegar seus poderes, a imortalidade e se transformar em uma simples humana e ficar com o companheiro.

Marlene sabia que nunca poderia fazer a segunda escolha, nunca poderia deixar de ser uma Bloowari, mesmo que quisesse, pois era uma puro-sangue. E literalmente nascera daquela forma, sem qualquer traço humano em seu corpo. O que significava que ela e Hayate deveriam permanecer um longe do outro e não despertar os sentimentos restantes.

- Eu posso pedir sim. – Ele retrucou. A voz baixa era sedutora e furiosa. – Sou seu companheiro _princesa_, mesmo que queira negar isso.

Marlene desviou os olhos dele e disse desconfortável:

- O processo pode ser interrompido se você parar de me procurar. – Hayate riu irônico e retrucou:

- _Você_ que me procura nos sonhos, Marlene. Não eu. **Você**. – Ele então obrigou a princesa vampira a olhar em seus olhos e falou baixo, suplicante. – Pare de lutar contra isso minha Lene, deixe essa existência vazia e solitária. Fique comigo. Fuja comigo.

Os olhos de Marlene arderam enquanto ouvia a proposta e de repente a loira conseguia visualizar como tudo daria certo, ela e Hayate felizes, _felizes_ de fato. Sem guerras, acordos e pactos, regras, irmãs distantes e infelizes...

- Eu... – Mas antes que pudesse falar as palavras que lhe condenariam, o rosto de Lily e Madelayne brilharam em frente a seus olhos e ele pôde visualizar, _lembrar_ como as irmãs precisavam dela. – Eu não posso, não agora.

Hayate riu irônico e então falou em um tom de voz amargo:

- Quando Marlene? Quando você estiver morta? – a vampira puxou o rosto do inccubus para perto do seu e os olhos dela ardiam enquanto procuravam por algo nos dele.

- Quando essa missão acabar, Hayate, assim que tudo isso terminar eu serei sua _completamente_ e você será meu. Eu deixarei as Bloowari para sempre.

Hayate colou seus lábios aos de Marlene com fervor, assim marcando a fogo a promessa da loira. Agora que as palavras haviam sido ditas para a vampira não restava mais escolha além de achar Kahlan o mais rápido possível e poder finalmente ficar com seu companheiro.

Mas nada anulava a dor de saber que nunca mais poderia ver as irmãs, porque era tão certo quanto o sol que brilha no céu que tanto Madelayne quanto Lily nunca iriam lhe perdoar. Aquela era a única linha que as irmãs haviam jurado para si mesmas que nunca cruzariam, e ela, Marlene, acabara de quebrar a promessa.

Não haveria perdão em seu caminho. Somente Hayate, somente seu inccubus. E Marlene sabia que assim, por mais doloroso que fosse, seria o melhor.

- Eu te amo, Princesa Vampira. – Hayate disse descolando seus lábios dos de Marlene e colando suas testas. Os longos cabelos negros dele entrando em contraste com os cabelos louros de Marlene.

- Ainda é muito cedo. – ela murmurou insegura, Hayate sorriu de lado e acariciou a bochecha dela.

- Não para mim. – retrucou e então se afastou e empurrou-a delicadamente. – Vá, minha guerreira, termine essa missão e volte para mim, volte inteira para mim.

Os olhos de Marlene brilhavam com lágrimas contidas, mas lágrimas de felicidade e saudade.

- Eu voltarei, meu inccubus.

A promessa que selaria o destino das Bloowari fora feita.

* * *

><p><em>3914, Floresta das Canções Perdidas.<em>

- Ouviram isso? – Remus perguntou de repente completamente alerta. Sirius se levantou com cuidado e olhou em volta com sua atenção completamente focada em ouvir o barulho que Remus alegara ouvir.

- Sim... Passos. – James disse, o rosto franzido enquanto tentava decifrar de onde eles vinham. – Mas são muito silenciosos, é difícil achar a direção.

Os três bruxos pegaram suas armas e se posicionaram em cada um dos cantos da pequena clareira encontrada, a lua banhava seus corpos lhes deixando ainda mais pálidos que o normal. As expressões ferozes nos rostos de guerreiro deles era devastadoramente bela de uma maneira estranha.

Quando elas apareceram imediatamente Sirius ficou ainda mais tenso. Não por elas serem feias, de longe não por isso, mas sim pelo contrário. Por elas serem tão belas que era inumano. Instintivamente eles sabiam que elas eram as Bloowari e elas eram completamente diferentes do que os bruxos esperavam.

Eram cinco. Duas morenas do lado esquerdo e uma ruiva e uma loira do lado direito, a do meio era a mais majestosa delas, loira alta e com uma coroa negra em contraste com os cabelos claros. Os olhos da líder eram de um verde jade surpreendente, as peles de todas eram pálidas e cobertas com pequenas cicatrizes e marcas rituais. A da líder contendo a maior parte de ambas. Ela era majestosa e irradiava poder e realeza, era como se o próprio ar se curvasse diante de si. Lábios vermelhos como cerejas compunham a imagem adorável e terrível da líder das Bloowari.

A morena do lado esquerdo da líder tinha cabelos longos e ondulados cheios de ondas macias que caiam até a cintura dela, olhos grandes e avelã pareciam decifrar cada segredo deles. Parecia de algum modo mais sagrada e intocada, talvez fosse pelo fato de ser a única que não se vestia como guerreira. Os lábios dela eram cheios e avermelhados, Sirius a odiou imediatamente.

A do lado da morena tinha cabelos curtos e negros muito lisos, olhos grandes e frios cinza chumbo brilhavam enquanto os analisavam como se fossem inimigos, ela tinha músculos nos lugares certos, mas estes não anulavam sua beleza, se possível lhe davam um charme a mais. Suas feições lembravam uma águia, sempre pronta para atacar.

A outra loira parecia levemente tensa, olhos grandes e azuis os observavam e curiosidade brilhava neles. Havia algo de diferente dela das outras, de alguma forma ela parecia... _Brilhar_ e mandar um alerta que os dizia para ficar longe. Ela era tão majestosa e imponente quanto a líder, mas ainda assim algo parecia faltar nela. Os cabelos dela eram um tom dourado escuro e liso, com poucas variações disso.

A ruiva tinha cabelos longos e da cor do fogo, olhos verde esmeralda compunham o rosto de porcelana, a expressão séria e fechada dela contrastava magicamente com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas e com pequenas sardas salpicadas por elas. Era a mais baixa das Bloowari e ainda assim era alta. Ela era tão majestosa quanto a loira, mas tanto como na loira parecia faltar, na ruiva a aura que parecia percorrer a líder das Bloowari emanava poderosamente.

- Nós somos as Bloowari, filhos da Fênix. – Madelayne falou observando atentamente os filhos de Kahlan, deixando seus olhos se demorarem mais em James achando desconcertante o quanto ele era parecido com Meldrem. De alguma forma, o próprio Meldrem parecia pulsar em James.

Sirius deu um passo à frente agindo como filho mais velho da Fênix deveria, e se curvou diante de Madelayne antes de se levantar e dizer com a voz dura e inflexível, os olhos azuis brilhando desconfiados:

- Eu sou Sirius e aqueles são meus irmãos, James e Remus.

Emmeline observou curiosamente Sirius por longos segundos deixando o filho de Kahlan desconfortável, mas permaneceu em silencio. Lily deixou um pequeno suspiro escapar de seus lábios e passou a apresentar as Bloowari.

- Minha irmã e nossa líder, Madelayne. Do lado esquerdo dela estão Emmeline e Alice, do lado direito somos eu, Lily, e minha irmã, Marlene.

Os olhos de James brilharam desconfiados enquanto observava com um leve desprezo Madelayne e o bruxo disse descuidadamente:

- Como podemos ter certeza que vocês são as Bloowari? E que se forem: como vão nos ajudar e não ser um fardo?

Alice deu um passo à frente, imediatamente pronta para mostrar como James e os outros estavam enganados, furiosa por aquela dúvida existir. Era uma afronta e uma ofensa grave para as Bloowari questionar sua força e poder. Madelayne, entretanto, ergueu o braço e disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas.

- Com que direito você questiona nossas habilidades, _Escolhido_?

- Como filho de Kahlan e como o _escolhido_ por minha mãe, eu questiono. Não deve haver dúvida em nossas mentes sobre sua capacidade, ou essa missão nunca terá sucesso e o traidor, Meldrem, conseguira seu intento e matar a poderosa Fênix.

Por dentro Madelayne ardia de desejo de defender Meldrem e ao mesmo tempo de quebrar o pescoço de James tanto por ser parecido com seu amado quanto por duvidar de suas habilidades. Mas, por fora, a loira simplesmente deixou um pequeno e frio sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

- Eu sou, no mínimo, três vezes mais velha que você, garoto. Acredito que uma luta resolvera suas dúvidas.

James concordou, mas sem entender porque simplesmente de olhar a líder das Bloowari sentia raiva, um ódio e algo mais queimava em seu interior. Ele definitivamente não confiava em Madelayne e não entendia o porque de Kahlan confiar.

A líder das Bloowari respirou de leve e fez um gesto ordenando que as outras vampiras se afastassem e não se intrometessem na luta. Alice tentou protestar, mas foi silenciada por Emmeline. James balançou de leve os ombros e se colocou em posição de luta.

Segundos depois nenhum dos filhos da Fênix soube dizer quando Madelayne se movera, tudo que James teve tempo de fazer antes de ser atingido foi se virar e tentar aparar o golpe da vampira. Os olhos de Madelayne brilhavam de maneira fria e sem sentimento, como se ela estivesse entediada.

O moreno logo tentou desferir um golpe na loira, mas quando piscou ela estava novamente longe de si, correu furioso tentando alcançá-la e atingi-la.

Emmeline observava a luta com olhos preguiçosos e entediados, como se aquilo fosse uma fita repetida que ela já vira tantas vezes que perdera o interesse. Sirius sequer suportava olhar para ela. Remus, entretanto, se limitava a observar a forma de luta de Madelayne e a postura das outras Bloowari tentando entender como elas agiam entre si e em combate.

- Ah! – O arquejo de James chamou a atenção de todos e com surpresa da parte dos filhos da Fênix eles notaram que o irmão estava caído no chão, suado e com Madelayne por cima de seu corpo com uma adaga em sua garganta.

- Acredito, Escolhido, que se alguém será um fardo nessa missão não serei eu ou as minhas. – A líder das Bloowari retrucou fria e se levantou caminhando até as irmãs e companheiras vampiras.

- Não se preocupem. – A voz de Emmeline, clara e suave como o canto dos pássaros soou. – Nós não representamos perigo para vocês ou para sua mãe, nossa missão é encontrá-la e protegê-la e isso será tudo que faremos. Não existem traidoras entre as Bloowari.

- Não vivas, pelo menos. – Lily retrucou.

James olhou curiosamente para a ruiva, notando-a de fato pela primeira vez. O bruxo achou-a ainda mais bela do que antes, de alguma forma sedutora enquanto tentava ser durona, esconder sua suavidade e preocupação com as companheiras.

Remus olhou as vampiras a sua frente e então sorriu gentil e estendeu a mão para Marlene, a mais próxima de si.

- Desculpe, começamos todos com o pé esquerdo. Por favor, vamos esquecer tudo isso e recomeçar. Eu me chamo Remus.

Marlene apertou de leve a mão de Remus disposta a colaborar.

Logo Marlene e Remus ajudaram a quebrar o clima tenso que inicialmente se formara entre as Bloowari e os filhos de Kahlan, mas para Madelayne e James isso era irreparável porque um absolutamente não confiava no outro e nunca iriam confiar totalmente.

Ambos podiam sentir parte de Meldrem no outro e isso arruinaria qualquer chance de confiança entre eles. Os olhos da agora Rainha vampira brilhavam desconfiados e astutos enquanto observava o escolhido de Kahlan.

* * *

><p><em>3914, Algum Lugar no Mundo.<em>

Meldrem sentia a chuva caindo e o ensopando, mas o moreno não se importava com isso. Não conseguia ao menos.

- Senhor? – Ele ouviu a voz de um de seus subordinados, um tipo de voz que não ouvia há muito tempo.

Ele a odiou, e _se_ odiou por desejar a voz de sinos e perfume de morangos de Madelayne, se odiou por não conseguir esquecer a Bloowari e tudo que lhe fizera sentir. Odiou-a pela dor que carregava consigo, odiou a mãe por forçá-los a serem inimigos e a si mesmo para contribuir na escravidão de sua vampira.

- Agora não, Fenrir. – retrucou frio e o lobisomem logo soube que deveria deixar Meldrem só, pois quando o bruxo estava naquele humor não era difícil encontrar alguém sem cabeça se falasse uma palavra no tom errado.

Assim que o lobisomem saiu Meldrem tocou de leve, por cima da roupa, a correntinha que trazia no peito. Seus olhos arderam, mas antes que as lágrimas de fato caíssem pelos olhos negros do bruxo o vento as afugentou, mas nem mesmo o vento forte afastou a lembrança.

_Madelayne alimentou o fogo da pequena fogueira que Meldrem fizera em frente à cabana que o bruxo estava. A loira o olhava hesitante, parecia que nunca haviam se visto, beijado, tocado, amado. Pareciam dois virgens tímidos. _

_- Não quero que você vá embora... Eu não quero ir embora. – Madelayne sussurrou de repente, os olhos verde-jade rasos de água._

_Meldrem se ajoelhou e puxou as mãos dela para as suas, os olhos negros ardendo de paixão e amor. E um sentimento ainda mais forte que nunca fora ou poderia ser nomeado. _

_- Fuja comigo... Vamos para longe, para onde nunca possam nos encontrar. – Disse ele rapidamente, sem pensar._

_Madelayne se afastou ligeiramente de Meldrem, os olhos brilhando assustados. Mas ainda assim a esperança reluzia neles, a loira abriu a boca pronta para aceitar, pronta para fugir com Meldrem para qualquer lugar. Para segui-lo até o fim do mundo, mas para a surpresa de ambos as palavras que vieram da boca dela foram outras._

_- Eu não posso._

_- Não... Você **pode**, mas não quer. – Meldrem retrucou enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos dela, não a deixando fugir. Os olhos da vampira eram tristes e desesperados, lágrimas contidas estavam neles e Madelayne sussurrou desesperadamente, a dor escorrendo por suas palavras:_

_- Eu sou a líder das Bloowari Meldrem, eu sou o símbolo delas... Eu tenho um pacto fermentado a sangue para seguir, minhas irmãs precisam de mim... Eu não posso deixá-las sozinhas, você sabe disso. Lily e Marlene são tão frágeis, tão inocentes em tantas maneiras Meldrem... Eu sempre tento esconder ao máximo tudo que posso delas e simplesmente deixá-las assim seria mortal. Eu nunca poderia fazer isso._

_Meldrem endureceu e disse friamente._

_- Se você as proteger para sempre Madelayne, elas nunca serão capazes de se virar sozinhas. E quanto a mim? Eu também preciso de você. – O bruxo admitiu a contragosto._

_- Tal como eu preciso de você. – Madelayne retrucou e então acariciou o rosto dele, os olhos do anjo de Meldrem brilhando porque mesmo em meio à dor e ao desespero ela sempre iria sentir-se feliz ao ouvi-lo confessar que precisava dela. – Mas nós somos mais fortes... E nada precisa mudar Meldrem! Ainda podemos..._

_- Não complete essa frase. – Ele a cortou duramente. – Você não pode fugir da escolha para sempre, Madelayne. Um dia chegara o momento em que serei eu ou suas irmãs e nesse dia, quem você escolhera? _

_Madelayne desviou o olhar, angustiada e separou suas mãos das dele, se abraçando com força._

_- Meldrem..._

_- Não! – Ele a interrompeu novamente e puxou o rosto dela em direção ao seu, os olhos negros ardiam e queimavam. – Se você não me escolher Madelayne... Se isso ocorrer, não seremos nada além de inimigos. _

_Um soluço escapou dos lábios da vampira, mas o traidor continuou duramente, ele precisava fazê-la entender o que não ir com ele resultaria:_

_- E se formos inimigos Madelayne... – Dessa vez ela o interrompeu e olhando dentro dos olhos dele, com lágrimas escapando das profundezas verde jade de seu olhar a vampira disse em uma voz controlada e resignada, diferente de seu exterior._

_- Você vai me matar._

_Foi a vez de Meldrem desviar os olhos, agora que as palavras foram ditas elas eram mais finais, duras e irreparáveis, mas eram verdadeiras e se algo que ele aprendera durante toda sua longa vida fora a não negar a verdade._

_- Eu irei. Tal como você irá se tiver a oportunidade._

_Madelayne assentiu tristemente e então abraçou Meldrem com força obrigando o moreno a corresponder o abraço e enterrar seu rosto nos cabelos macios dela. O cheiro de morangos e hortelã entrando em seu nariz e ficando gravado em sua memória._

_A loira foi a primeira a se afastar e levando a mão para a nuca ela soltou uma correntinha que Meldrem sempre a vira usar. Era muito simples, de fato, de prata com um pingente relativamente grande e oval com uma flor encrava nele._

_- É um relicário. – ela sussurrou. – Eu o ganhei de uma das Sacerdotisas de Avalon quando fui concluir meus ensinos na ilha sagrada, nele aparece à imagem da pessoa mais importante da sua vida... – e então a vampira abriu com cuidado o relicário e dentro dele a imagem de Meldrem, não sorrindo, mas sim sério e grave, com os olhos brilhando focados apareceu. – Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, Meldrem. E eu quero que o guarde com você... Para lembrar-se de mim._

_- Madelayne... – ele sussurrou atônito, sabia dos sentimentos dela, como ela dos seus, mas aquele relicário de alguma forma tornava tudo mais cru e mais real e deixava também a dor da partida iminente de um deles à mostra. – Eu não posso aceitar._

_- Sim, você pode. – Ela sorriu triste enquanto dizia e então virou a palma da mão dele para cima e pressionou o relicário ali. – Nunca o tire Meldrem, porque ele _nos _representa._

_O bruxo por fim assentiu e quando colocou o colar em seu pescoço a imagem dentro dele girou e mudou deixando aparecer o rosto de Madelayne exatamente da mesma forma que a vira pela primeira vez: os cabelos caindo em volta do rosto de porcelana, os olhos brilhando preocupados e os lábios vermelhos pressionados enquanto ela tentava decidir o que fazer._

_- Eu te amo, Meldrem... – ela sussurrou em resposta e então eles colaram seus lábios, as lágrimas de Madelayne manchando o rosto de ambos._

_Dois dias depois Kahlan finalmente renasceu e a partida que eles tanto temiam ocorreu_.

- Senhor... Sei que não quer ser incomodado, mas tem alguém aqui para vê-lo. – Meldrem suspirou e afastou suas mãos de onde o relicário descansava.

- Quem é? – perguntou de mal humor. Fenrir se encolheu, mas respondeu rapidamente.

- É um humano... Ele diz se chamar Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle sorriu enquanto sentia o poder tremular dentro de si, os olhos do humano brilhavam deliciados enquanto ele se lembrava do quanto fora <em>embriagante<em> consumir o filho que a Fênix lhe entregara. Seu verdadeiro líder e os outros não sabiam sobre o pequeno pacto que fizera com a bruxa, mas ele não se importava realmente se sabiam.

A adição a seu poder natural fora maravilhosa e o deixara cheio de energia, o deixara quase com um poder de mago já. O garoto que Kahlan lhe entregara era incrivelmente poderoso, ele ainda se lembrava da confusão dele ao se ver ali.

_- Mãe... O que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntara, passando a mão nos cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos._

_- Eu sinto muito, Fred. – Kahlan respondeu, os olhos vermelhos tristes e então Tom apareceu e sorriu._

_A bruxa não ficou ali para ver o filho ser consumido_.

Quando Meldrem apareceu, Tom estremeceu sentindo e _vendo_ o poder do primeiro filho de Kahlan, este – Tom lambeu seus lábios apreciando as ondas de poder – seria a presa perfeita, seria o prazer máximo consumir o poder de Meldrem, mas Tom não era tolo o suficiente para sequer tentar.

O poder que emanava dele era quase tão forte quanto o da própria Kahlan e ele sabia que se alguém poderia matá-la e destruí-la por fim teria que ser Meldrem, então... Seus planos e desejos de ter _aquele_ poder teriam de esperar até a Fênix cair.

- Meldrem.

- O que você quer, Riddle? – o bruxo perguntou rudemente. Tom fingiu humildade e se inclinou levemente falando em um tom falsamente envergonhado:

- Oferecer minha ajuda, senhor.

- E porque _eu_ iria querer sua ajuda, humano? – A voz de Meldrem mostrava todo seu desprezo e asco por Tom. O humano sentiu-se contrair de raiva, mas controlou rapidamente sua reação.

- Porque tenho a meu acesso grandes poderes capazes de derrubar a Fênix, senhor.

Meldrem ficou em silêncio, mas minutos depois fez um gesto indicando que todos menos Tom deveriam sair, os olhos negros do filho da Fênix então brilharam levemente avermelhados, mostrando sua natureza e ele disse sentando-se em um elegante trono de ferro negro que estava ali.

- Agora _Tom_, diga-me de fato o que você pode oferecer.

* * *

><p><em>1778, Ilha Sagrada de Avalon.<em>

Madelayne, então com quinze anos, deu um sorriso trêmulo para a Iniciante que estava com ela, Primolla, uma das Sacerdotisas Iniciantes que tinha dedicado sua vida ao voto de silêncio.

Estava nervosa afinal aquele era o dia de sua iniciação. Seria quando receberia as marcas sagradas das filhas da Deusa e então poderia ser chamada de Sacerdotisa também, não uma Iniciante como Primolla.

As Iniciantes, diferente do que seus nomes sugeriam, eram sacerdotisas experientes e cultas dedicadas a algum tipo de sacrifício para a Deusa. Algumas como Primolla dedicavam-se ao voto de silencio, outras decidiam permanecer nas sombras da noite eternamente cegando seus olhos.

E existiam outras mil formas que Madelayne ainda não tomara o conhecimento, mas a Grã-sacerdotisa Vivien lhe dissera que aquele não era seu caminho, que os conhecimentos e poderes de Iniciantes não era parte dos múltiplos dons dados a herdeira – e única filha – de Aurora Bloowari.

Segundo Vivien, as capacidades de Madelayne eram para liderar e comandar e que, se a loira resolvesse permanecer em Avalon e cumprir na ilha seus deveres para com a Deusa, seria um dia a Grã-sacerdotisa, a garota não tivera coragem de perguntar o que faria fora da ilha.

Engolindo em seco o nervosismo a loira se aproximou da gigantesca banheira de mármore negro que ficava nos quartos divididos por todas as jovens que moravam em Avalon. Dentro da banheira emanava o doce aroma da lavanda e pequenas e delicadas pétalas de rosa vermelha cobriam a superfície.

A garota respirou fundou e entrou na banheira gradualmente. Primolla se aproximou também, mas ainda vestida em sua túnica azul claro. Madelayne afundou na banheira e quando subiu, Primolla se pôs a esfregar pequenas folhas de hortelã em seu cabelo e pescoço, purificando a garota ainda humana.

Madelayne afundou novamente na banheira e nessa segunda vez Primolla mudou as folhas de hortelã por girassóis.

- Estou nervosa, Primolla... – sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior. A Iniciante apertou de leve seu ombro indicando que estava ouvindo então Madelayne continuou. – Digo, eu já participei antes dos rituais de iniciação e eles não me preocupam, mas... Depois disso eu terei que fazer escolhas... Escolhas difíceis.

Primolla se inclinou e olhou dentro dos olhos de Madelayne e dentro da cabeça da loira as palavras sabias e graves flutuaram.

_Todos devemos fazer difíceis escolhas, Madelayne._

- Eu sei Primolla... Mas eu amo Avalon, sinto-me em paz e pertencente aqui, mas Aurora _é_ minha mãe querendo ou não, me criando ou não. E temos uma missão no mundo por causa do pacto dela. As Bloowari crescem cada vez mais e mamãe logo precisará de alguém de confiança... Mas pelo egoísmo quero ficar aqui e aprender mais e mais e um dia ser a Grã-sacerdotisa que Vivien prometeu que serei.

_Você sempre pode seguir os caminhos da Deusa fora de Avalon, Madelayne, talvez seja a hora de nos unirmos novamente ao outro mundo. Depois de tudo que ocorreu entre Merlin, Morgana e a maior das Grandes Sacerdotisas, Viviane, Avalon separou-se do mundo mortal e perdeu-se na bruma. _

- Eu me lembro dessa história. – Madelayne suspirou tristemente. – E ainda assim acho que a maior culpa confere á Guinevere por trair Arthur e obrigar ele a trair Avalon e por consequência forçar Merlin a escolher.

_A culpa confere a todos em medidas iguais, não podemos isolá-la a apenas uma pessoa sendo que todas fizeram suas escolhas, Madelayne_.

A repreensão de Primolla fez a jovem corar levemente e afundar novamente na banheira. Quando retornou para cima Primolla se pôs a secá-la com uma fina, porém firme, toalha de linho branca. A loira não deveria agora colocar nenhum vestido porque isso retiraria as propriedades do banho que acabara de tomar e ao invés disso Primolla junto de outra das Iniciantes trouxeram um manto azul escuro quase negro, mas com vários pontos brilhantes como um céu estrelado.

Cada uma das Iniciantes foi de um lado da garota e a vestiu rapidamente. Madelayne sorriu em agradecimento para ambas e a segunda Iniciante, que se chamava Eleanor disse com sua voz grave e baixa:

- Logo a Grã-sacerdotisa mandará chamá-la Madelayne.

- Obrigada, Iniciante Eleanor. – A única das Iniciantes que não exigia formalidade ao se dirigir a ela era Primolla, mas Madelayne acreditava que isso vinha do fato de ter sido criada pela Sacerdotisa.

_Porque está tão nervosa, Madelayne? Permita que sua mente descanse para que o ritual seja feito em paz e harmonia não em um tumulto de pensamentos e uma guerra entre escolhas._

A loira respirou fundo e concordou.

- Eu sei que deveria estar calma hoje, mas... Estou confusa Primolla! Não quero deixar Avalon e ainda assim sei que devo fazê-lo!

_Porque acredita ser seu dever cuidar daquilo que foi conferido para sua mãe, Madelayne? Ela aceitou ser responsabilidade dela quando fez o pacto com a bruxa Kahlan e sua cria, Meldrem._

- Ela não vivera para sempre apesar de acreditar nisso, e fora ela, eu sou a única Bloowari sangue-puro que poderia controlar todas as outras vampiras.

As palavras ditas pela loira pareciam ter sido decoradas e saídas da boca de outra pessoa. Primolla franziu a testa em desagrado ao ver a clara manipulação feita por Aurora. Não era segredo que as Sacerdotisas de Avalon não gostavam da mulher que se entregara nas mãos de Kahlan. E a verdade era que não confiavam em ambas, havia algo muito sinistro e errado na natureza delas.

O que Kahlan fizera com Aurora era antinatural e todas sabiam que isso um dia retornaria para a bruxa e para todos que estivessem sob o comando dela.

- Você acha que eu deveria ficar, Primolla? – A Sacerdotisa Iniciante deu de ombros como se dissesse que aquilo não se devia á ela para decidir.

- Madelayne. – A voz alta da Grã-sacerdotisa reverberou por todo o quarto o poder nela incontido fazendo com que pássaros voassem e cantassem.

Imediatamente Madelayne e Primolla abaixaram seus olhos ante a poderosa mulher de longos cabelos negros entrando no aposento. Vivien ganhara seu nome em homenagem a Viviane, que pelas histórias contadas era a maior e mais dedicada Grã-sacerdotisa. Era uma honra inenarrável ganhar tal nome.

Além dos cabelos negros e lisos, Vivien tinha também um par de quentes olhos castanhos, olhos que pareciam tudo ver e tudo saber. Era inquestionável o poder daquela Grã-sacerdotisa e sua ligação com a Deusa era enorme.

- Levante-se filha. – Vivien ordenou e Madelayne levantou-se, Primolla também se levantou e com mais uma leve mesura deixou Madelayne e Vivien sozinhas.

- Grã-sacerdotisa. – Madelayne disse em um tom respeitoso, admiração brilhando nos olhos verde-jade da garota ao observar a filha mais sublime da Deusa.

- Eu sinto suas dúvidas e medos no ar, criança, os pássaros cantam sobre sua tristeza nesse dia de alegria. Deveria me preocupar? – O tom de Vivien não era nada além de calmo e suave.

- E-eu... Simplesmente não sei o que fazer, que caminho seguir... – Madelayne gaguejou nervosa.

- Quando nascemos nessa vida Madelayne, nosso próprio nascimento é um castigo. Ser privado da vida ao lado dos deuses aprendendo eternamente é um castigo, então não existe motivo para que se castigue ainda mais principalmente sendo tão jovem. Deixe para fazer as escolhas quando o tempo chegar, pois se angustiar por isso em um dia de paz e felicidade não ajudará em nada.

Enquanto as palavras de Vivien penetravam em sua mente elas operavam a mágica da sacerdotisa e logo Madelayne sentia-se calma e tranquila, feliz até. Era a noite de sua iniciação e os problemas não correriam se ficasse em paz e deixasse aquele dia e noite para celebrar.

Depois de anos estudando e aprendendo todas as artes possíveis, desde luta, rituais até a da cura por meio de feitiços e poções Madelayne finalmente ganharia seu título de Sacerdotisa. A loira deveria simplesmente comemorar.

- Obrigada, Grã-sacerdotisa. – Vivien sorriu gentil e se inclinou dando um beijo leve na testa da garota.

- Não foi nada, filha. Agora descanse e deixe que a Deusa cuide de seus sonhos, eu lhe prometo sonhos tranquilos e que lhe ajudarão no futuro a escolher seu caminho.

_A loira estava parada em frente a uma grande árvore. Instintivamente ela a reconheceu como um carvalho antigo que ficava perto do círculo de pedras sagrado. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de Madelayne e a garota correu em direção ao riacho que nascera ali conforme os anos passavam._

_Ao olhar sua imagem refletida na água tomou um susto. Reconhecia a si mesma naquelas feições de guerreira, naqueles olhos profundos e tristes. Os cabelos eram da mesma cor e os olhos no mesmo tom de verde, mas ainda assim ela era diferente, claramente mais velha do que agora com seus míseros quinze anos._

_Os cabelos eram maiores e todas as cicatrizes em seu corpo – que apesar de coberto por um vestido negro estilo romano que ela sabia possuir – indicavam uma vida de guerra, uma vida que aconteceria longe de Avalon onde a paz reinava sempre._

_Mas o que mais a surpreendia era o quanto parecia infeliz, o quanto seus olhos mostravam a solidão e a tristeza brilhante em sua alma. Por vários momentos pensou que o sonho lhe revelava que deveria ficar em Avalon e quando essa revelação chegou a si, seu eu mais velho sorriu, e isso iluminou seu rosto transformando o rosto da guerreira solitária em uma face de anjo._

_Era simplesmente assombrosa a mudança que um sorriso trazia para seu rosto, tudo parecia mais brilhante e mais alegre, seus olhos antes solitários e tristes agora pareciam felizes e juvenis. Ficou curiosa para descobrir o que trouxera aquilo quando um corvo negro pousou em seus dedos estendidos._

_Era a ave mais fascinante e bela que Madelayne já vira. Apesar de sempre preferir os rouxinóis de Avalon, aquele corvo em especial lhe parecia a mais bela das criaturas da terra. A penugem dele tão perfeitamente negra, as penas longas e graciosas, os olhos negros e profundos. Madelayne amou aquele corvo._

A garota abriu os olhos arfando e então olhou para a janela, já estava escuro, anoitecendo. Primolla entrou em seu quarto e apontou para a janela.

- Estou indo. – A loira avisou e a Iniciante saiu do quarto concordando.

Do lado de fora do grande castelo onde todas as Sacerdotisas e habitantes de Avalon moravam, estava a enorme floresta. Madelayne entrou na floresta vestindo somente o manto azul escuro colocado por Primolla e Eleanor naquele dia mais cedo.

Os olhos da garota observavam tudo com admiração, desde pétalas de diversas flores espalhadas pela trilha até as tochas acesas por todo o caminho que seguia até a grande clareira.

Os sons também eram fascinantes. Tambores soavam de cada um dos quatro pontos cardeais: norte, sul, leste e oeste enquanto delicadas flautas de madeira acompanhavam misticamente o coro das pequenas cantoras sacerdotisas espalhadas pela clareira. Para qualquer pessoa não acostumada ao mundo sobrenatural e cheio de rituais de Avalon aquilo seria como uma seita satânica, mas para Madelayne era simplesmente sagrado e lindo.

Se aproximando com passos lentos e cheios de paz a garota parou em frente à sua Grã-sacerdotisa que ostentava uma mascara com três lados de uma face feminina. Um sorriso orgulhoso era antevisto no rosto bonito de Vivien.

Os olhos de Madelayne brilhavam emocionados enquanto observava tudo cheia de orgulho de si mesma por ter conseguido, por ter chegado tão longe.

- Hoje, a Deusa recebe em seus braços e em seu lar uma nova filha para sua causa, aqui, entre nós, está Madelayne Bloowari uma jovem que será iniciada nos caminhos sagrados e secretos da Deusa da Tríade. Se aproxime, filha. – Madelayne parou de frente para Vivien e fechou seus olhos.

Logo a loira ainda de olhos fechados foi levada para uma cama de pedra e deitou-se lá. Iniciantes – ou talvez a própria Vivian, a loira não saberia diferenciar – passaram panos quentes sobre sua testa e logo encostaram um ferro em brasa rapidamente para dar a forma de meia lua no centro da testa da garota, entre as sobrancelhas louras dela.

Algumas lágrimas de dor escaparam dos olhos de Madelayne, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. Logo depois mais panos secos foram colocados sobre seu rosto com ervas de propriedades curativas e cicatrizantes.

A loira se levantou a abriu os olhos lentamente, tudo parecia mais intensificado agora que recebera a marca sagrada. Mais uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, não por dor, tristeza ou qualquer sentimento, simplesmente por estar ali.

- Se aproxime, filha. – a voz de Vivien tirou a garota de seu torpor e ela se aproximou de sua Grã-sacerdotisa.

Duas sacerdotisas comuns tiraram o manto dos ombros de Madelayne deixando a garota exposta ante todos. Prendendo seus olhos em Vivien a garota tentou ignorar o fato. Logo a Grã-sacerdotisa começou a sussurrar histórias sobre grandes sacerdotisas, sobre o destino e o que seria, o que era e o que fora.

Enquanto Vivien falava, Iniciadas desenhavam com um tipo de tinta negra azulada – que queimava quando tocava a pele de Madelayne – vários padrões e desenhos, recontando histórias que Vivien dizia serem especialmente influentes na vida da futura vampira. E então uma das sacerdotisas Iniciantes com o dom de ver o passado falou de algumas vidas passadas de Madelayne e mais padrões foram desenhados por todo o corpo da garota. Dos ombros aos pés de Madelayne, tudo continha a estranha e cáustica tinta negra azulada.

- O que foi que viu durante o sonho Madelayne? – A voz de Vivien falando consigo trouxe a garota de volta do mundo ardente em que se perdera. – Qual foi o animal de sua visão, criança?

- Um corvo... – Sussurrou entorpecida, ou drogada talvez, pelas ervas espalhadas no ar.

Os olhos de Vivien brilharam com um estranho entendimento, mas antes que Madelayne pudesse perguntar algo, uma das iniciantes tracejou a tinta negra sobre seus lábios, pescoço, garganta e olhos. Todo o corpo da garota, literalmente, estava marcado. Algumas das marcas desapareciam, mas outras seriam sempre leves linhas negras no corpo dela. Mostrando um passado do que poderia ter sido.

Antes do fim da noite, Vivien se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Madelayne.

- Todas as Sacerdotisas da Deusa um dia voltam para seu seio e para Avalon, Madelayne. Não tenha medo de sua escolha.

E naquela noite Madelayne soube que seria uma guerreira, soube que seria a Bloowari que sua mãe desejava.

Porque dentro de si ansiava ter o belo corvo de sua visão, esquecendo-se completamente da mais brilhante solidão e infelicidade que enfrentaria antes de tê-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hey pessoas, eu estou tentando postar faz séeeculos, mas o FF decidiu que eu não sou uma pessoa legal e que não posso postar -' Tive que pedir pra minha Carina ( Nanda Evans) postar pra mim e agora vim aqui dar uma editada no capítulo e deixar essa nota! Não vou responder as reviews hoje, mas prometo que no próximo eu respondo todas! Um graande obrigado para: **Lala-E.P** e **Luci E. Potter** que comentaram! *-*

Beeijos.

PS: Gostaram do encontro entre eles?

1 Lily Evans


End file.
